Naughty Cute Young Master
by Qlyra
Summary: [Chap. VI - Hantaran dan Sayembara] Masalah belum selesai hanya dengan ciuman yang Tuan Muda Jaehyun berikan kepada Taeyong selaku putra dari bangsawan Lee. Hantaran dari pihak lain pun turut membuat masalah semakin runyam. Lalu apa pula maksudnya dengan sayembara? (NCT. Hyung Line. JaeYong Version. Boys Love.)
1. Kecapi dan Panah

**"Naughty Cute Young Master"** **merupakan versi JaeYong dari manga "Naughty Cute Girl" ciptaan Selena Lin. Alur dari cerita di FF ini akan sama dengan manga tersebut, tapi pengaplikasiannya akan sedikit berbeda karena menyesuaikan karakter dan situasi.**

 **Sebelumnya, cerita dalam FF ini sudah pernah Saya publish dengan judul** **"可愛くても、悪戯な男" (** _Kawaikutemo, Itazura na Otoko **)**_ **namun dengan _pairing_ dan _Fandom_ yang berbeda. Pada kesempatan ini, Saya akan menyuguhkan kembali isi cerita FF ini dengan _pairing_ ****Jaehyun dan Taeyong** **sebagai perwakilan dari** **NCT _Hyung-Line_** **. Tak hanya itu, Saya juga memutuskan untuk membuat versi dari NCT _Dongsaeng-Line_ dengan pairing Mark dan Haechan yang berjudul "Naughty Cute Boy".**

* * *

Awal kisah dimulai dari Dinasti Shin Ki, dimana pada dinasti tersebut dipimpin oleh Kekaisaran Shim, tepatnya pada tahun ke-7 bulan ke-8 kala itu.

Kediaman menteri di pagi hari tampak ramai. Para dayang-dayang berkumpul di halaman depan kediaman pun berjejer rapi, keluarga menteri sebagian juga tengah berada di sana.

Seorang dayang baru saja datang tampak tergopoh-gopoh lantaran merasa takut jika ia terlambat, maka ia tidak bisa menyaksikan kejadian apa yang terjadi. Semenjak tiga hari lalu dayang itu merasa bingung karena kediaman menteri mempersiapkan penyambutan tamu secara elegan dan terkesan penting, berbeda dari biasanya.

"Siapa yang datang?" tanya sang dayang sembari menyesuaikan diri dengan barisannya.

Melihat kedatangan temannya, dayang lain pun segera menoleh dan memberi jawaban.

"Kau tidak tahu? Dia putra sahabat Nyonya, datang dari ibukota untuk bertamu. Ayahnya seorang sarjana. Dikenal sebagai pemuda berbakat klan Lee. Namanya..."

Sebuah suara kereta kuda tampak membelah keramaian bisik-bisik para dayang, lalu berhenti tepat di halaman kediaman menteri keluarga Jung. Seseorang ber-hanbok layaknya dayang namun ber- _gender_ laki-laki tampak turun dari kereta. Segera, ia membuka tirai agar tamu spesial yang tengah berada di dalam kereta kuda tersebut dapat turun dari sana.

"Wah~!"

Seluruh manusia yang berada di sana tampak tidak bisa menutupi kekagumannya pada sosok pemuda yang baru saja turun dari kereta kuda. Parasnya yang begitu menawan, kulit putihnya yang begitu mempesona, rambut coklat karamelnya yang tampak menggoda, dan tidak ketinggalan bola matanya yang begitu memukau.

"...Lee Taeyong."

Inilah tamu spesial keluarga Jung, Tuan Muda Taeyong dari keluarga Lee, dalam balutan hanbok yang berajutkan benang emas berkilau pada setiap inci serat kain sutera berwarna merah marun yang melekat pada tubuhnya.

Nyonya Jaejoong; sebagai pihak yang mengundang Taeyong sekaligus merupakan istri dari sang menteri Dinasti Shin Ki; Yunho, terlihat begitu berbinar ketika melihat sosok Taeyong yang lebih dari harapannya. Tanpa basa-basi Jaejoong langsung berjalan menghampiri Taeyong.

"Taeyong... Mari..." ucap Jaejoong usai memberi salam.

"Bibi Jaejoong, maaf mengganggu," ucap Taeyong sembari tersenyum lembut.

* * *

Naughty Cute Young Master

Chap. I

"Kecapi dan Panah"

* * *

"Jaehyun hyung! Ayo! Paman Yunho menyuruh kita berkumpul di Aula!"

Jung Jaehyun, 19 tahun, putra pertama klan Jung, suka memanah, mengarang, pembawaan tertutup, hanya menatap datar tanpa niat ke arah dua sepupunya; Jung Doyoung dan Jung Winwin.

Sang sepupu yang sudah hafal betul dengan sifat Jaehyun pun langsung bergidik ngeri.

"Ya-Yah! Kami berangkat duluan saja!"

Usai mengucapkan keputusan, mereka langsung kabur begitu saja.

"Mereka kabur. Tuan Muda Jaehyun, sungguhan tak ingin ke sana?" ucap Hansol yang merangkap sebagai pelayan pribadi Jaehyun.

"Tidak," balas Jaehyun singkat, padat dan jelas.

Hansol menghela napas, "Baiklah."

Yeah, Jaehyun memang tidak banyak bicara, sehingga membuat orang segan. Tapi di sisi lain, tuan muda punya banyak ketrampilan dan jenius. Hal ini yang membuat Hansol pantas menjadikan Jaehyun sebagai tuannya.

Yah, selain dari keluarga konglomerat, ada juga keluarga yang merangkap sebagai pelayan handal, dan salah satu dari mereka adalah Klan Ji, dimana kebanyakan dari anggota mereka berotak jenius, sehingga telah menjadi langganan Klan Jung dalam mengambil pelayan pribadi sejak zaman nenek moyang Jung.

* * *

 _"Kecapi dan Panah"_

* * *

Suasana di aula kediaman Jung amatlah ramai, para dayang sibuk berbisik-bisik dalam rangka membicarakan sang Lee muda. Tampaknya para dayang tersebut telah terperangkap akan pesona menawan nun menggoda dari Taeyong yang memang parasnya terkesan teduh dan lembut.

Jung Yunho sebagai kepala keluarga sekaligus Menteri Dinasti Shin Ki pun hanya tersenyum tipis dari balik singgasananya. Ia begitu merasa tersanjung atas kedatangan putra dari teman lamanya; Lee Yoochun.

"Semoga Tuan Muda Taeyong senang selama di sini. Perkenankan dayang kami untuk memandumu," sambut Yunho sekaligus memberi penjelasan pada Taeyong yang tengah menunduk memberi penghormatan.

Taeyong kembali berdiri tegak sembari memberikan senyumannya, sukses membuat seluruh penghuni kediaman Jung yang kebetulan satu ruangan dengan Taeyong terlihat ingin pingsan saking terpesonanya.

"Terima kasih, Paman Yunho. Maaf jika kehadiran saya merepotkan keluarga Jung," ucap Taeyong kalem dan terkesan berwibawa.

Yunho mengangguk puas mendapati kesopanan dan keramah-tamahan yang dimiliki si sulung Lee tersebut.

Si dayang yang merasa diberi tugas oleh sang menteri pun segera mendekat ke arah Taeyong dan membungkukan badan tanda memberi salam, yang tentu saja dibalas Taeyong dengan santunnya.

"Perkenankan hamba, beliau berdua keponakan Nyonya Jaejoong," kata si dayang _to the point_ usai memberi hormat.

Terlebih dahulu Taeyong melihat ke arah pemuda berambut hitam pekat dengan ikat kepala yang melingkar di sekeliling kepalanya, sehingga rambut pemuda itu tidak terjatuh seperti Taeyong.

"Beliau Tuan Muda Doyoung dan di samping beliau adalah Tuan Muda Winwin."

Penampilan Winwin memang tidak jauh berbeda. Hanya saja perbedaan Winwin terletak pada ikat kepala yang tidak melingkari kepalanya dan ekspresinya yang entah mengapa bagi Taeyong terkesan penuh misteri.

"Dan yang terakhir Tuan Muda Kecil Johnny."

Yah, lagi-lagi bercirikan sama. Yang membedakan adalah tubuhnya yang lumayan menjulang untuk seukuran anak seumurannya.

"Halo!" sapa Johnny senang.

Taeyong hanya tersenyum kikuk, 'Kenapa mereka melihatku dengan tampang begitu?'

Setelah tersadar dengan lamunannya, Taeyong menampilkan senyum terbaiknya, "Oh, senang berkenalan dengan ketiga Tuan Muda."

Mau tak mau hal ini membuat ketiganya terpesona lagi dan lagi.

"Wah! Tuan ramah sekali~!" ucap Doyoung dan Winwin dengan nada yang tak bisa dibilang wajar.

Sembari keringat menggantung di kepalanya, Taeyong membatin, 'Dua orang yang patut dicurigai!'

* * *

 _"Kecapi dan Panah"_

* * *

Di jalan menuju Wisma Barat.

Suasana yang sepi namun tak begitu hening. Suara para hewan kecil layaknya jangkrik dan sekawan lainnya tanpa sungkan menyumbangkan nyanyian mereka sebagai pengiring sang Tuan Muda dalam menapakkan kaki selangkah demi selangkah, tentunya diikuti oleh sang pelayan pribadi yangmana sosoknya baru terlihat pada kesempatan kali ini. Sang pelayan pribadi alias Yuta, patuh berjalan di belakang Tuan Muda-nya. Sesekali ia tampak mengedarkan bola matanya hanya untuk menatap lentera-lentera yang berjejer rapi di sepanjang jalan yang mereka lalui.

"Tuan Muda," ucap Yuta pada akhirnya kala teringat akan sesuatu, "Kedua Tuan Muda Jung tadi..."

Tiba-tiba Taeyong menghentikan langkahnya. Dengan gerakan _fast motion_ ia berbalik, lebih tepatnya menghadap ke arah Yuta yang agak terlonjak dari berdirinya lantaran terkejut dengan sikap Tuan Mudanya yang mendadak.

"Kuberi tahu sesuatu yang bagus, Yuu. Lebih baik kita agak menjaga jarak dengan mereka. Apa kau tidak melihat cara mereka memandangku? Sangat mencurigakan!" seru Taeyong meski tak terlalu keras.

Setelah memperingati pelayan pribadinya itu, Taeyong berbalik untuk melanjutkan langkahnya menuju tempat tujuan.

'Syukurlah, aku sudah terbiasa dengan kebiasaan Tuan Muda yang mengagetkan,' batin Yuta diam-diam mengelus dada.

"Kalau begitu, Tuan Muda harus lebih hati-hati, hamba jadi cem..."

BRUK!

Perkataan Yuta terpotong lantaran merasa dirinya menabrak punggung Taeyong.

" _Hell yeah_ , baru saja aku mengatakannya malah sudah terbukti," ucap Taeyong sarkastik.

Taeyong memandang sinis ke arah dua orang pemuda yang berjarak beberapa meter di hadapannya. Ia mendecih ketika menemukan salah satu dari mereka sedang menggoda salah satu dayang yang tampak ketakutan sekali. Bukan, bukan karena ia cemburu atau ingin digoda juga (Taeyong mengernyit jijik atas kalimat sebelumnya), melainkan merasa terhina dengan dua pemuda itu lantaran tidak bisa menjaga martabat pria di hadapan wanita. Pria harusnya melindungi wanita kan bukannya malah melukainya?

Merasa ada yang menatap begitu menusuk pada dirinya, Winwin―salah satu pemuda yang mengganggu si dayang―mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak ke segala penjuru. Ia agak terkesiap saat mendapati Taeyong dan pelayan pribadinya tengah memandangi mereka dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan. Winwin pun lekas menepuk Doyoung yang masih gencar menggoda sang dayang. Doyoung yang merasa terganggu dengan tingkah Winwin langsung mendecih dan hendak memarahinya. Namun ia agak mengernyitkan kening ketika menemukan saudaranya tampak agak random saat menatap sesuatu. Lantas Doyoung pun menoleh ke arah titik tatapan Winwin.

Gasp!

Doyoung langsung melepaskan sang dayang dari cengkramannya lalu segera mengusirnya.

Taeyong hanya mendengus kasar mendapati adegan tersebut. Seolah tidak peduli, ia melanjutkan perjalanannya tanpa niatan menyapa dua Tuan Muda Jung itu. Yuta yang merasakan pergerakan tuan mudanya lalu segera merapat untuk mengekor di belakangnya.

"Wah, tidak kami sangka akan bertemu lagi dengan Tuan Muda Lee..." ucap Winwin diiringi senyuman tipis nan misteri.

Taeyong cuek, tetap melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Tuan Muda Lee...?" panggil Doyoung, merasa ganjil dengan sikap Taeyong.

Taeyong cuek kuadrat, menganggap tidak pernah mendengar apapun.

"Tuan Muda Lee!" seru Doyoung dan Winwin bebarengan saat melihat Taeyong semakin menjauh.

Tap!

Taeyong menghentikan langkahnya. Sukses membuat Yuta yang setia berjalan di belakangnya menabrak punggung Taeyong. Yang bisa dilakukan Yuta hanya mengaduh, sedangkan Taeyong langsung menolehkan kepalanya sedikit ke belakang.

"Ada yang bisa aku bantu, Tuan Muda Jung?"

Butiran keringat dingin tampak menghiasi kepala Winwin dan Doyoung kala mendapati nada bicara Taeyong yang agak kesal tersebut. Namun demi menyelamatkan harga dirinya sebagai _playboy_ , Doyoung segera memasang senyum menawannya, berharap agar Taeyong dapat terjerat pesonanya.

"Ah, hanya berpikir malam ini terlampau indah untuk dilewatkan begitu saja. Apa sekiranya, kami, kakak-beradik Jung dapat melewatinya dengan Tuan Muda Lee? Bersama-sama membagi kehangatan di cuaca yang lumayan menusuk kulit ini," ucap Doyoung.

Taeyong mendengus kecil sebelum membalikkan tubuhnya. Segera, ia memasang senyum termanisnya yang sukses membuat Doyoung dan Winwin meleleh, sedangkan Yuta meneguk ludahnya paksa dan segera mengambil jarak lantaran merasa senyum tuan mudanya itu mencurigakan.

"Hm, memang benar malam ini begitu indah. Namun sayang Tuan Jung, hari ini aku melihat banyak sekali yang tidak indah. Bagaimana ya...?" kata Taeyong menggantung.

Doyoung dan Winwin saling bertukar pandang. Tak jarang mereka mengeluarkan seringai andalan mereka. Mereka sama-sama berpikir Tuan Muda Lee sedang berduka. Mungkin dengan menghiburnya sedikit mereka berharap bisa mencicipi Taeyong malam ini. Padahal...

'Dasar! Yang dimaksud Tuan Muda Taeyong itu kalian! Bodoh!' batin Yuta saat mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan kedua pemuda Jung tersebut.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu tidak ada salahnya jika kami..."

"Maaf memotong perkataan anda berdua, Tuan Jung. Namun dengan segala kehormatan aku undur diri. Perjalanan dari kota menuju ke mari benar-benar melelahkan," kata Taeyong seraya membalikkan badan, "Ayo Yuu."

Yuta langsung mengangguk mantap.

"Tunggu Tuan Muda Lee..."

"Lagipula," Taeyong kembali menyela. "Hari sudah cukup larut, silahkan kedua Tuan Jung kembali ke Wisma Timur. Dayang-dayang di sana... mestinya tidak kalah cantik dengan dayang-dayang di Wisma Barat."

DEG!

Doyoung dan Winwin pun tertohok.

* * *

 _"Kecapi dan Panah"_

* * *

Sinar mentari telah merambat perlahan menyinari bumi, awan penghias birunya langit pun tampak bertebaran bebas di atas sana, mengiringi bayangan pegunungan nan jauh di ujung, berbalutkan hijau segarnya rimbunan daun pepohonan. Yah, pagi sudah tiba di kediaman Jung. Apabila lebih memfokuskan diri untuk melihat ke arah taman di bagian Wisma Timur, tak heran bila menemukan Taeyong didampingi sang pelayan tengah berada di sana dalam keadaan menyapa Nyonya Jaejoong. Taeyong memang sengaja bangun pagi untuk bersiap-siap menemui Jaejoong yang punya kebiasaan menikmati suasana pagi hari tersebut. Tidak ada salahnya kan beretiket baik pada tuan rumah yang secara sukarela mau menampung Taeyong untuk sementara waktu?

"Selamat pagi, Bibi Jaejoong. Saya memberi hormat, apa Bibi semalam tidur nyenyak?" sapa Taeyong.

Jaejoong yang tak menyangka akan kedatangan tamu di tengah-tengah kebiasaannya itu pun lantas memberi senyum lembutnya tanpa lupa membalas sapaan Taeyong. Hah, sungguh bahagia rasanya ada Taeyong di kediaman ini, pikir Jaejoong, karena sebelumnya tak pernah ada orang yang secara langsung mengganggu kebiasaan Jaejoong, mungkin segan. Padahal, Jaejoong merasa biasa.

"Tentu. Bagaimana denganmu? Sudah betah? Aku sudah lama tak bertemu denganmu. Aku juga jadi merindukan Ibumu."

Yah, inilah alasan utama kenapa Jaejoong bahagia Taeyong ada di rumahnya, sebab Taeyong merupakan anak dari sahabat baiknya yang sangat ia sayangi: Lee Junsu, yang meninggal 10 tahun lalu karena sakit.

"O ya, seharusnya permainan kecapimu semakin bagus kan?" ucap Jaejoong melanjutkan, "Belakangan ini kudengar kau tengah berlatih lagu yang bagus. Boleh aku mendengarkannya? Aku ingin menyaksikan permainan kecapi dari satu-satunya pemuda yang berbakat dari Ibukota."

Mendengar permintaan Jaejoong, Taeyong berusaha memberikan senyum menawan miliknya, padahal malah terlihat tepaksa. Tanpa melirik secara terang-terangan ke arah Yuta, ia mengkode pada pelayannya itu kurang lebih seperti, "Pasti kau yang membocorkannya", yang dibalas gelengan kuat oleh Yuta; takut dimarahi.

"Bibi Jaejoong, mohon jangan anggap serius kabar itu. Kemampuan bermain kecapi saya masih banyak kekurangan, pastinya ada orang yang lebih mahir memetik kecapi dengan indah," balas Taeyong merendah.

Bukannya sok atau bagaimana, Taeyong hanya merasa sedikit tidak nyaman saja.

'Haaaaah, padahal kabar itu betul! Dasar Tuan Muda...' batin Yuta sembari diam-diam menghela napas.

"Oh ya? Sayang sekali." Jaejoong sedikit memasang raut kecewa, yang sebenarnya hanya untuk menutupi seringainya dalam bertaktik, "Padahal, kecapi itu alat musik kesayangan Junsu semasa hidup yang diberikan padaku. Tadinya ingin kuhadiahkan padamu, tapi..."

Mendengar pernyataan Jaejoong, manik Taeyong membulat.

"Sungguh? Kecapi yang dipakai Eomma semasa hidup?" Karena saking tertariknya, tanpa sadar Taeyong malah membuka alibinya sendiri, bahkan dengan semangatnya sampai berkata, "Baiklah aku akan memainkannya!"

Akhirnya seringai Jaejoong terlukis di bibirnya meski sedikit. Rencana berhasil.

"Ah? Berubah pikiran?" Jaejoong tersenyum manis penuh arti, "Jika begitu, kita bertemu di Paviliun Nada sore hari nanti. Taeyong tidak keberatan kan?"

Taeyong menggelengkan kepala cepat seraya berucap, "Tentu saja tidak, Bibi Jaejoong! Aku akan memetik kecapi itu dengan permainan jemari terbaikku!"

Jaejoong terkekeh geli sebelum menepuk pundak Taeyong pelan.

"Baiklah, jangan lupa nanti sore. Ah ya, aku pergi dulu. Silakan berkeliling jika ingin mengisi waktu luang, aku harap kediaman Jung bisa membuatmu senang."

Taeyong menganggukan kepala riang, sebelum akhirnya Jaejoong pergi.

"Jadi, Tuan Muda akan memainkan kecapi itu kan?" tanya Yuta usil, sengaja menggoda tuannya itu.

"Eh?"

Taeyong menatap Yuta bingung. Beberapa menit kemudian, Taeyong menepuk jidatnya kala menyadari suatu hal.

"Ah! Aku dijebak!"

Refleks Taeyong pundung di samping semak-semak, tak menyangka kebodohannya muncul di _timing_ yang tidak tepat.

Yuta pun tergelak.

"Sudahlah Tuan Muda, jangan pundung begitu. Kedatangan Tuan Muda kemarin memicu rasa ingin tahu dayang-dayang di kediaman Jung. Siapa sangka Nyonya Jaejoong pun jadi tahu."

Taeyong lantas memincingkan matanya tajam ke arah Yuta yang langsung membekap mulutnya sendiri.

"Aku tahu pasti kau pelakunya." Taeyong mendengus.

Yuta hanya nyengir watados sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku hanya bilang kenyataan. Sebelumnya juga, waktu Tuan Muda memetik kecapi di rumah, semua tetangga ikut mendengar. Mereka bilang, Tuan Muda sungguh hebat!" puji Yuta.

Taeyong menghela napas.

"Oh ya? Sayang sekali senar kecapi kesayanganku sudah putus semua."

* * *

 _"Kecapi dan Panah"_

* * *

Siang hari yang terik, Taeyong dan Yuta masih betah untuk berjalan mengelilingi istana. Taeyong akui, kediaman Jung memang indah dan memikat. Selain bersih, rumah dan lingkungan di sekitarnya pun tertata begitu apiknya. Tak khayal Taeyong merasa akan betah tinggal di sini meski hanya sementara waktu.

Tiba-tiba Taeyong melambatkan langkahnya kala melihat sebuah bangunan kayu minimalis bertiang empat. Di antara tiang-tiang berukir tersebut terdapat tirai putih semi transparan bermotif sulur emas berlapiskan gorden bambu dalam keadaan tergulung dan terikat dibagian atas. "Paviliun Nada" tampak tertulis di bangunan elegan tersebut.

"Wow, itu Paviliun Nada? Interiornya menawan, terkesan simple tapi mewah," puji Taeyong terkagum.

Yuta yang fokusnya sempat tak searah dengan sang Tuan Muda pun lantas segera menolehkan kepalanya menuju bangunan yang dimaksudkan Taeyong. Lantas Yuta turut terkagum dengan bangunan tersebut sebelum agak tersentak saat menyadari sesuatu.

"Tuan Muda! Di sana ada kecapi!"

"Benarkah?" Taeyong tersenyum lembut, 'Kecapi kesayangan Eomma semasa hidup ya...' batinnya melanjutkan, "Baiklah! Ayo ke sana!"

* * *

Di balik hutan kecil yang masih berada di wilayah kediaman Jung, tepatnya di area Wisma Timur, terlihat sosok gagah keturunan pertama klan Jung tampak sibuk memfokuskan pandangannya pada papan target panahan. Setelah merasa sudah tepat, tanpa ragu Jaehyun menarik anak busurnya yang tersangkut pada tali busur, kemudian melepasnya dalam hitungan detik. Anak panah tersebut melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju papan target berbentuk lingkaran itu.

Namun sayang, ternyata kekuatan lesatan anak panah tersebut tidak sampai pada tempatnya. Mungkin karena Jaehyun mengambil jarak yang tidak seperti biasanya. Ia memang mengambil jarak dua kali lipat lebih jauh dari sebelumnya.

'Belum cukup jauh,' batin Jaehyun seraya meratapi kegagalannya, 'Baiklah, coba sekali lagi.'

Jaehyun kembali menafsir jarak. Lagi, tangannya menarik anak panah tersebut sampai penuh dan...

"Jaehyun hyung! Aku bawakan teh! Mumpung masih hangat!"

Tiba-tiba suara cempreng sang adik masuk ke telinga Jaehyun, namun Jaehyun tanpa sengaja mengabaikannya karena terlalu fokus pada kegiatannya.

Sang adik alias Tuan Muda Kecil Johnny pun dengan riang mengantarkan teh tersebut ke arah Jaehyun. Namun naas, langkah Johnny tertahan saat tak sengaja menginjak hanbok bagian bawahnya. Tak khayal adik Jaehyun itu pun terjatuh dengan kondisi secangkir teh yang melayang ke arah Jaehyun dan... Klak! Cangkir berisi teh itupun menabrak pantat sang sulung Jung. Jaehyun yang terkejut pun refleks melepaskan anak panahnya tanpa persiapan yang matang sehingga...

'Gawat meleset! Arah itu... Paviliun Nada Eomma!' batin Jaehyun.

"GYAAAA!"

Terdengar teriakan heboh dari tempat melesetnya anak panah, lantas saja Jaehyun panik jika sampai anak panahnya melukai orang. Ia pun hendak bergegas ke Paviliun Nada sampai...

"Hyu-Hyung..." panggil Johnny lirih masih dalam kondisi menempel di tanah, merasa bersalah.

Jaehyun yang merasa dipanggil pun menoleh dan langsung menghela napas saat menemukan adiknya masih _nyungsep_ di sana. Segera, ia menghampiri adiknya dan membantunya berdiri.

"Ck, kau..." Jaehyun mengacak rambut Johnny yang nyaris mewek, "kemana Hansol? Kenapa kau yang mengantarkan teh padaku?"

"Hansol hyung sedang menghadap Abeoji, makanya aku di sini."

Kembali, Jaehyun mengacak helaian rambut adiknya gemas.

"Ya sudah. Sekarang kau bereskan ini. Aku akan melihat sebentar ke asal teriakan tadi."

Johnny mengangguk pelan.

"Dan, terima kasih untuk tehnya, meski yang minum malah pantatku," ucap Jaehyun hendak bergurau untuk menghibur adiknya yang masih murung, namun malah tidak lucu sama sekali dan semakin membuat Johnny merasa bersalah.

Jaehyun pun bergegas pergi, meninggalkan Johnny yang merana.

'Lagi-lagi aku mengganggu latihan Hyung,' batinnya terpuruk.

Hah, dasar bocah.

* * *

Jaehyun agak terengah ketika sudah sampai di depan Paviliun Nada yang tertutupkan tirai semi transparan. Suara ribut seseorang sukses membuatnya berhenti.

"Tuan Muda! Anda tidak luka, kan? Tolong Tuan Muda jangan tinggalkan aku dan menghadap-Nya!"

"Berisik! Kau berharap aku mati hah?"

"Tu-Tuan Mudaaaa!"

Jaehyun _sweatdrop_.

"Cukup! Kenapa kau yang berteriak? Yang kena kan aku! Cepat bantu aku melepasnya! Ugh, kenapa susah dicabut sih?"

'Tunggu, suara ini...' batin Jaehyun menyelidik, 'Suara siapa?'

Tanpa ragu Jaehyun pun langsung menyibak tirai putih yang sedikit transparan tersebut. Ia terkejut ketika menemukan sosok pemuda terduduk dalam keadaan anak panah menembus kain hanbok di tengkuknya hingga tertancap ke sandaran kursi di belakang itu, turut menatap dirinya dengan raut wajah yang terkejut pula. Tanpa terhalang apapun, manik Jaehyun bertemu dengan manik Taeyong. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba suasana menjadi hening. Mereka berdua sama-sama terpaku atau... terpesona?

"Siapa kau?" tanya Jaehyun setelah sadar lebih dulu.

Taeyong yang masih syok pun terdiam, entah mengapa suaranya tiba-tiba tercekat di tenggorokan.

'Tunggu dulu...' batin Jaehyun menengahi, 'Anak panahnya!'

Setelah menyadari kesalahannya, tanpa ragu Jaehyun pun berjalan ke arah Taeyong yang masih membeku.

'Eh? Kenapa dia jalan ke sini?' batin Taeyong panik, 'A-Apa yang kupikirkan? Kenapa aku malah diam? Siapa dia? Tidak sopan sekali main nyelonong begitu saja!"

"Eh!" Taeyong syok saat Jaehyun dengan lancangnya mendekatkan wajah ke arah wajah Taeyong, "Si-Siapa kau? Mau apa?! Kau..."

"Jangan bergerak!" titah Jaehyun datar.

Jaehyun lantas mengamati anak panahnya dengan serius. Sungguh ia tak menyangka keterpelesetan anak panahnya bisa nyasar ke sasaran yang tidak elit begini, terlebih lagi...

'Perpotongan leher dan bahunya sedikit tergores hingga luka seperti itu,' batin Jaehyun agak bersalah.

Segera, dengan satu tangannya Jaehyun pun mematahkan anak panah tersebut. Kemudian setelah membuangnya, Jaehyun sedikit menarik hanbok di bagian bahu Taeyong sebelum melakukan tindakan yang berhasil membuat Yuta sebagai penonton yang entah keberadaannya disadari Jaehyun atau tidak, berteriak syok dengan ababilnya.

Yah, Jaehyun, dalam keadaan memerangkap Taeyong di pohon berbekal kedua tangan, dengan watadosnya melumat leher Taeyong hingga membuat sang Tuan Muda Lee kehilangan fokus.

"Berhenti!" Yuta yang sadar pun langsung menarik Jaehyun, "Apa-apaan kau ini? Memangnya siapa kau? Beraninya memperlakukan Tuan Muda Taeyong seperti itu! Lancang!" bentak Yuta mencak-mencak.

Belum sempat Jaehyun membalas, terlebih dahulu sebuah hantaman keras menghampiri kepalanya. Dan yeah, itu dari Taeyong.

"Brengsek! Siapa kau? Main masuk main cium seenak jidatmu! Minta maaf sekarang atau kubunuh kau!" seru Taeyong emosi.

Jaehyun hanya mendengus sebal sebelum melangkahkan kaki hendak melenggang pergi.

Taeyong dan Yuta pun cengo.

"Tunggu!" Taeyong menghentakkan kakinya kesal.

Jaehyun menoleh sembari memasang _poker face_ andalannya.

"Apa?"

Taeyong tertohok.

"Kau... Apa kau tak mendengar ucapanku tadi?"

"Aku dengar. Aku pergi," balas Jaehyun pura-pura bodoh sebelum kembali melangkahkan kaki.

"Kau! Dasar brengsek! Berani-beraninya kau! Argh! Kubunuh kau!" seru Taeyong marah hendak mengejar Jaehyun, namun entah kenapa malah ditahan Yuta.

Sedangkan Jaehyun hanya terkekeh geli mendengarnya walau seiring jejak telah berlalu.

"Kenapa kau menahanku, Yuu! Kau lihatkan tadi dia melecehkanku!" bentak Taeyong gagal paham dengan pelayannya.

Yuta hanya menghela napas.

"Sudahlah Tuan Muda, kau bisa membalasnya lain kali karena kuyakin dia pasti anggota Klan Jung. Lagipula, sebentar lagi sore, sebaiknya Tuan Muda mengganti hanbok dulu sebelum bertemu dengan Nyonya Jaejoong."

Taeyong pun berusaha meredam amarahnya.

"Kau benar, Yuu," kata Taeyong sembari meraih hanbok dibagian tengkuknya yang bolong, akan tetapi, "Eh?" Taeyong segera menarik kembali tangannya dan melihat jemarinya, dimana terdapat sedikit darah di sana.

"Gyaa! Tuan Muda berdarah! Ayo segera kita obati!" seru Yuta panik seraya menyeret Taeyong.

Sedangkan yang diseret, entah mengapa malah tertegun sembari menyentuh bekas lumatan Jaehyun yang ternyata terluka.

'Jadi... dia tadi tidak bermaksud melecehkanku?' Taeyong berpikir keras, 'Ah! Tapi tetap saja dia itu brengsek karena tidak mau minta maaf atas kelancangannya! Sekali brengsek tetap brengsek!'

Pada akhirnya Taeyong tetap teguh terhadap kekeraskepalaannya.

* * *

 _"Kecapi dan Panah"_

* * *

Sore hari, semburat merah tampak mengiringi persiapan sang matahari untuk berpulang ke ufuk barat. Ah, mungkin tak hanya semburat merah saja, akan tetapi juga suara merdu dari kecapi yang Taeyong petik juga turut serta meramaikan keindahan suasana kala itu. Bahkan sepoi-sepoi angin yang berhembus juga menggoyangkan ranting pepohonan hingga meninggalkan kesan bila pepohonan itu ikut menari menikmati alunan bak nyanyian surga tersebut.

Plok! Plok!

Namun sayang melodi tersebut harus terhenti ketika suara tepukan meriah terdengar dari sisi lain di Paviliun Nada. Lantas kelopak mata Taeyong yang sempat tertutup pun terbuka dan refleks melihat ke arah suara tersebut,

"Ah, Bibi Jaejoong," kata Taeyong sembari berdiri dari duduknya.

"Kau sangat hebat, Taeyong!" puji Jaejoong seraya mendekat, "Benar-benar suara langit."

"Bibi Jaejoong terlalu memuji," balas Taeyong sembari tersenyum manis.

"Tidak, itu benar, kau benar-benar mahir," ucap Jaejoong lebih meyakinkan.

"Ini sekadar salam pada kecapi kesayangan Eomma dan Bibi," kata Taeyong, "Kemampuan memetik kecapi saya masih dangkal, mohon bimbingannya," lanjutnya sembari membungkukkan badan tanda hormat.

Mendapati kesopanan Taeyong tak khayal membuat Jaejoong merasa begitu bahagia. Sungguh sosok Taeyong ini benar-benar mengingatkan dirinya pada Junsu. Oleh sebab itulah, Jaejoong menggerakkan tangannya untuk membuat Taeyong berdiri kemudian mengelus wajah Taeyong penuh sayang.

"Ah, sayang Junsu sudah meninggal, dia jadi tidak bisa melihat putranya tumbuh dewasa," ucap Jaejoong sendu.

Taeyong hanya tersenyum lembut sembari menikmati sentuhan hangat Jaejoong.

"O ya Bibi Jaejoong," potong Taeyong tiba-tiba, teringat akan sesuatu, "boleh saya menanyakan sesuatu?"

Yuta yang sedari tadi hanya menjadi penonton pun kini sedikit menampilkan seringaiannya. Ah, ternyata Tuan Muda sudah mulai, pikirnya senang.

"Eh? Ada apa?" ucap Jaejoong refleks melepaskan sentuhannya.

Taeyong berdehem kecil sebelum berkata, "Apa ada Tuan Muda keluarga Jung yang belum pernah saya temui?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Taeyong, Jaejoong terdiam sebentar, berusaha mengingat-ingat sesuatu.

"Hm? Siapa ya..." gumam Jaejoong pelan, "Ah! Jaehyun! Iya pasti Jaehyun! Dia tidak hadir hari itu."

Taeyong tertegun.

'Jaehyun? Namanya...'

"Ada apa? Dia putraku," kata Jaejoong menjelaskan lagi, "Jangan-jangan, kau sudah berjumpa dengannya?"

Deg!

Taeyong jantungan mendadak, begitu pula Yuta.

"Be-belum, benarkah Yuu?" balas Taeyong agak terbata.

Yuta menganggukkan kepala kaku.

"Anaknya lebih penurut daripada yang lain, mungkin karena dia anak pertama keluarga Jung, jadi banyak yang menyayangi dan menaruh perhatian besar padanya," jelas Jaejoong, "Syukurnya, dia termasuk orang yang tahu diri."

Seperti ada petir yang menyambar, Taeyong pun _speechless_ seketika, sedangkan Yuta cengo.

Serius Jaejoong berkata begitu?

"Anaknya juga menggemaskan!" kata Jaejoong lagi sambil tersenyum-senyum _gaje_ membayangkan sosok unyu anaknya.

Kini giliran Taeyong yang cengo maksimal, sedangkan Yuta gantian _speechless_.

"Taeyong, bertemanlah dengannya! Nanti aku kenalkan," ucap Jaejoong riang.

Mau tak mau Taeyong mengangguk kaku sembari berkata, "Ba-Baik, kami akan berteman baik, Bibi jangan cemas."

Jaejoong tampak senang mendengar perkataan Taeyong, sedangkan Taeyong sendiri...

'Baiklah Jung Jaehyun! Siap-siap dengan pembalasanku...' batinnya menyeringai.

* * *

 _"Kecapi dan Panah"_

* * *

Disamping itu...

"HATCHIIII!"

Jaehyun bersin mendadak.

Hansol yang sedang menemani Jaehyun latihan memanah pun mengernyitkan dahi bingung.

"Tuan Muda Jaehyun? Apa Anda sakit?"

Jaehyun hanya menggeleng kepala singkat.

"Entahlah, hanya saja aku merasa akan mendapat kesialan."

Hansol _speechless_.

* * *

 _ **To be continue...**_

* * *

 **Mind to Review? :)**


	2. Surat dan Teh

Pagi hari kembali hadir di Kediaman Jung. Bila fokus pada salah satu bangunan di sana, lebih tepatnya di Wisma Barat, terdapat sosok elegan Taeyong tengah terduduk manis di beranda kamar. Di hadapan sang pemuda Lee, terduduk pula Yuta yang menggigit ujung bibirnya dengan raut tegang yang sangat kentara. Matanya tampak teliti melihat pergerakan tangan Taeyong yang melayang di atas papan catur. Hingga pada akhirnya, Yuta langsung menahan napasnya saat pion hitam yang tergenggam di jemari Taeyong itu telah mendarat sempurna di tempat yang...

"Yeah! Aku menang!"

...membuatnya kalah pada pertandingan catur dengan sang Tuan Muda untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Argh!" seru Yuta frustasi sembari meremas kepalanya, "Kenapa sejak belajar catur dari Tuan Muda, aku cuma pernah menang sekali? Itu pun saat Tuan Muda sedang sakit!"

Taeyong hanya tertawa renyah.

"Lain kali kubiarkan kau menang!" ucap Taeyong dengan watadosnya.

Yuta manyun, masih tidak terima dengan kekalahannya.

Taeyong yang sedari tadi masih tertawa pun lambat laun terdiam. Entah kenapa secara mendadak dirinya berpikir keras. Perilaku Taeyong yang berubah secara drastis itupun mau tak mau membuat perhatian Yuta tertarik kembali. Sang pelayan pun agak mengernyit bingung ketika mendapati ekspresi Tuan Mudanya yang tidak bisa diartikan itu. Lantas saja Yuta secara refleks mengambil secangkir teh hangat kemudian hendak menyerahkannya kepada Taeyong jika saja...

"Baiklah!" seru Taeyong sambil berdiri mendadak, membuat Yuta yang tinggal beberapa langkah sampai di kursi Taeyong langsung terjungkal dengan tidak elitnya lantaran kaget akan reaksi Taeyong yang tiba-tiba.

"Yuu! Tolong siapkan alat tulis secepa―Yuu? Apa yang kau lakukan di situ?" kata Taeyong bingung kala mendapati Yuta nyungsep dengan secangkir teh yang entah kenapa dalam keadaan baik-baik saja di genggamannya.

Lagi-lagi yang bisa Yuta lakukan hanya manyun. Segera, ia bangkit dari posenya yang tidak elit itu, kemudian bergegas melaksakan tugas yang dititahkan Taeyong. Tak lupa juga sebelumnya ia memberikan secangkir teh penuh perjuangan itu yang justru malah membuat Taeyong semakin bingung, namun pada akhirnya Taeyong minum juga teh tersebut. Dasar.

Tak lama kemudian, Yuta datang kembali berbekalkan pesanan yang diminta Taeyong. Taeyong pun menyambutnya dengan raut bahagia. Tanpa membuang waktu lama, ia pun segera melaksanakan rencananya.

"Apa yang Tuan Muda lakukan dengan alat tulis itu?" tanya Yuta kepo, sedikit mencuri pandang pada kegiatan yang tengah Taeyong lakukan.

Dengan senyum licik miliknya Taeyong membalas, "Aku akan membuat surat!"

Lantas Yuta pun berpikir sejenak.

'Surat?'

"Selesai!" seru Taeyong riang, tak khayal membuat Yuta tersadar dari pemikirannya. "Yuu, tolong antarkan surat ini ya!" lanjutnya seraya menyerahkan gulungan kertas yang terkunci oleh temali itu ke tangan Yuta.

Yuta pun menerimanya dengan kerutan di kening.

"Memangnya surat ini untuk siapa Tuan Muda?" tanya Yuta penasaran.

"Untuk siapa?" tanya Taeyong balik dengan nada menggoda, "Tentu saja untuk si Tuan Muda Brengsek satu itu! Siapa lagi kalau bukan Jung Jaehyun!" lanjutnya diakhiri dengan tawa nista.

Yuta pun _sweatdrop_ seketika.

'Ha-harusnya aku sudah tahu dari awal,' batin Yuta nelangsa sambil pasrah menjalankan tugas dari Tuan Mudanya.

"Siap laksanakan," ucap Yuta seraya menunduk hormat, kemudian bergegas pergi menjalankan tugasnya.

Taeyong yang ditinggal Yuta pun masih tertawa, bahkan lebih nista.

'Lihat saja kau, brengsek! Jangan kira aku sudah lupa!'

* * *

Naughty Cute Young Master

Chap. II

"Surat dan Teh"

* * *

Berawal dari niat tak niat, mau tak mau, dan terpaksa yang memang terpaksa, pada akhirnya langkah kaki Yuta sampai juga di area Wisma Timur. Sumpah ya, kalau bukan titah dari Tuan Mudanya tersayang, mana rela ia berkorban untuk menyerahkan surat itu secara langsung mengingat tingkah kurang ajar sang Tuan Muda Pertama keluarga Jung terhadap Tuan Muda Taeyong. Tapi ya sudahlah, takdir.

Omong-omong, meski sebenarnya kemarin Yuta turut serta jalan-jalan dalam rangka pengenalan lingkungan dengan Taeyong. Tapi tetap saja, kalau tanpa petunjuk yang jelas, bisa-bisa ia tersesat mengingat area Wisma Timur itu luasnya tidak main-main. Mana empat Paviliun utamanya mirip pula. Oleh sebab itulah, mana tahu dia Jaehyun tinggal di Paviliun mana? Yuta bukan _stalker_!

'Kalau begini keadaannya sih, satunya-satunya jalan cuma cari satu-persatu,' batin Yuta usai berpikir keras, 'Oh Tuhanku, cobaanmu unyu sekali,' lanjut batinnya mulai ngawur.

Baru selangkah Yuta berniat melaksanakan tugasnya, tiba-tiba dari arah berlawanan muncul seseorang yang berjalan begitu cepat. Yuta yang tak terlalu tangkas meng- _handle_ kelincahannya pun gagal mengerem sehingga tabrakan yang berlokasi di belokan tersebut tak terhindari. Akibat tabrakan tak terencana itulah, Yuta jatuh terjungkal ke belakang untuk kedua kalinya hari ini. Tak pelak hal tersebut membuat Yuta sedikit emosi dan hendak menghajar orang yang berani-beraninya menabrak dirinya.

Akan tetapi, belum sempat niat Yuta terlaksana, sebuah uluran tangan membuat fokus Yuta tertumpu pada satu titik, yaitu pada sosok pemuda tinggi yang sedang berlutut ke arahnya dengan penuh hormat; hendak membantunya bangkit. Entah kemana emosi Yuta tadi, secara refleks tangannya menerima uluran tangan pemuda sampai mereka sama-sama berdiri dan saling berhadapan.

"Maaf. Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya pemuda itu sembari memperhatikan Yuta. Siapa tahu ada yang terluka, pikirnya.

Yuta pun mengangguk pelan, "Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih."

Baiklah, dari nada yang dikeluarkan Yuta, sepertinya pelayan pribadi Tuan Muda Taeyong itu sudah lupa dengan niatnya untuk menghajar si pemuda, sedangkan si pemuda yang sebenarnya Hansol itu diam-diam mengamati Yuta yang tengah tenggelam dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Bukannya curiga, akan tetapi bertindak waspada itu wajar kan? Lagipula ia adalah pelayan sekaligus pengawal salah satu keluarga Jung, sudah sepantasnya Hansol berlaku begitu. Terlebih, Hansol merasa belum pernah melihat sosok Yuta.

"Maaf jika aku lancang. Tapi dari pakaian yang kau kenakan, sepertinya kau bukan pelayan kediaman Jung," kata Hansol _to the point_.

Yuta yang tersadar dari lamunannya pun segera membalas.

"Ya. Aku pelayan pribadi Tuan Muda Lee yang tengah berkujung untuk tinggal sementara waktu di sini."

"Rupanya begitu," balas Hansol singkat sebelum membatin, 'Alibinya kuat.'

Ah, mungkin Hansol bukan waspada lagi tapi sudah curiga tingkat akut. Maklum, dia memang terlatih untuk hal-hal asing, sedangkan Yuta yang mendapat balasan flat dari Hansol malah membuatnya terdiam seribu bahasa. Akan tetapi ketika Yuta tanpa sengaja teringat akan tujuan awal ia dikirim ke Wisma Timur, keinginan bertanya pun tak bisa terhindarkan.

"O iya, boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" tanya Yuta.

Hansol yang mendapat pertanyaan tiba-tiba pun refleks menganggukkan kepala.

"Maaf, Tuan Muda Pertama keluarga Jung tinggal di Paviliun mana?"

Pertanyaan inti yang dilontarkan Yuta pun semakin menambah tingkat kecurigaan Hansol pada Yuta. Karena seingatnya saat Tuan Muda Lee datang ke kediaman Jung, sang Tuan Muda Jaehyun tidak menghadiri acara penyambutan itu. Lalu bagaimana bisa orang yang mengaku pelayan pribadi Tuan Muda Lee ini bisa tahu tentang Jaehyun? pikir Hansol mulai menganalisis.

Ah, rupanya Hansol lupa kalau Tuan Muda Pertama keluarga Jung itu terkenal, sehingga ia pun melupakan juga tentang sebuah fakta bila informasi mengenai Jaehyun secara umum mudah didapat.

"Kenapa kau mencari Tuan Muda Pertama?" ucap Hansol malah balik bertanya.

Lama kelamaan Yuta jengah juga dengan sikap Hansol. _Hell yeah_ , tentu saja. Dikiranya Yuta tidak menyadari apa bila sedari tadi pemuda di hadapannya ini terus-terusan menganalisisnya? Begitu-begitu jangan remehkan Yuta. Sebagai anak yang lahir dari keturunan pelayan handal klan Nakamoto, tentunya marga yang disandangnya itu tidak main-main. Meski Yuta terkadang sedikit ceroboh, namun keahliannya bukan sebuah hal yang patut diremehkan. Kalau tidak, mana mungkin ia dapat didapuk sebagai dayang pribadi Taeyong?

"Ada surat dari Tuan Muda yang ditujukan Tuan Muda Pertama Jung." Pada akhirnya Yuta berucap, "Maaf kalau aku tidak sopan, tapi bisakah kita hentikan acara 'analisis dan curiga' ini? Kalau aku berbohong, kau bisa penggal kepalaku nanti. Sekarang tugas utamaku adalah mengantar surat ini dan aku harus berhasil melaksanakannya agar Tuan Muda Lee tidak kecewa."

Hansol pun terkesiap mendengar jawaban Yuta meski tak terlalu kentara terlukis di wajahnya. Sungguh ia tak menyangka, pemuda manis yang sempat ia tabrak itu bukan orang sembarangan.

Tunggu, apa Hansol tadi menyebut Yuta manis?

Akhirnya, Hansol menghela napas kecil untuk mengendalikan pemikirannya yang random mendadak sebelum berucap,

"Baiklah, silahkan mengikutiku. Maaf jika perlakuanku tadi membuatmu tidak nyaman," putus Hansol pada akhirnya, "Ji Hansol, pelayan pribadi Tuan Muda Jaehyun," lanjutnya memperkenalkan diri.

Yuta tersenyum tipis tanda sedikit lega.

"Nakamoto Yuta, pelayan pribadi Tuan Muda Taeyong."

Hansol mengangguk sopan.

"Mari."

* * *

 _"Surat dan Teh"_

* * *

 **Paviliun Api**

Jaehyun yang sedang melukis pun refleks menolehkan kepala saat mendengar langkah seseorang memasuki ruangannya. Di sana, ia mendapati Hansol yang langsung memberi hormat kepadanya.

"Maaf atas kelancangan hamba, Tuan Muda Jaehyun. Ada yang ingin menyerahkan surat pada Anda," kata Hansol melapor.

Jaehyun mengernyitkan kening, "Surat?" ucapnya sembari berjalan mendekati Hansol.

Hansol mengangguk patuh.

"Baiklah."

Tiba-tiba dari arah luar muncul sosok Yuta, kemudian dengan canggung ia menunduk hormat ke arah Jaehyun yang menatapnya agak terkejut, terbukti dari alisnya yang terangkat sedikit.

"Bukannya kau yang hari itu?" ucap Jaehyun _to the point_.

Yuta pun hanya mengangguk kaku. Untuk saat ini, ia lebih memilih terlihat menurut, daripada membuat nama Tuan Mudanya tercoreng. Tapi jujur saja ya, tangannya gatal ingin menghajar Tuan Muda Jung di hadapannya ini. Jangan pikir Yuta tidak dongkol dengan tingkahnya hari lalu.

Jaehyun yang tidak begitu mempedulikan keadaan Yuta pun menghela napasnya.

"Mana suratnya?" kata Jaehyun pada akhirnya.

Yuta pun tanpa buang-buang waktu lagi langsung memberikan surat tersebut pada Jaehyun tanpa mengurangi kesopanannya. _Hell yeah_ , begitu-begitu Yuta tahu tempat juga.

Jaehyun bergegas membuka surat tersebut kemudian membacanya.

 _(Saat memetik kecapi, ada panah melesat._

 _Masuk Paviliun tanpa berkata-kata._

 _Padahal bertemu dengan tamu._

 _Bahkan bertindak tidak sepantasnya._

 _Hanya bisa diampuni dengan maaf―Lee Taeyong)_

Baik Hansol maupun Yuta, secara bersamaan mereka langsung cengo maksimal saat melihat Jaehyun bergegas menulis surat balasan dengan tampang judes yang benar-benar tak enak dipandang. Jujur saja, Yuta memang tidak tahu menahu isi surat Tuan Mudanya itu. Jangan sampai dirinya bertingkah lancang dan menodai kepercayaan Taeyong padanya. Tapi, jika dilihat dari reaksi Tuan Muda Jaehyun, sepertinya Tuan Muda Taeyong berhasil mengaduk-aduk emosi pemuda tersebut.

'Aku dimaafkan asal aku minta maaf?' batin Jaehyun sebal, masih berpikir keras untuk membuat surat yang setimpal dengan surat Taeyong.

Setelah selesai, Jaehyun pun segera memberikan surat tersebut kepada Yuta.

"Maaf merepotkan, itu surat balasanku untuk Tuan Mudamu," kata Jaehyun sebelum kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya, melukis.

Yuta pun segera undur diri.

* * *

 _(Pertemuan pertama di Paviliun Nada._

 _Sungguh menyesal saat itu._

 _Ingin maaf terucap._

 _Senangkan hatiku dulu―Jung Jaehyun)_

SRET!

Suara kertas yang disobek pun mau tak mau membuat Yuta tersentak kaget. Lantas Yuta mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah sang Tuan Muda, yang disambut dengan kondisi berapi-api Taeyong masih meratapi surat yang sudah terbelah dua itu. Tak berselang lama, Taeyong pun kembali menyobek-nyobek surat tersebut sampai tak tersisa. Baiklah, sudah jelas Taeyong kalap.

"Sial!" seru Taeyong geram, "Kurang ajar! Menyesal bertemu denganku? Senangkan dirinya dulu baru minta maaf? Bah! Mati saja kau brengsek!" lanjutnya mencak-mencak.

Yuta yang sedikit tahu isi surat dari Jaehyun pun hanya bisa _speechless_ dan _sweatdrop_. Ya ampun, pantas saja Taeyong sampai meledak seperti itu.

"Tapi!" Suara tinggi Taeyong yang tiba-tiba terdengar pun entah mengapa berhasil membuat Yuta merinding, terlebih lagi ketika Taeyong mulai tertawa tidak jelas seperti orang kerasukan. "Tak ada salahnya juga 'menyenangkan' Tuan Muda Pertama Jung."

Mau tidak mau Yuta pun menelan ludah secara paksa. Sebab Yuta tahu benar apa maksud dari kata "menyenangkan" yang dibicarakan Taeyong. Terlebih, lagi-lagi Taeyong kembali berkutat dengan alat tulis di hadapannya. Dari raut wajah Taeyong pun tertera jelas ia benar-benar niat membalas surat Jaehyun saking geramnya.

Alhasil, untuk kesekian kalinya Yuta harus rela jadi tukang pos dadakan.

* * *

 _(Semua itu kata-katamu._

 _Hati-hati akan halangan._

 _Gagak akan muncul di ruanganmu._

 _Ini adalah peringatan―Lee Taeyong)_

'Tulisannya jelek sekali,' pikir Jaehyun watados tanpa sadar tersenyum kecil, 'Lagi pula... gagak?' lanjutnya membatin sedikit bingung.

Tiba-tiba suara seseorang yang berlari tergesa-gesa memasuki ruangannya pun tak khayal membuat Jaehyun dan Hansol terkejut. Di ambang pintu, mereka menemukan sosok Tuan Muda Kecil Johnny yang terengah-engah karena habis berlari. Belum sempat Jaehyun menanyai ada apa gerangankah yang terjadi pada adiknya itu, terlebih dulu Johnny berkata.

"Hyung! Banyak gagak di luar!" serunya heboh seraya kembali keluar dari ruangan Jaehyun.

Jaehyun dan Hansol pun tanpa membuang waktu langsung keluar mengikuti jejak Johnny. Dan benar saja perkataan Tuan Muda paling bungsu keluarga Jung satu itu, mereka benar-benar melihat banyak gagak hitam beterbangan di sekitar Paviliun Api, terutama di bagian atap ruangan Jaehyun.

'Mu-Mustahil,' batin Jaehyun _sweatdrop_.

Hansol sendiri berdecak malas. Di pikirannya saat ini, pasti gagak-gagak itu akan menyeretnya pada hal-hal yang merepotkan.

"Hyung! Hansol hyung! Tangkap gagak-gagak itu dong!' seru Johnny heboh.

Tuh kan, hal ini yang dimaksud merepotkan oleh Hansol.

Jaehyun yang entah mengapa _badmood_ mendadak itu pun refleks menjitak kepala Johnny, sedangkan Johnny yang merasa dinistai Jaehyun langsung nangis _gaje_. Hansol yang mendapati semua itu lagi-lagi hanya bisa menghela napas. Benarkan pemikirannya, semua ini akan berimbas pada hal merepotkan, pikirnya berusaha sabar.

Pada akhirnya, Hansol segera mengambil jaring bergagang yang ada di sekitar mereka, kemudian menyerahkan jaring tersebut pada Johnny yang langsung terdiam dari tangis ababilnya.

"Silakan Tuan Muda Kecil bermain-main dan menangkap gagak-gagak itu dengan jaring ini sebelum mereka menghilang," saran Hansol.

Akhirnya Johnny mengangguk dan melakukan apa yang disarankan oleh Hansol. Tak berselang lama, adik Jaehyun itu pun tampak sangat bahagia dan riang dengan kegiatan barunya.

Sedangkan Jaehyun yang sedari tadi hanya diam setelah menjitak Johnny, entah mengapa tiba-tiba menyeringai licik.

'Lee Taeyong ya? Aku mau tahu.'

* * *

Di samping itu, tak jauh dari Paviliun Api terletak, tepatnya di semak-semak.

'Kenapa harus aku yang melepaskan gagak-gagak ini?' batin Yuta galau sembari menatap gagak-gagak hitam yang masih berterbangan dari kotak besar yang dibawanya, 'Lagipula darimana Tuan Muda Taeyong mendapat semua gagak ini?' batinnya lagi tidak habis pikir.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Yuta hanya bisa merana.

* * *

 _"Surat dan Teh"_

* * *

Malam hari yang sunyi, hampir semua pencahayaan yang berada Kediaman Jung telah berganti sinarnya menjadi redup. Mungkin karena memang sudah saatnya tidur demi mengistirahatkan jiwa dan raga yang telah lelah. Namun jika diperhatikan secara seksama, ada cahaya terang yang terdapat di salah satu ruang di Wisma Timur, tepatnya terletak di Paviliun Udara.

Ah, bukannya itu ruang Tuan Muda Winwin?

"Hei, Winwin! Aku sungguh tak tahu lagi bagaimana cara mendekati Tuan Muda Lee."

Dari balik ruang tidur Winwin yang penghuninya masih siaga itu, tiba-tiba sang sepupu alias Doyoung yang memang tengah berkunjung pun mengutarakan kegundahannya. Dari nada yang Doyoung keluarkan, tampak sekali keponakan Jaejoong itu lumayan frustasi.

"Tapi jujur saja, aku ingin mempersuntingnya. Tak peduli _gender_ kita sama," lanjutnya diakhiri helaan napas.

Winwin yang mendengar keluhan sang sepupu hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Tak hanya kau saja, begitu pula denganku," balas Winwin mulai tertarik dengan topik yang dibicarakan Doyoung. "Lagipula, dia orang terkenal di Ibukota, tak heran banyak yang tertarik padanya."

Mendengar perkataan Winwin, Doyoung semakin frustasi. Ia mengacak rambutnya secara tak karuan.

"Jika dibiarkan, kita akan begini terus sampai dia pergi dari sini," ucap Doyoung kacau, "Bagaimana ini Winwin?"

Melihat sang sepupu yang sepertinya benar-benar kalut, mau tak mau akhirnya Winwin merasa kasihan juga. Begitu-begitu, mereka tumbuh bersama dan sering melalui segala hal bersama pula. Ada saat dimana Winwin merasa iba, seperti saat ini. Oleh sebab itulah, ia memutuskan untuk sedikit membantu Doyoung.

"Hm. Biarpun aku suka Tuan Muda Lee, aku akan membantumu mencari akal," ucap Winwin yang tengah terduduk santai itu sambil minum teh yang terseduh di atas meja di sampingnya. "Bagaimana?"

Doyoung tampak menimang-nimang perkataan Winwin. Usai dirasa tak akan ada hal yang merugikannya, Doyoung pun mengangguk.

"Baiklah, apa rencanamu?"

Winwin tersenyum misterius, "Mudah saja, kita..."

Winwin pun menghentikan perkataannya. Dengan telunjuk jarinya, ia menunjuk Doyoung kemudian menekuknya berulang-ulang, tanda agar Doyoung mendekat ke arahnya. Doyoung yang paham akan sinyal yang diberikan Winwin pun lantas melakukan permintaan Winwin. Setelah itu, Winwin membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Doyoung mengenai idenya.

"Heh, begitu ya?" ucap Doyoung menyeringai usai memahami bisikan Winwin, "Jika sudah ternoda, tak ada yang mengejarnya lagi. Meski itu wanita sekalipun."

Winwin mengangguk singkat, "Begitulah, kita incar dia saat sendirian. Baru kau bertindak sesuai rencana."

Doyoung semakin menyeringai lebar.

"Baiklah!"

* * *

 _"Surat dan Teh"_

* * *

Esok hari, Taeyong berjalan dengan begitu tenangnya saat melewati jembatan penghubung antara Wisma Timur dan Wisma Barat. Tujuannya jelas, ia hendak bertandang ke Paviliun Bintang yang berada di taman belakang aula kediaman Jung. Jujur saja Taeyong tak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya ketika Yuta bercerita tentang salah satu tempat bagus di kediaman Jung yang tak sengaja Yuta temukan usai mengerjai Tuan Muda Pertama Jung. Menurut Yuta, tempat tersebut amatlah cocok bagi Taeyong untuk merilekskan diri dengan menikmati pemandangan menakjubkan tersuguh di sekitarnya setelah peristiwa surat-menyurat sengit tempo lalu.

Di sepanjang perjalanan itulah, tak jarang Taeyong melemparkan senyumannya ketika bertemu dengan orang lain. Entah itu salah satu keluarga Jung atau bahkan sampai dayang sekalipun, ia tetap akan memperlakukan mereka sama. Tak khayal nama Lee Taeyong akan semakin diperbincangkan, terutama di kalangan para gadis. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum bila banyak yang berpikir sosok Taeyong itu merupakan sosok pasangan hidup yang ideal.

Tapi tunggu, kenapa tatapan mereka begitu berbeda saat berpapasan dengan Yuta? Ah, tentu saja mereka iri dengan Yuta karena bisa dekat-dekat dengan Tuan Muda Taeyong. Sebab, tidak semua orang bisa sedekat itu dengan salah satu bangsawan dari Ibukota satu ini.

"Bunga Hortensia yang mekar tahun ini sungguh indah," ungkap Taeyong memulai perbincangan ketika hanya dirinya saja dan Yuta yang berada di jembatan itu.

Yuta yang ikut menikmati ketakjuban akan kelopak-kelopak Hortensia yang hampir mengepung sisi-sisi jembatan pun menganggukan kepala setuju.

"Mumpung hari ini Tuan Muda sedang bersemangat. Bagaimana kalau bermain seharian?" usul Yuta riang.

Taeyong tersenyum lebar saat mendengar perkataan Yuta.

"Tentu saja! Kenapa tidak? Kau ingin main apa Yuu?" sahut Taeyong setuju.

"Yeah!" sorak Yuta senang, "Bagaimana kalau..."

Baik Yuta maupun Taeyong tampak terlarut pada perbincangan mereka dalam merencanakan permainan-permainan apa yang akan mereka jalani hari ini. Tak terasa, langkah mereka sudah dekat dengan Paviliun Bintang. Taeyong dan Yuta yang masih berdiskusi pun kehilangan arah pembicaraan mereka ketika menemukan sosok-sosok yang tidak asing di hidup mereka ternyata tengah berada di Paviliun Bintang. Yah, siapa lagi kalau bukan Tuan Muda Jaehyun?

Entah kemana _mood_ baik Taeyong tadi. Yang jelas, sekarang ia merasa kesal mendadak kala menerima kenyataan tak hanya dirinya dan Yuta yang berada di Paviliun Bintang, akan tetapi harus rela membagi ruang dengan Jaehyun yang tampaknya tengah bersantai ditemani pelayan pribadinya itu.

Dari pihak Jaehyun sendiri, sebenarnya ia sudah menyadari bila akan ada tamu yang akan bertandang ke tempat favoritnya. Bagaimana tidak sadar? Suara kedua tamu yang lumayan berisik itu benar-benar mengganggu dirinya yang tengah menikmati kata per kata dalam kalimat yang tertuang pada novel di genggamannya. Hanya saja, Jaehyun lebih memilih tidak peduli, apalagi ketika mengetahui siapa gerangankah yang mengganggu waktu bersantai indahnya. Sang pelayan alias Hansol pun hanya bisa mengikuti jejak sang Tuan Muda dengan berkutat pada ramuan teh mint di hadapannya.

Taeyong yang sudah sampai di Paviliun Bintang pun semakin geram karena sang Tuan Muda Pertama Jung satu itu hanya diam saja kala menerima kehadirannya. Baiklah, jujur saja Taeyong merasa diabaikan. Oleh sebab itulah ia lebih memilih untuk bertindak dalam sebuah perkataan.

"Tuan Muda Brengsek Jung Jaehyun, apa kau tak mempersilahkan aku masuk?" ucap Taeyong sembari tersenyum kecil dengan terpaksa.

Hansol yang mendengar panggilan terhadap Jaehyun pun lumayan terkejut dengan kelancangan tamu yang ternyata merupakan Tuan Muda dari pelayan yang ia curigai kemarin. Akan tetapi karena Jaehyun lebih memilih untuk tidak mempersalahkan, akhirnya ia hanya diam dan lekas-lekas membereskan pekerjaannya.

"Terserahmu," balas Jaehyun sekenanya; lebih memilih terfokus pada jalan cerita di lembaran novel miliknya.

Tak khayal sikap Jaehyun yang menyebalkan itu membuat Taeyong dongkol setengah mati. Namun Taeyong berusaha menahannya agar tak berbuntut panjang. Jadi, akhirnya ia diikuti Yuta masuk ke dalam Paviliun Bintang tersebut dan langsung duduk berhadapan dengan Jaehyun. Sedangkan Yuta lebih memilih agak mengambil jarak dengan bersimpuh sopan di samping Hansol yang sudah selesai dengan tugasnya.

Yah, tidak mungkin kan di situasi seperti ini pelayan seperti dirinya duduk berdampingan dengan sang Tuan Muda? Baik Hansol maupun Yuta juga tahu tempat dan posisi meski hubungan antara Tuan dan Pelayan mereka sudah seperti saudara.

"Tuan Muda sehat-sehat saja?" sapa Taeyong setelah berhasil mengendalikan emosinya; sekadar basa-basi.

"Ya," balas Jaehyun singkat; tidak niat.

Baiklah, sepertinya pengendalian emosi Taeyong runtuh seketika.

'Sialan! Sombong sekali Tuan Muda brengsek satu ini!' batin Taeyong geram maksimal.

Entah bagaimana dan darimana, tiba-tiba Taeyong langsung mengeluarkan alat tulis di atas meja kemudian menulis sesuatu dengan menggebu-gebu. Entah pula apa yang ditulis sang Tuan Muda, yang jelas perilaku mendadak itu membuat Yuta dan Hansol cengo berjamaah. Sedangkan Jaehyun, ia sedikit melirik ke arah Taeyong tanpa bisa menyembunyikan senyum gelinya.

Setelah selesai dengan acaranya, Taeyong langsung menunjukkan apa yang ditulisnya ke hadapan Jaehyun.

 _(MINTA MAAF!)_

Jaehyun lantas mendengus usai membaca tulisan Taeyong.

"Seorang bangsawan yang baik tidak sopan jika main paksa," komentar Jaehyun nge- _jleb_ kemudian kembali berkutat pada novelnya.

Taeyong yang sudah kalap pun langsung meremas kertas digenggamannya, kemudian hendak melempar remasan tersebut ke arah Jaehyun. Namun sayang refleks Jaehyun lebih cepat dengan menangkap pergelangan tangan Taeyong kemudian menariknya mendekat dengan kekuatan penuh. Lantas saja tanpa bisa dicegah, Taeyong pun sampai terduduk di atas meja yang menjadi jarak di antara mereka tadi hingga wajahnya berjarak begitu dekat dengan wajah Jaehyun.

"Watakmu lumayan buruk sebagai bangsawan, Tuan Muda Lee," ucap Jaehyun seraya tersenyum manis, "Apa tidak takut nanti tidak laku?" lanjutnya diakhiri seringaian usil.

Tindakan Jaehyun terhadap Taeyong selanjutnya pun berhasil membuat Hansol sampai terjungkal dari duduknya. Yuta yang berada di samping Hansol juga refleks merobek kain bagian bawah hanbok-nya yang sudah sedari tadi ia remas-remas sebagai pelampiasan rasa kesalnya.

Bagaimana tidak?

Lagi-lagi Tuan Muda Jaehyun bertindak tak senonoh terhadap sang tamu alias Tuan Muda Taeyong dengan mengecup ringan tengkuk Taeyong lagi. Bedanya, setelah kemarin-kemarin tengkuk kanan yang kena, kini giliran tengkuk bagian kiri sang bangsawan Lee yang menjadi sasaran.

Taeyong yang untuk kesekian kalinya merasa dilecehkan pun langsung menarik tangannya yang masih berada di genggaman Jaehyun dengan kasar. Tak hanya itu, Taeyong sampai mengambil jarak lumayan jauh dan menunjuk-nujuk Jaehyun dengan tidak sopannya.

"Brengsek!" bentak Taeyong emosi, "Kau mau main-main denganku, hah?" tantangnya sengak, "Lagipula mau aku laku atau tidak, itu bukan urusanmu!"

Jaehyun yang sudah merasa puas bisa mengerjai Taeyong pun lagi-lagi hanya mendengus geli. Tanpa membuang-buang waktu lagi, ia langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar dari Paviliun Bintang.

"Hansol, kita jalan!" perintah Jaehyun.

Hansol yang telah berhasil kembali dari posisi tidak elitnya segera mengangguk dan mengikuti Jaehyun di belakang. Yuta yang sudah tersadar dari gelap matanya pun hendak mengejar Jaehyun dan memberinya pelajaran. Akan tetapi, Taeyong yang langsung menggenggam tangannya refleks membuat Yuta mengurungkan niatnya. Apalagi ketika melihat seringai iblis yang keluar dari bibir Tuan Mudanya.

"Yang terhormat Tuan Muda Jung Jaehyun," panggil Taeyong dengan nada yang terdengar berbeda. Tak khayal berhasil membuat Jaehyun dan Hansol menoleh. "Mohon agar hati-hati dalam menjalani hari-hari Anda setelah ini," lanjutnya diakhiri senyum yang sangat manis, tak lupa pula ia memberi tundukan hormat meski singkat.

Yuta yang merasakan aura tubuh Taeyong yang mulai berbeda itu pun dengan sendirinya merinding disko, dan ternyata peristiwa yang dirasakan Yuta ini rupanya menyalur pada Hansol yang entah mengapa bulu kuduknya ikut meremang mendapati reaksi Taeyong. Sedangkan Jaehyun yang tak menyadari keadaan sesungguhnya pun malah _sweatdrop_ dengan watados-nya. Bahkan dengan angkuh, Jaehyun kembali mengambil langkah menjauhi Paviliun Bintang.

'Begitukah?' batin Jaehyun menyeringai kecil, 'Mari kita lihat.'

Ah, kasihan sekali Hansol, lagi-lagi harus menerima tekanan aura yang mengerikan, terlebih lagi itu dari Tuan Mudanya.

* * *

 _"Surat dan Teh"_

* * *

Hari pertama setelah pertemuannya dengan Taeyong di Paviliun Bintang, dari balik jendela kamarnya, Jaehyun tampak menerawang jauh. Tak jarang dalam lamunannya itu terbesit bayang-bayang sosok Taeyong dalam berbagai ekspresi yang entah mengapa berhasil membuatnya tersenyum kecil. Namun Jaehyun segera menggelengkan kepalanya setelah menyadari keanehannya itu.

Lantaran pemikiran Jaehyun makin kemana-mana, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menyudahi acara melow-nya dengan berniat menutup jendela kamarnya dengan tirai. Belum juga beraksi, tiba-tiba dari arah luar jendela muncul berbagai serangga yang terbang secara bersamaan memasuki kamar Jaehyun. Jaehyun yang terkejut pun tak sempat menutup jendelanya dan lebih memilih lari terbirit-birit keluar dari kamarnya.

Ah, ternyata ancaman Tuan Muda Taeyong sudah dimulai.

* * *

Hari kedua, berusaha mengabaikan hari kemarin mengenai kejadian ababilnya dengan berbagai jenis serangga yang absurd itu, Jaehyun tampak kelelahan setelah berlatih memanah seharian di tempat biasa. Memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak, Jaehyun pun bergegas menuju bangku yang tersedia di sana. Akan tetapi reaksi pertama yang Jaehyun keluarkan adalah kerutan di kening. Bagaimana tidak? Kenapa di bangku tersebut hanya ada secangkir teh? Kemana Hansol? Setahunya tadi, pelayan pribadinya itu masih bersama dirinya dan menemaninya berlatih memanah. Apa saking terfokusnya pada latihan memanahnya, Jaehyun sampai lupa daratan hingga mengacuhkan Hansol?

Lebih memilih untuk tak banyak berpikir, Jaehyun pun meraih secangkir teh tersebut kemudian meminumnya. Tapi...

BRUSH!

Jaehyun langsung menyemburkan isi teh tersebut ketika rasa dari teh yang ia minum sangat aneh. Asin campur pedas!

"Tuan Muda Jaehyun! Apa yang terjadi?"

Hansol datang menghampiri Jaehyun dengan raut muka yang panik.

"Hansol! Teh macam apa yang kau ramu untukku? Kenapa rasanya aneh?" tanya Jaehyun _to the point_.

Hansol mengernyit bingung.

Teh?

"Maaf Tuan Muda Jaehyun, bukannya tadi Tuan Muda meninggalkan memo ini di bangku pada hamba? Di memo itu tertulis Tuan Muda Jaehyun ingin minum kopi. Oleh karena itulah hamba undur diri untuk meracik kopi saat Tuan Muda berlatih memanah," jelas Hansol sembari memberikan memo tersebut pada Jaehyun.

Jaehyun yang menerima memo tersebut lumayan terkejut dengan isinya. Ah, bukan, lebih tepatnya pada tulisan tangan di memo itu yang benar-benar sama dengan gaya tulisannya.

Hm, lagi-lagi ancaman Tuan Muda Taeyong berlaku. Untung ada pelayan seperti Yuta yang mendampinginya.

* * *

Hari ketiga usai pertemuan bersejarah di Paviliun Bintang, sedikitnya Jaehyun menghela napas lega lantaran sampai petang ini, tidak terjadi hal-hal aneh seperti dua hari yang telah lalu. Jaehyun yang sedang bersantai di kamarnya pun memutuskan untuk berjalan ke arah mejanya dan terduduk di sana. Segera, ia membuka lembaran kertas di hadapannya sampai pada kertas yang masih kosong; hendak melanjutkan hobi mengarangnya mumpung _mood_ dan _feel_ -nya sedang baik.

Namun naas, ternyata tinta yang menjadi teman sang kuas telah habis. Jaehyun lantas berdecak sebelum mengambil sebotol kecil tinta di gudang perpustakaan masih berada di Paviliun Api lantaran persediaan di bipetnya telah habis.

Baru selangkah Jaehyun keluar kamar, sesuatu yang entah apa itu pun membuat Jaehyun terjatuh dengan pose yang tidak elit karena tersandung.

"BWAHAHAHA!"

Suara tawa seseorang yang lumayan kencang itu pun berhasil menarik perhatian Jaehyun yang sudah terduduk dari jatuhnya. Dari balik jendela yang terdapat di koridor, manik Jaehyun menemukan sosok Taeyong yang tadi sempat tertawa dengan nistanya kini telah berganti dengan seringai kemenangan. Belum sempat Jaehyun membalas, Taeyong yang ditemani oleh Yuta pun segera kabur dari sana.

"Astaga!" seru Hansol terkejut ketika mendapati diri Jaehyun tengah terduduk di depan pintu kamarnya dengan pose yang aneh, "Apa yang terjadi Tuan Muda? Dan kenapa banyak sekali benang di depan pintu kamar anda?"

Jaehyun lebih memilih untuk berdiri dan mengabaikan Hansol.

Baiklah, _mood_ dan _feel_ Jaehyun hancur seketika.

* * *

 _"Surat dan Teh"_

* * *

Hari berikutnya, di siang hari yang lumayan terik, tepatnya di kamar Taeyong yang terletak di Paviliun Air, Wisma Barat.

"Tuan Muda! Apa Tuan Muda masih ingin main?" ucap Yuta sambil menyeduh teh madu untuk Taeyong.

"Tentu!" jawab Taeyong riang, "Tapi sepertinya hari ini tidak bisa," lanjutnya dengan penuh penyesalan sembari menatap selembar kertas di tangannya, "Bibi Jaejoong ingin aku sendirian ke Menara Awan di taman bela―Eh? Sendirian?" Manik Taeyong agak melebar.

'Pergi sendirian?' batin Yuta seraya mengernyitkan kening, 'Aneh,' lanjutnya curiga.

Yuta yang telah selesai meramu teh madu tersebut pun segera menyerahkan kepada Taeyong yang langsung menerimanya.

"Tuan Muda tidak mau aku temani?" tanya Yuta memastikan.

Jujur saja hatinya agak tidak tenang.

Taeyong menganggukan kepalanya mantap.

"Sungguh tidak apa-apa sendirian?" tanya Yuta lagi, masih tidak yakin.

Taeyong yang menangkap kekhawatiran Yuta pun lantas tersenyum. Tak hanya itu, telapak tangan kanan Taeyong turut melayang ke atas kepala Yuta kemudian mengacak-acak rambut milik sang pelayan pribadinya itu dengan gemas.

"Tidak masalah! Tidak akan ada apa-apa!" ucap Taeyong pasti.

Mendapati kekeraskepalaan Taeyong, Yuta hanya menghela napas.

"Baiklah, Tuan Muda."

Taeyong mengangguk pelan sembari menyeruput teh madunya.

* * *

 _ **To be continue...**_

* * *

 **-May, 13 2018-**

 **Mind to Review? :)**


	3. Menara dan Tandu

Sore hari, angin mengalun begitu lembut dalam mengiringi langkah Taeyong di sepanjang jembatan menuju Menara Awan. Semburat cahaya yang tadinya masih terbesit elok kemerahan pun mulai memudar perlahan ditelan langit gelap. Mekaran Hortensia yang tertimpa ringannya cahaya lampulah yang menemani langkah sang bangsawan Lee. Namun sayang, keelokan bunga yang sempat Taeyong puji tempo lalu tak berhasil menghalau hati Taeyong yang sedang gundah.

'Biar bilang begitu...' Taeyong menengadahkan kepala ke arah langit luas, '...perasaanku tidak enak,' batinnya diakhiri helaan napas.

Yah, sebenarnya tak hanya Yuta saja yang merasakan kejanggalan akan surat dari Nyonya Jaejoong, Taeyong pun juga merasa demikian. Hanya saja, sang Tuan Muda berusaha menghalau perasaan gundahnya itu lantaran tak mau membuat Yuta khawatir. Terlebih, kalau pun memang ini surat iseng, Taeyong pikir dampaknya tak akan seburuk yang ia duga.

Yah, jika saja Taeyong tahu...

Manik Taeyong yang kini telah kembali memandang selurus dengan jalan pun tanpa sengaja dibuat sedikit melebar saat melihat dua sosok pemuda yang tak begitu asing di hidupnya tampak berbincang asyik tengah terduduk saling berhadapan di atas pagar pembatas Menara Awan. Dengan sendirinya Taeyong mendengus sebal seraya masih melangkahkan kaki hendak melewati mereka.

"Selamat sore Tuan Muda Lee."

Namun naas, langkah Taeyong dipaksa berhenti kala salah satu di antara mereka berdua menyapanya sembari melangkah mendekat ke arah Taeyong. Yah, kalau tidak salah ingat, pemuda yang ini adalah Tuan Muda Doyoung.

Yang bisa Taeyong lakukan hanya memandang dalam diam tanpa niat.

Mendapati keterdiaman sang bangsawan, Winwin pun refleks mengerutkan kening. Meski begitu, ia tak sanggup menyembunyikan seringai kecilnya.

"Mau kemana?" ucap Winwin _to the point_ tanpa bergerak dari posisinya.

Yah, untuk kali ini Winwin hanya akan menjadi sebatas saksi sesuai dengan janjinya terhadap sang sepupu. Biarlah Doyoung yang bergerak sendiri terlebih dahulu.

Entah mengapa perasaan Taeyong tiba-tiba semakin tidak nyaman. Terlebih lagi, pandangan Doyoung terhadapnya terasa sedikit berbeda dan aneh serta membuat dadanya agak sesak.

'Rupanya ini perasaan tidak enak itu,' batin Taeyong seraya berusaha menahan rasa sesak di dada, 'Tenang, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Kau baik-baik saja. Jangan pedulikan mereka,' keukeuhnya dalam hati.

"Maaf, Bibi Jaejoong ada keperluan mencariku. Aku mohon diri," kata Taeyong berusaha sesopan mungkin tanpa memandang secara benar kepada kedua keponakan Nyonya Jaejoong itu.

Tawa Doyoung dan Winwin yang muncul tiba-tiba itu pun berhasil membuat Taeyong menaikkan sebelah alis. Sumpah, hati Taeyong mulai meronta sesak sekarang, dan itu semakin menjadi-jadi. Apalagi ketika dengan langcangnya Doyoung meraih pundak Taeyong kemudian membantingnya ke pagar tak jauh dari Winwin yang tertawa masih dalam duduknya.

"Tak perlu," ucap Doyoung yang dibuat selembut mungkin seraya mengeluskan jemarinya ke wajah Taeyong yang ekspresinya mulai kacau, "Surat itu kami yang menulisnya," lanjutnya sembari mendekatkan wajah ke Taeyong.

'Tidak! Kumohon jangan sekarang!' batin Taeyong agak panik ketika merasakan tubuhnya agak bergetar.

Yah, sebenarnya dibalik sikap ramah dan terkadang angkuh Taeyong, ternyata semua itu hanyalah topeng untuk menutupi kelemahannya; yaitu rasa trauma terbesarnya. Bukan bawaan lahir, tapi ini bersangkutan dengan peristiwa ketika ia masih berumur 8 tahun. Saat tiba-tiba ada orang asing yang masuk ke kamarnya dan hendak melakukan hal yang sepantasnya belum diketahui Taeyong. Untung saja saat itu sang ayah alias Tuan Yoochun sedang ingin mengunjungi malaikat kecilnya, jadi peristiwa nyaris bejat itu pun bisa digagalkan. Namun sayang, semua itu begitu membekas bagi Taeyong, ah, lebih tepatnya pada respon di tubuhnya.

"Ka-Kalian mau apa?"

Sial! Suara Taeyong mulai bergetar.

Doyoung yang tidak terlalu peduli dengan keadaan Taeyong pun semakin menghimpit tubuhnya.

"Apa ya? Mungkin hanya mencium sedikit," balas Doyoung.

Winwin yang mendengar kejujuran Doyoung hanya terkekeh geli sebelum berkata, "Jangan cemas, tak akan ada orang yang ke sini."

'Ti-tidak... ti-dak!' Taeyong benar-benar kehilangan kendali atas dirinya.

'Yuta!'

* * *

Naughty Cute Boy

Chap. III

"Menara dan Tandu"

* * *

'Yuta!'

Mata Yuta yang sempat terpejam karena mengantuk pun refleks terbuka lebar. Dadanya sesak seketika. Entah bagaimana ia mendengar jelas Taeyong memanggilnya, dan Yuta yakin semua itu bukan halusinasi sesaat.

'Tuan Muda!'

Yuta langsung berlari sekencang mungkin menuju Menara Awan.

* * *

Johnny yang sedang terduduk di atas pohon dalam rangka melihat sang hyung sedang latihan memanah sampai larut pun dibuat heran dengan sekelebat bayangan yang berlari kencang melewati jembatan penghubung antara Wisma Barat dan Wisma Timur.

"Hyung! Lihat! Ada bayangan aneh berlarian di sana!" seru Johnny heboh dan hampir saja jatuh kalau saja Hansol yang tengah menjaganya tidak menahannya.

Jaehyun yang sedari tadi terfokus akan panahnya pun langsung menoleh ke arah Johnny ketika menangkap kata "bayangan aneh" terucap dari bibir adiknya. Di pikiran Jaehyun saat ini, jangan-jangan ada mata-mata yang sedang menyusup ke kediaman Jung.

"Hansol!" panggil Jaehyun tiba-tiba sembari memberi sinyal kepada sang pelayan pribadi melalui tatapannya yang tentu saja tak dipahami Johnny.

Hansol yang memahami kiriman sinyal Jaehyun pun menganggukkan kepala. Segera, Hansol memanjat pohon terdekat yang lumayan tinggi kemudian mendudukan diri di dahan pohon yang kokoh. Mata bulatnya langsung terfokus pada sosok bayangan yang dimaksudkan Tuan Muda Kecil.

"Maaf Tuan Muda Jaehyun, sepertinya bayangan itu adalah Yuta pelayan Tuan Muda Taeyong," lapor Hansol setelah yakin dengan pengelihatannya.

"Eh? Pelayannya Taeyongie?" tanggap Johnny heboh lagi.

Entah mengapa Jaehyun merasa iritasi saat Johnny memanggil Taeyong se-unyu itu. Berusaha mengabaikan, Jaehyun pun kembali terfokus pada Hansol.

"Sepertinya dia sangat tergesa-gesa menuju Menara Awan, kulihat dia hanya sendiri saja," kata Hansol melanjutkan.

Jaehyun agak tersentak.

'Menara Awan...?'

Tanpa pikir panjang, Jaehyun langsung menaiki kuda putih yang tadinya akan ia gunakan untuk berlatih memanah. Ia segera menghentakkan tali yang berada di leher sang kuda hingga membuat hewan tersebut berlari sekehendak Jaehyun.

Sedangkan Hansol dan Johnny yang ditinggal pun cengo seketika sebelum pada akhirnya menyusul menggunakan kuda coklat yang sempat menemani kuda milik Jaehyun tadi.

* * *

Doyoung yang melihat Taeyong hanya terdiam dan memejamkan mata rapat-rapat pun tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya. Yeah, akhirnya Tuan Muda Lee yang lumayan angkuh itu mengalah pada pesonanya, setidaknya itulah anggapan narsis dari Doyoung yang tidak menyadari kondisi Taeyong yang sebenarnya.

Merasa inilah waktu yang tepat untuk beraksi, akhirnya Doyoung mendekatkan bibirnya kepada bibir ranum Taeyong yang sedikit bergetar hingga akhirnya...

JLEB!

Doyoung yang hampir mencium Taeyong pun dengan sigap mengambil jarak ketika mendengar suara lesatan yang begitu kencang. Maniknya refleks terbelalak saat tanpa sengaja terpaku pada suatu benda yang menancap di samping wajah Taeyong. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba keringat dingin mengucur deras dari seluruh tubuhnya saat menyadari benda apakah itu. Terlebih lagi ketika ia merasa sakit mendadak di bagian pipi kanannya ketika melihat sedikit darah tampak menghiasi benda yang kini gencar berkilat tajam itu.

'Pa-Panah ini...' batin Doyoung mulai ketakutan.

Belum habis reaksi syok Doyoung, tiba-tiba ia merasa hanbok-nya tertarik ke belakang.

"Ja-Jaehyun hyung...?" cicit Doyoung kalut.

Jaehyun yang merasa amarahnya telah di ubun-ubun pun tanpa sungkan menatap Doyoung dengan sadis. Sungguh, ia tidak menyangka salah satu sepupunya akan berperilaku layaknya bajingan. Benar-benar mempermalukan nama baik Jung.

Yah, inilah alasan terkuat mengapa Jaehyun tadi langsung bertindak kala mendapati kejanggalan yang berhubungan dengan Menara Awan. Ternyata kecurigaan Jaehyun bukan sekedar _feeling_ biasa. Ia masih ingat jelas hari lalu dimana akhirnya setelah dikerjai Taeyong dengan benang, meski _mood_ -nya hancur Jaehyun tetap memutuskan untuk mengambil sebotol tinta di gudang perpustakaan. Saat sudah sampai, tak sengaja Jaehyun melihat sosok Doyoung dan Winwin tampak berkutat serius dengan kertas dan kuas. Padahal Jaehyun tahu tempat seperti perpustakaan itu bukanlah tempat yang disukai kedua sepupunya. Jujur saja yang berhasil membuat Jaehyun terheran bahkan sampai curiga adalah ketika mendengar kata "Tuan Muda Lee" dan "Menara Awan" di perbincangan asyik mereka. Namun saat itu Jaehyun lebih memilih mengabaikan karena merasa itu bukan urusannya. Tapi jika sampai seperti ini dan nama baik keluarganya sampai terseret...

"Rendah!" bentak Jaehyun murka seraya melayangkan bogem mentahnya ke wajah Doyoung.

Tak pelak perkelahian antara Jaehyun dan Doyoung pun terjadi. Winwin yang tidak menyangka rencananya akan terganggu pun langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan hendak membantu Doyoung yang masih dihajar Jaehyun. Namun entah mengapa ia mengurungkan niatnya. Ia lebih memilih untuk menggunakan otaknya daripada otot karena ia yakin tak akan menang melawan Jaehyun yang sedang kalap itu mengingat sang Putra Pertama Tuan Besar Yunho memang terlatih dalam bertarung.

"Tuan Muda Taeyong!" seru Yuta yang baru saja tiba di Menara Awan karena ternyata kecepatan larinya kalah dari kecepatan lari kuda milik Jaehyun.

Hansol yang kedatangannya cuma kalah semenit dengan Yuta pun segera menurunkan Johnny dari kuda sebelum menyejajarkan kudanya dengan kuda hitam milik Jaehyun. Dengan gesit Hansol menggiring Johnny untuk berjalan mendekat ke tempat perkara.

Taeyong yang masih belum bisa mengontrol kesadarannya pun langsung jatuh terduduk. Sungguh keadaannya yang tengah terguncang ini benar-benar menghalangi dirinya untuk berkomunikasi dengan orang lain, bahkan terhadap orang yang dekat dengannya sekalipun.

Melihat keterguncangan Taeyong, Yuta mengepalkan kepalan tangannya erat-erat. Sumpah ia merasa gagal melindungi Taeyong tidak hanya sebagai pelayan pribadi, tapi juga sebagai sahabat. Yah, sebenarnya sedari kecil mereka bersahabat, tentu saja Yuta tahu pula mengenai trauma Taeyong sebab di kala kejadian "itu" terjadi, dirinya turut menjadi saksi. Oleh sebab itulah Yuta berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk bisa menjadi lebih kuat agar bisa melindungi orang yang ia sayangi seperti Taeyong. Tapi kenyataannya sekarang...

Yuta pun jatuh tersimpuh.

"Tu-Tuan Muda..."

Winwin yang akhirnya mendapat celah untuk bertindak pun langsung menyeret Doyoung pergi. Kedatangan Yuta, Hansol dan Johnny merupakan sedikit keberuntungan bagi Winwin dan Doyoung sebab fokus Jaehyun jadi terbagi, sedangkan Jaehyun yang menemukan sepupunya yang pengecut itu kabur terbirit-birit pun mendecih sengit.

"Tuan Muda Jaehyun! Lihat! Tuan Muda Taeyong, dia..." lapor Hansol ketika ia telah berhasil mendekat pada Jaehyun.

Jaehyun yang mengerti maksud Hansol segera memfokuskan perhatiannya ke arah Taeyong. Jujur saja hatinya agak berdenyut nyeri kala mendapati keadaan Taeyong yang sangat kacau itu, dengan maniknya yang terbelalak kosong dan kedua tangannya yang memeluk dirinya sendiri.

'Taeyong...'

Tanpa sadar Jaehyun pun berjalan dengan sendirinya ke arah Taeyong.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Taeyong masih terdiam.

"Yongie..." panggil Yuta lagi dengan lirih, mengabaikan sejenak kesopansantunannya dengan memanggil nama kecil Taeyong dengan harapan bisa menyadarkan sang Tuan Muda dari rasa trauma.

DEG!

'Yu-Yuu...?' batin Taeyong perlahan.

"Yongie..." panggil Yuta untuk kesekian kalinya, belum berani bertindak apa pun dan masih bersimpuh.

'Yuu...!'

"Taeyongー"

"Yuu!" seru Taeyong tiba-tiba seraya berdiri dan menghambur dengan niat memeluk Yuta erat-erat setelah sedikit berhasil mengendalikan traumanya.

Niatnya sih begitu, tapi...

"E-Eh, Tuan Muda?" ucap Yuta malah _sweatdrop_ mendadak.

Bagaimana tidak? Taeyong memanggil nama Yuta tapi yang dipeluk malah orang lain!

Yah, siapa lagi kalau bukan Tuan Muda Jaehyun yang mendapat pelukan maut Taeyong?

"Tuan Muda Kecil, mohon jangan melihat," ucap Hansol dengan watados-nya malah menutup mata Johnny.

Jaehyun yang tidak menyangka akan dipeluk Taeyong pun hanya terdiam. Jujur saja ia semakin tidak bisa bereaksi apapun apalagi saat merasa debaran jantungnya makin bertalu kencang akibat merasakan kehangatan suhu tubuh Taeyong yang entah kenapa membuatnya begitu terhanyut. Diri Taeyong yang terlihat bersandar begitu jatuh terhadapnya pun tak pelak membuat Jaehyun merasa begitu nyaman dan luluh.

Perasaan apa ini...?

Taeyong yang telah berhasil mengendalikan traumanya pun sedikit melonggarkan pelukan eratnya.

"Terima kasih YuーJaehyun?" ucap Taeyong horor setelah sadar maniknya menangkap bayang wajah Jaehyun begitu dekat dengannya.

Jaehyun yang tadi sempat terlena pun refleks tersentak kecil ketika maniknya bertemu dengan manik Taeyong. Sang Tuan Muda Lee yang mendapat reaksi "aneh" dari Jaehyun jadi salah tingkah, apalagi Jaehyun memandangnya sampai tak berkedip seperti itu.

"Eh!" seru Taeyong tiba-tiba ceria untuk pengalih perhatian, "Cuaca hari ini sungguh indah! Iya kan?" lanjutnya sangat riang bahkan sampai menyubit kedua pipi Jaehyun dan menariknya ke arah yang berlawanan.

Taeyong yang menyadari kebodohannya pun semakin salah tingkah. Segera, ia meraih tangan Yuta yang masih _speechless_ kemudian menyeretnya seenak jidat.

"Yuu! Ayo, jalan!" titah Taeyong lagi padahal sudah jelas-jelas yang disuruh sudah ia seret sendiri.

Yuta yang memahami kondisi Taeyong pun hanya bisa pasrah. Akhirnya tamu kehormatan keluarga Jung itu telah menghilang ditelan malam, meninggalkan sosok Jaehyun yang menatap sendu kepergian sang Tuan Muda Lee sembari mengelus pipinya yang berdenyut dan pastinya memerah pula.

"Jaehyun hyung! Gimana rasanya dipeluk Taeyongie?" tanya Johnny iseng tanpa mengerti situasi.

Hansol yang mendapati keusilan Johnny itu pun mau tak mau dibuat _sweatdrop_.

"Tuan Muda Kecil, mohon jangan bertanya aneh-aneh," ucap Hansol menasehati.

Sedangkan Jaehyun yang sebenarnya tak mengabaikan sang adik pun diam-diam terjebak dalam renungannya.

'Rasanya... Seperti apa?'

* * *

 _"Menara dan Tandu"_

* * *

Pada malam hari yang terlihat cerah, di kamar Taeyong yang terletak di Pavilion Air, tepatnya di area Wisma barat.

Sehabis mandi air hangat, Taeyong terduduk di ranjangnya dalam diam. Sesungguhnya kejadian tadi masih membuatnya sedikit terguncang. Meski begitu, Taeyong berusaha mengendalikan kondisi tubuhnya. Padahal semua itu percuma saja. Sebab, sang pelayan alias Yuta pastilah menyadari semua itu. Sayangnya, yang bisa Yuta lakukan hanya tersenyum miris.

"Tuan Muda, makanlah sup hangat untuk menenangkan diri," ucap Yuta sembari menyerahkan semangkuk sup hangat ke pangkuan Taeyong yang tengah merenung.

"Terima kasih, Yuu. Maaf merepotkan," balas Taeyong seraya menerima sup dari Yuta.

Namun Taeyong hanya menerimanya saja tanpa ada gerak-gerik yang menunjukkan ia akan memakan sup tersebut. Tak khayal semua itu membuat Yuta khawatir.

"Tuan Muda... kenapa?" tanya Yuta pada akhirnya, "Ada yang sakit?"

Taeyong yang menangkap kekhawatiran Yuta refleks menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak Yuu, aku tidak apa-apa," ucapnya sembari memakan sup tadi.

Meski begitu, sebenarnya pemikiran Taeyong melayang pada sosok Jaehyun. Jujur saja ia merasa janggal. Bukannya ia memiliki trauma akan sentuhan terhadap orang asing? Ia bahkan baru sadar kalau traumanya ternyata masih membekas kala dirinya hendak diperlakukan dengan tidak pantas oleh Doyoung. Tapi dengan Jaehyun? Kenapa saat Jaehyun yang menyentuhnya, ia tak merasakan traumanya seakan telah terbiasa? Padahal Taeyong baru bertemu Jaehyun beberapa hari yang lalu. Itu saja mereka sering bertengkar.

Jujur saja Taeyong tak memungkiri, bila dirinya merasa nyaman dan tenang di pelukan Jaehyun.

Perasaan apa ini...?

* * *

 _"Menara dan Tandu"_

* * *

Pada waktu yang sama, di kamar Jaehyun yang terletak di Pavilion Api, area Wisma Timur.

Jaehyun yang tengah memandangi taburan bintang dari balik jendela megahnya pun dikejutkan dengan kehadiran Hansol yang tengah bertugas di dalam kamarnya untuk mempersiapkan segala keperluan Jaehyun esok hari. Dengan patuh pula, Jaehyun menerima hanbok tidur yang diberikan Hansol kemudian memakainya dengan nyaman tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya terhadap langit malam di atas sana.

"Tuan Muda Jaehyun, mohon untuk beristirahat lebih awal. Besok Tuan Besar Yunho telah kembali ke Kediaman Jung. Kabarnya, ada yang ingin dibicarakan dengan Anda," kata Hansol.

Jaehyun yang tadinya masih menikmati aroma malam dari jendelanya pun menolehkan kepala ke arah Hansol ketika merasa penasaran dengan topik yang diungkapkan pelayan pribadinya itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jaehyun.

Hansol menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak sebelum menggerakkan badan agar berhadapan langsung dengan Jaehyun, raut wajahnya berubah menjadi serius.

"Mungkin terkait dengan upacara kedewasaan Tuan Muda Jaehyun yang ke-20 tahun ini," balas Hansol.

Mendengar perihal tersebut, Jaehyun menghela napas berat.

"Begitu," ujar Jaehyun sedikit tidak niat, "Kau juga, beristirahatlah lebih awal," titahnya kemudian.

Hansol menunduk hormat sebelum undur diri dari kamar Jaehyun dan meninggalkan Tuan Muda-nya itu dalam kemelut pemikiran yang berat.

'Upacara kedewasaan...?' Jaehyun bertanya-tanya, 'Aku tentu tahu maksud Abeoji...' pikirnya kalut seraya memutuskan untuk menyudahi acaranya dengan menutup jendela kamarnya. 'Beliau... berharap aku bisa melakukan upacara kedewasaan dan pernikahan sekaligus.' Jaehyun pun membaringkan tubuh lelahnya di ranjang, kemudian kembail berpikir, 'Aku bukan boneka. Pendampingku... harus aku yang menentukan.'

Tiba-tiba terbesit wajah Taeyong di bayang-bayang otak Jaehyun. Tanpa sadar, bibir Jaehyun menarik segaris senyum kala teringat tingkah-tingkah Taeyong yang dirasanya lucu itu. Sebenarnya baru pertama kali Jaehyun merasakan hidupnya berjalan diiringi makna, tak seperti dahulu yang hanya terisi rutinitas biasa-biasa saja tanpa warna. Apalagi berkat kejadian tadi, Jaehyun merasa jantungnya terlalu berlebihan saat menangkap reaksi Taeyong.

'Taeyong ya...'

Semakin lama semakin membayang, semakin itu pula Jaehyun terhanyut mimpi akan sosok sang Tuan Muda Lee.

* * *

 _"Menara dan Tandu"_

* * *

Pagi hari kembali hadir di Kediaman Jung. Bedanya, di waktu dengan cuaca yang menusuk kulit tersebut para dayang yang melayani keluarga Jung pun lebih dituntut untuk bekerja keras akibat kedatangan Tuan Besar Yunho dari kediaman wakil perdana menteri dalam rangka kunjungan kerja. Halaman depan kediaman Jung benar-benar terlihat ramai akan banyaknya orang begitu pula dengan acara penyambutan kembalinya sang Tuan Besar yang dibuat lumayan meriah.

Lagi-lagi terdapat sesosok dayang yang amat tergesa-gesa dalam melangkahkan kakinya. Bahkan hanbok yang ia kenakan pun agak acak-acakkan akibat tidak terlalu rapi. Yang berada di pikirannya saat ini adalah, pokoknya jangan sampai telat seperti di waktu lalu. Sebenarnya sang dayang sendiri juga tidak begitu paham kenapa di setiap acara penyambutan dirinya selalu berakhir dengan bangun kesiangan.

"Tuan Besar telah tiba!" seru salah satu dayang sembari memberi sinyal kepada dayang yang lain agar bersiap-siap.

Dari arah gerbang megah kediaman Jung yang terbuka lebar tersebut, tampak terlihat deretan para prajurit yang berjejer tiga baris ke belakang. Di baris terakhir para prajurit tersebut terdapat satu kereta mewah berukir elegan yang digerakan oleh dua ekor kuda atas perintah sang kusir. Di samping kereta kuda itu pun masing-masing terdapat dua penjaga.

Tak jauh dari kereta kuda itu, terdapat sebuah tandu minimalis yang berhias suluran bunga dan dedaunan indah tampak dipanggul oleh delapan dayang laki-laki. Sesekali kain sutra yang menjadi dinding di tandu tersebut tampak terayun-ayun oleh angin hingga meninggalkan kesan yang begitu lembut dan menawan. Tidak lupa pula di belakang tandu tesebut terdapat para prajurit yang tersisa masih berbaris rapi sesuai instruksi.

Arak-arakan itu pun akhirnya berhenti tepat di halaman Kediaman Jung yang menghadap langsung dengan aula utama, bertepatan sekali dengan kedatangan sang dayang yang terlambat tadi langsung bergegas menyesuaikan diri sesuai dengan barisannya. Sang dayang pun menghempas napas lega ketika maniknya melihat bila kereta yang ditumpangi Tuan Besar Yunho masih menyembunyikan sosok sang Tuan Besar lantaran belum turun dari kendaraan tersebut. Artinya, ia masih sempat membungkukkan badan saat Tuan Besar Yunho telah turun dari kereta kuda itu.

Namun tak berapa lama kemudian, dayang tersebut dibuat heran ketika melihat sebuah tandu berada di belakang kereta kuda yang membawa Tuan Besar Yunho. Entah mengapa dari riasan yang terlukis di tandu, orang yang berada di dalam sana bisa diprediksikan bukan orang sembarangan. Pastilah orang dengan kedudukan tinggi.

Lantaran penasaran, akhirnya dayang tersebut memutuskan untuk bertanya pada salah satu rekannya yang tampak serius menjalani acara penyambutan kali ini.

"Siapa yang ada di tandu belakang?" tanya sang dayang.

Dayang lain yang merasa diajak bicara pun menoleh sebelum membalas,

"Beliau adalah putri Wakil Perdana Menteri Choi yang sangat terkenal di Ibukota. Katanya, beliau akan menginap selama tiga hari di kediaman Jung atas undangan Tuan Besar Jung."

* * *

"Tuan Besar Yunho, selamat datang kembali ke kediaman," sambut seluruh dayang yang berada di aula kediaman Jung ketika melihat sosok Yunho yang sedang berjalan begitu berwibawa memasuki aula.

Yunho yang mendapat sambutan tersebut sedikit memberikan senyum tipisnya seraya menganggukkan kepala singkat.

"Selamat datang," sambut Jaejoong tanpa mengurangi rasa kesopanannya meski yang ia sambut adalah suaminya sendiri.

"Aku pulang," balas Yunho sembari tersenyum tulus, "Apa di sini baik-baik saja?" lanjutnya bertanya.

Jaejoong lantas menganggukkan kepala.

"Ya, semua baik-baik saja," balas Jaejoong.

Perhatian Jaejoong pun tertarik ketika melihat sosok seseorang yang belum pernah ia lihat tampak berdiri dalam diam di balik punggung sang suami. Lantaran penasaran, tanpa sungkan atau pun berniat curigaーsiapa tahu pulang-pulang Yunho malah membawa kekasih gelapnyaーJaejoong pun akhirnya berinisiatif untuk bertanya.

"Siapa yang ada di belakangmu?"

Yunho yang mendapat pertanyaan dari sang istri pun langsung teringat jika kepulangannya kali ini, ia tidaklah sendiri karena ia juga turut membawa tamu yang ia undang atas inisiatif sendiri. Jangan salahkan Yunho jika ia sampai melupakan hal tersebut karena saking bahagianya bisa bertemu kembali dengan sang istri akibat urusan dinas yang mengharuskan dirinya berpisah selama tiga hari. Yah, Yunho hanya cinta mati dan luluh pada Jaejoong saja.

Setelah menyadari kesalahannya, Yunho pun segera memberi penjelasan.

"Perkenalkan, dia Irene, putri kesayangan wakil perdana menteri Choi."

Manik Jaejoong pun menangkap sosok seorang gadis berkulit putih lembut berbalutkan hanbok berhias butiran sulur salju yang menawan. Rambutnya yang berwarna hitam legam pun terurai panjang menjuntai ke bawah. Dengan wajah manis yang sedikit memerah diiringi senyum lembut, gadis tersebut membungkukkan tubuhnya ke arah Jaejoong dengan sopan dan terkesan anggun.

"Maaf bila kedatangan saya akan merepotkan keluarga Jung," kata Irene setelah memberi salam perkenalan.

Jaejoong yang mendapati kelembutan dan keramah-tamahan dari putri wakil menteri Dinasti Wind pun menganggukkan kepala puas dan tersenyum cerah.

'Salah satu gadis bangsawan ternama Ibukota, Choi Irene. Kelihatan cerdas dan tak terlihat sombong,' batin Jaejoong menilai.

"Ah, begitu," ucap Jaejoong pada akhirnya, "O ya, Taeyong dari keluarga bangsawan Lee masih bertamu di sini."

"Kebetulan sekali. Aku masih ingin berbincang dengannya mengenai Yoochun," kata Yunho sembari mengangguk-anggukan kepala.

Irene yang mendengar penuturan Jaejoong pun lantas terkejut dengan sendirinya.

'Lee Taeyong...? Dia pemuda yang terkenal,' batin Irene yang entah mengapa tiba-tiba merasa wajahnya memerah malu.

Jaejoong yang tidak begitu menyadari reaksi Irene pun malah berkata,

"Nanti akan aku kenalkan."

Mendengar penawaran Jaejoong, Irene menganggukkan kepalanya senang.

"Baik!" jawab Irene seraya berkata, "Saya sudah lama mendengar nama harum Tuan Muda Lee. Tak sabar ingin berkenalan dengannya."

* * *

 _"Menara dan Tandu"_

* * *

Di saat yang sama, di kamar Taeyong yang tirai jendelanya telah terbuka lebar sehingga menampakkan pemandangan elok yang berada di sekitar Pavilon Air, dengan suhu area Wisma Barat yang lumayan menggoyangkan bulu kuduk. Taeyong tampak sibuk dengan hanbok yang hendak ia kenakan. Kali ini, ia menggenakan salah satu hanbok favoritnya yang memang sengaja dipersiapkan untuk acara-acara penting saja. Yah, tepatnya seperti hari ini.

"Hm?" ucap Taeyong tiba-tiba setelah selesai berurusan dengan hanbok yang dipakainya dan sedikit mencuri pandang ke arah jendela, "Sepertinya Paman Yunho sudah tiba. Terlihat sekali para dayang sangat sibuk berhilir-mudik."

Yuta yang sedari tadi turut membantu persiapan sang Tuan Muda pun menganggukkan kepala sependapat.

"Ah, Tuan Muda, Nyonya Jaejoong sempat menitip pesan. Beliau berpesan agar Tuan Muda berkenan untuk datang ke aula utama. Mungkin ada hal penting yang hendak dibicarakan," kata Yuta ketika teringat percakapannya dengan salah satu dayang kemarin malam.

Taeyong yang mencerna perkataan Yuta dengan baik pun menganggukan kepalanya.

"Tapi ini masih pagi sekali," balas Taeyong sembari berpikir, "Ah! Jika begitu, mari kita jalan-jalan ke danau, lalu memutar dari sana!" lanjutnya mengungkapkan ide.

"Baik!" balas Yuta riang, sangat setuju dengan ide sang Tuan Muda.

* * *

 _"Menara dan Tandu"_

* * *

Dengan riang Taeyong berlarian di sepanjang jalan yang berada di pinggir danau Kristal. Maniknya semakin melebar saat dimanjakan oleh jernihnya aliran air yang terdapat di danau itu, tak lupa pula berbagai pohon yang berada di sana tampak berbuah begitu rimbun hingga menimbulkan kesan enak dipandang. Yuta yang melihat sosok sang Tua Muda telah kembali ceria tak semurung hari lalu pun turut menyumbangkan senyum bahagianya.

"Taeyongie!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara cempreng membelah kesunyian pagi itu. Taeyong agak tersentak ketika melihat sesosok bocah muncul di hadapannya secara mendadak. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Tuan Muda Kecil Johnny? Tak khayal perjalanan Taeyong dan Yuta pun tertunda sejenak.

"Eh?" tanggap Taeyong agak bingung.

Bagaimana tidak? Kenapa sesosok bocah di bawah umur, anak dari sang menteri pula, bisa berkeliaran di danau Kristal sepagi ini?

Lagipula, apa itu? Taeyongie? Ia dipanggil dengan embel-embel "ie" oleh seorang bocah? _For a God's sake_.

"Apa hari ini kau tak berpelukan dengan Jaehyun hyung?" tanya Johnny dengan watados-nya, bahkan malah terkesan berbunga-bunga.

Taeyong yang mendapat pertanyaan sedemikian rupa pun secara refleks wajahnya memerah.

'Bo-Bocah ini...' batin Taeyong gregetan, "Ah, kau sendirian?" ucapnya kemudian, berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaan yang dibuat Johnny.

Johnny yang tidak menyadarinya pun menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Tentu saja tidak!" balas Johnny mantab, "Ada idolaku! Itu!" lanjut Johnny seraya menunjuk ke arah lain.

Di sana Taeyong menemukan sosok Jaehyun yang tengah berdiri tampak memandangnya dengan raut datar, di belakang sang Tuan Muda Pertama yang berbalutkan hanbok biru dongker sulaman silver itu terdapat sosok Hansol yang langsung membungkukkan tubuh kepadanya tanda memberi hormat.

"Eh!" Taeyong terkaget untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini, "Kenapa kau lagi?" teriaknya dengan nada tidak terima sembari menunjuk-nunjuk Jaehyun.

Garis persimpangan jalan pun terukir di sudut jidat Jaehyun. Tuan Muda satu ini, bukannya menyapa sebagai salam selamat pagi malah memperlakukannya secara seenak jidat begitu, pikir Jaehyun heran.

Jaehyun yang merasa kesal mendadak pun membalas, "Apa pedulimu?" dengan nada tak bersahabat miliknya.

"Kenapa kau di sini juga?" balas Taeyong tidak terima.

Mau tak mau Jaehyun dibuat _sweatdrop_ akan perkataan Taeyong.

"Tentu saja karena ini rumahku. Kenapa aku tidak boleh ke sini?" ujar Jaehyun watados.

Taeyong yang menyadari kebodohannya pun merasa arwahnya mulai menyublim saking malunya, sedangkan Yuta yang sedari tadi menjadi pengamat pun turut menyumbangkan sebulir keringat yang menggantung di kepalanya.

'Me-Memang benar sih kita yang menumpang menginap di sini, tapi tak perlu diperjelas juga,' batin Yuta kikuk.

Johnny yang sempat diabaikan pun mengangguk-anggukkan kepala setuju. "Betul! Jika Taeyongie tidak menurut, nanti akan dipeluk Jaehyun hyung lagi!" ceplos Johnny dengan riangnya.

BLETAK!

Secara bersamaan Jaehyun dan Taeyong pun kompak menjitak kepala Johnny dengan sekuat tenaga, sedangkan Johnny yang merasa dianiaya pun menangis lumayan kencang akibat rasa sakit yang dideranya. Yah, salah sendiri main asal ceplos segala. Sudah tahu Jaehyun dan Taeyong tengah bersitegang, masih saja digoda.

"Tuan Muda Kecil, mohon jangan berkata sembarangan," kata Hansol pada akhirnya sembari berusaha menenangkan Johnny yang sesegukan.

Yuta hanya menatap semua kejadian tersebut dengan senyum geli, meski sebenarnya ia merasa kasihan juga.

Manik Jaehyun entah mengapa mencuri pandang ke arah Taeyong. Sontak, Jaehyun merasa jantungnya sedikit berdetak lebih kencang kala menemukan sang Tuan Muda Lee tampak menundukkan kepala dengan warna telinga yang memerah. Ah, ternyata Taeyong tengah tersipu dengan unyu-nya.

'Sial...' batin Jaehyun seraya berusaha menetralisir debaran jantungnya yang semakin mengencang.

* * *

 _"Menara dan Tandu"_

* * *

Pagi menjelang siang, aula kediaman Jung tampak ramai sebab seluruh anggota keluarga inti klan Jung tengah berkumpul di sana. Yunho dan Jaejoong duduk di singgasananya, sedangkan Jaehyun, Johnny, Winwin dan Doyoung duduk secara sejajar di kursi yang terletak di depan bagian samping Yunho. Di hadapan Jaehyun, terdapat sosok anggun sang tamu alias Nona Irene. Mereka tampak terlibat perbincangan kecil sebelum pada akhirnya pintu aula terbuka, menampilkan sosok Tuan Muda Taeyong tengah berjalan memasuki ruangan diikuti Yuta di belakang.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga Taeyong. Mari, silakan duduk," sambut Jaejoong hangat dengan senyuman.

Taeyong menganggukan kepala sebelum duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Johnny. Yuta langsung berbaur di barisan para dayang.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Yunho.

Raut wajah Doyoung dan Winwin memucat ketika mendengar pertanyaan Yunho pada Taeyong. Mereka takut jika Taeyong sampai mengadukan kejahatan mereka di kesempatan ini. Bisa habis mereka di tangan Yunho yang terkenal kejam itu bila bersangkutan dengan hal yang tak benar.

Taeyong sempat melirik ke arah Doyoung dan Winwin sebelum berkata, "Kabar saya baik. Saya harap Paman Yunho juga demikian."

Entah mengapa Taeyong lebih memilih berbohong. Tak hanya Winwin dan Doyoung, Jaehyun pun sampai terheran dan tanpa sadar malah mendecih tidak suka.

Yunho menganggukkan kepala paham.

"Syukurlah. Aku harap kau betah tinggal di sini," balas sang menteri, "O ya Taeyong, namamu benar-benar tenar di Ibukota. Aku sampai kewalahan menjawab pertanyaan banyak orang tentang dirimu. Entah bagaimana mereka bisa tahu kau tinggal sementara waktu di sini."

Taeyong tersenyum.

"Paman Yunho, Anda terlalu memuji."

Yunho terkekeh geli.

"Ah ya Taeyong," panggil Jaejoong, "Perkenalkan, orang yang ada di sampingmu adalah putri kesayangan wakil perdana menteri, Choi Irene."

Taeyong lantas menoleh ke samping kanannya. Sungguh, ia terlalu terfokus dengan Yunho sampai tidak menyadari bila ada sosok asing yang duduk di sampingnya, mana seorang gadis terhormat pula. Merasa berperilaku tidak pantas, Taeyong segera berdiri dari duduknya kemudian membungkukan tubuh pada Irene.

"Suatu kehormatan bagiku dapat berkenalan dengan nona secantik Nona Irene. Salam kenal, mohon maaf atas ketidaksopananku tadi karena tidak ikut menyambutmu," ucap Taeyong seraya memamerkan senyum menawan miliknya.

Irene yang diperlakukan istimewa merasa wajahnya memanas sempurna. Demi menetralkan detak jantungnya yang tak karuan, ia segera berdiri dari duduknya dan melakukan hal yang sama pada Taeyong.

"Justru saya yang merasa terhormat karena dapat bekenalan langsung dengan Tuan Muda Lee. Salam kenal," ucap Irene malu.

Jaejoong terkikik.

"Kalian berdua jangan terlalu merendah."

Taeyong hanya tertawa renyah, sedangkan Irene tampak menunduk malu. Secara bersamaan, mereka kembali terduduk di kursinya masing-masing diiringi tatapan sinis dari Jaehyun.

Ya, jujur saja sedari tadi Jaehyun merasa iritasi akan perilaku Taeyong dan Irene. Entah mengapa hatinya merasa tidak terima. Tapi Jaehyun lebih memilih diam saja.

"Jaehyun," panggil Yunho tiba-tiba.

Jaehyun yang masih terjebak _mood_ -nya pun agak terkejut ketika mendengar suara sang ayah.

"Abeoji, ada apa?" balas Jaehyun cepat, tak mau kena omel karena kedapatan tidak fokus.

"Kau seharusnya memberi salam pada Nona Irene," ucap Yunho _to the point_.

Jaehyun refleks menganggukan kepala meski sedikit gagal paham. Di pikiran Jaehyun, kenapa harus? Toh mereka sudah saling tahu nama masing-masing. Namun karena Jaehyun tak mau cari perkara, akhirnya ia menurut saja.

"Salam kenal, Nona Irene," kata Jaehyun, singkat.

Irene mengangguk kecil sebelum membalas, "Salam kenal, Tuan Muda Jaehyun."

Yunho yang mendapati atmosfir ruangan menjadi kaku pun segera mengambil alih pembicaraan.

"Jaehyun, kunjungan Nona Irene selama tiga hari ini menjadi tanggung jawabmu. Jaga dia baik-baik."

'Apa?'

Jaehyun terlalu kaget sampai tidak sadar telah memandang Yunho secara bulat-bulat, masih tak percaya dengan pendengarannya atau perkataan Yunho sekalipun. Yunho lantas mendelik kala menemukan sikap Jaehyun yang kurang sopan itu. Sebenarnya Yunho tahu Jaehyun tidak setuju dan hendak memprotes. Tapi untuk mencegah hal tersebut agar tak terjadi, Yunho segera mengambil tindakan.

"Wakili Abeoji menjamu tamu," titah Yunho, mutlak.

Jaehyun yang tidak bisa mengelak pun akhirnya menganggukan kepala dengan berat hati, menyisakan manik Taeyong yang masih melebar sedikit akibat mendengar perkataan Yunho tadi. Tanpa sadar, Taeyong memegang dadanya yang terasa nyeri ketika sekelebat pemikiran terlintas di sel kelabu otaknya.

'Apa Paman hendak menjodohkan mereka?' Taeyong pun termangu.

Sudah jelas kan?

* * *

 _ **To be continue...**_

* * *

 **-May, 19 2018-**

 **Mind to Review? :)**


	4. Melodi dan Catur

Pagi hari menjelang siang, suasana di Paviliun Air lumayan hening. Taeyong dalam balutan hanbok biru bergrandasi tampak terduduk di beranda kamarnya dalam diam. Kedua tangannya bertopang dagu di atas meja berukir. Manik Taeyong menerawang ke segala penjuru pemandangan yang bisa terjangkau. Entah mengapa Taeyong terlihat lesu. Yuta menyadari hal itu, tapi ia lebih memilih berkutat dengan segala apapun yang bisa dilakukan karena tak mau mengusik sang Tuan Muda.

"Yuu..." panggil Taeyong tiba-tiba, membuat Yuta langsung menoleh, "Kenapa belakangan ini dadaku sesak?" lanjutnya.

Yuta tak lantas menjawab. Reaksi pertama yang ia keluarkan adalah kerutan di kening. Tangannya yang tadi sibuk menata bunga pada vas yang tersedia di atas pagar pembatas pun berhenti. Yuta menatap Taeyong sekilas sebelum memutuskan untuk berjalan ke arah tirai yang melambai-lambai di pintu beranda dengan niat mengikatnya agar terlihat rapi saat melihat Taeyong kembali terlena dalam renungannya. Meski begitu, bukan berarti ia mengacuhkan Tuan Muda.

"Jangan-jangan Tuan Muda sakit?" duga Yuta kemudian diliputi perasaan khawatir.

Taeyong tampak berpiikir.

"Tidak tahu..." ucap Taeyong setelahnya, "Apa kau pernah mengalami ini?"

Yuta yang masih berkutat dengan tali-temali tirai dihadapannya berusaha agar segera mengakhiri kegiatannya itu sebelum kembali menolehkan kepala ke arah Taeyong yang ternyata telah menatapnya.

"Tuan Muda saja tidak tahu, bagaimana aku bisa tahu?" ucap Yuta malah bertanya, kembali membuat Taeyong termangu, "Jika betul dada terasa sesak... Ng..." lanjutnya menggantung karena sedang berpikir.

Tanpa sadar langkah Yuta mendekat ke arah Taeyong. Setelah sampai tepat di hadapan Tuan Muda, Yuta menundukkan kepalanya sedikit sampai matanya menatap mata Taeyong. Tak lupa Yuta turut memberikan senyumannya sebelum mengucap maksudnya.

"Bagaimana jika kita berjalan-jalan lagi ke taman belakang?" kata Yuta memberi ide.

Yuta harap idenya kali ini bisa mengurangi kegalauan Taeyong yang jarang terjadi itu.

Taeyong tampak menimbang-nimbang ide Yuta sebelum akhirnya mengangguk setuju. Yuta pun bersorak bahagia sembari membayangkan berbagai hal seru yang akan mereka lakukan nanti. Taeyong menganggapi perilaku Yuta dengan senyuman.

 _Biarlah untuk sejenak rasa yang menganggu ini lenyap..._

* * *

Naughty Cute Young Master

Chap. IV

"Melodi dan Catur"

* * *

Siang menjelang sore, di taman yang terdapat tepat di belakang aula Jung. Sosok riang Taeyong tampak berlarian ke sana-kemari. Berbagai macam jenis bunga hasil petikannya ia dekap dengan bahagia. Hidup Taeyong seperti tanpa beban, berhasil membuat Yuta yang mengikuti sang Tuan Muda di belakang tersenyum senang. Yuta merasa lega melihat tingkah Taeyong yang telah kembali ceria itu dengan harapan akan terus bertahan sampai kedepannya.

"Yuu! Lebih banyak lagi!" seru Taeyong begitu riang, "Sebagian bisa kita rangkai dan kita berikan kepada Bibi Jaejoong," lanjutnya seraya mengungkapkan maksud dari perkataan sebelumnya.

Yuta mengangguk antusias. Ia pun menjadi lebih giat membantu Taeyong.

 _Masa bodoh perasaan apa itu, pada saatnya nanti akan ada jawabannya..._

* * *

Di waktu yang sama, ternyata Jaehyun tengah menemani sang putri dari wakil perdana menteri dalam rangka berkeliling menikmati suasana yang terdapat di kediaman Jung. Hansol pun dengan patuh berjalan di belakang, membuat sosok Jaehyun tampak berjalan berdampingan dengan Nona Irene. Sedari tadi, Jaehyun hanya bisa menjelaskan mengenai tempat apa saja yang mereka sudah lalui dengan seperlunya, Irene sendiri hanya menganggukan kepala seraya sesekali menatap kagum atau memuji saat ada yang benar-benar menarik minatnya.

Tak terasa langkah mereka telah sampai di area taman belakang kediaman Jung. Jaehyun yang tadinya hanya berniat untuk lewat dan memperkenalkan tanpa menikmati pun agak tertegun kala maniknya tanpa sengaja menangkap sosok bersinar Taeyong tampak berlarian di tengah-tengah rimbunan bunga yang indah. Tanpa sadar, langkahnya semakin lama semakin melambat. Entah mengapa perhatiannya tak mau teralihkan dari sosok Taeyong. Seakan ada magnet yang begitu menariknya untuk terseret semakin dalam pada pesona Taeyong yang ternyata telah berhasil menjeratnya.

Tanpa bisa dicegah, senyum tipis nan tulus terukir di bibir Jaehyun seketika.

Irene merasa agak terganggu dengan langkahnya saat menyadari langkah Jaehyun sedikit melambat. Mau tak mau, mata Irene yang sempat terpana akan pemandangan yang tersuguhkan di sekitar taman belakang kediaman Jung pun menoleh pada sosok Jaehyun. Di sana, Irene menemukan Jaehyun tengah memandang ke arah lain yang tidak ia ketahui apa sebab pandangannya terhalang akan tubuh kekar menjulang tinggi milik sang Tuan Muda. Merasa penasaran, Irene pun memutuskan untuk mengajak Jaehyun bicara.

"Tuan Muda Jaehyun?" panggil Irene pelan, berusaha mengambil perhatian Jaehyun terlebih dahulu.

Jaehyun tetap bergeming dengan posisinya.

Perilaku Jaehyun membuat Hansol yang sedari tadi memperhatikan interaksi di antara mereka mengerutkan kening. Secara refleks otak jeniusnya berpikir.

'Apa yang sedang dilihat Tuan Muda Jaehyun?'

Setelah itu, Hansol langsung menoleh ke arah dimana tatapan Jaehyun tertuju. Kelopak matanya agak menyipit kala berusaha memfokuskan diri dengan apa yang ia lihat. Di sana, Hansol menemukan sosok Tuan Muda Taeyong bertahtakan bermacam bunga di sekelilingnya. Namun entah kenapa, manik Hansol lebih terpusat pada sosok Yuta yang tengah terjatuh akibat terjegal kakinya sendiri saat mengejar Taeyong yang berlarian. Tanpa sadar senyuman pun terpatri di wajah Hansol.

'Tuan Muda Taeyong dan Yuta ya...' batin Hansol, 'Sungguh mempesona...'

Irene yang merasa diabaikan karena Jaehyun tak kunjung mengalihkan pandangannya pun kembali memanggil.

"Tuan Muda Jaehyun? Ada apa?" ucap Irene agak keras.

Suara Irene tak khayal membuat Jaehyun tersentak kaget. Segera, perhatiannya langsung tertuju ke arah Irene yang ternyata tengah memandangnya dengan sirat kebingungan yang amat kentara. Lantaran tak mau terpergok telah memperhatikan orang lain secara intens, Jaehyun langsung bersikap mengambil alih situasi.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Mari jalan."

Irene hanya bisa terdiam sembari mengikuti Jaehyun yang telah melangkah duluan. Sebenarnya, Irene tahu obyek dari perhatian Jaehyun tadi "siapa" setelah ia berhasil mencuri pandang. Hanya saja ia tidak begitu paham apa maksud dari perilaku sang Tuan Muda Pertama Jung itu.

Seiring kaki melangkah, kepala Irene penuh akan teka-teki.

* * *

 _"Melodi dan Catur"_

* * *

Malam hari, angin berhembus begitu gemulai menyapa sosok Jaehyun yang tengah terduduk dalam hening di jendela berbentuk lingkaran di kamarnya. Di jemari tangan Jaehyun terdapat sebuah novel dalam keadaan terbuka. Manik Jaehyun tampak terpatri pada setiap baris tulisan yang tersimbol dalam hanja tersebut. Keterdiaman Jaehyun menunjukkan bahwa ia tengah terbuai pada jalan cerita yang terangkai dalam karangan di hadapannya. Sungguh di kala malam dengan situasi seperti ini memanglah pantas untuk terjun serta dalam alur yang dimainkan sang penulis.

GRAK!

Tiba-tiba sosok Hansol muncul dari daun pintu kamar Jaehyun. Pergerakan Hansol saat memasuki kamar dan berjalan mendekat pun mau tak mau menarik perhatian Jaehyun.

"Tuan Muda Jaehyun," ucap Hansol seraya memberi hormat. Jaehyun menganggukan kepala sebagai tanda menerima hormat dari Hansol, "Maaf menganggu waktu anda, Tuan Muda. Hamba kemari dikarenakan Tuan Besar Yunho dan Nyonya Jaejoong telah menunggu Anda di Paviliun Cahaya."

"Baiklah."

Jaehyun mengangguk kecil sebelum menerawang jauh ke atas langit.

'Pasti ada hubungan dengan itu...' batinnya diiringi helaan napas resah.

Setelah kepergian Hansol, Jaehyun bergegas melangkahkan kaki keluar dari kamarnya, meninggalkan angin yang menerbangkan lembaran novel yang sempat ia baca lantaran tak menutup jendela.

Seiring derap langkah Jaehyun yang terngiang menuju Paviliun Cahaya, jauh di dalam hati, Jaehyun sungguh berharap semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

* * *

 _"Melodi dan Catur"_

* * *

"Yuu! Ayo jalan! Mari kita mengantar sebagian bunga yang telah dirangkai tadi sore pada Bibi Jaejoong, sekalian memberi salam!"

Setelah membersihkan diri, Taeyong dan Yuta bergegas menuju Wisma Timur dengan tujuan menemui Jaejoong. Sebuket bunga yang telah dirangkai dengan begitu anggunnya tampak berada di pelukan Taeyong. Sang Tuan Muda Lee berharap dengan hadiahnya yang tak seberapa itu, ia bisa membuat Jaejoong senang. Entah mengapa sosok sang istri dari perdana menteri Dinasti Shin Ki itu membuat Taeyong selalu teringat akan diri Junsu. Jadi, rasa sayang Taeyong pada Jaejoong bukanlah sekadar formalitas. Oleh sebab itulah Taeyong rela bersusah payah merangkai bunga yang sebenarnya bukan keahliannya untuk Nyonya Jaejoong.

Sembari mengikuti Taeyong dibelakang, Yuta pun membawa lentera di tangannya dengan telaten. Berharap dengan itu, langkah mereka dalam menembus gelapnya malam tak terhalang oleh suatu apapun.

Tak terasa perjalan mereka telah berlalu serta membuahkan hasil. Buktinya, kini di hadapan mereka terdapat bangunan yang menjulang kokoh dan terkesan agung; Paviliun Cahaya. Untungnya Taeyong tadi sempat bertanya pada salah satu dayang yang tengah berjaga mengenai keberadaan Jaejoong saat ini, kalau tidak, entah bagaimana caranya Taeyong dan Yuta bisa menemui Jaejoong tanpa membuang-buang waktu untuk tersesat.

"Baiklah! Tunggu sebentar di sini ya Yuu! Aku akan mengetuk pintu dulu dan langsung memberi kejutan ketika pintunya telah terbuka!" ucap Taeyong riang.

Yuta menganggukkan kepala patuh tanda mengerti instruksi dari Taeyong. Ia pun berdiri dengan jarak tiga meter dari Taeyong yang kini telah sampai tepat di depan pintu Paviliun Cahaya.

Saat Taeyong hendak mengetuk pintu, tiba-tiba gerakannya terhenti kala mendengar suara seseorang yang begitu familiar di hidupnya belakangan ini. Berkat itu, Taeyong lebih memilih mengurungkan niatnya sejenak demi memahami situasi yang sedang berlangsung. Tidak etis kan bila Taeyong sampai menganggu pembicaraan penting dengan hal sepele yang ia miliki? Setidaknya Taeyong tahu etika dan tempat. Yah, meski rasa penasaran yang mendorongnya untuk mencuri dengar tak terbantahkan.

"Abeoji, Eomma, mohon jangan mencemaskan masalah pernikahan Ananda. Rasanya... tidak perlu."

Taeyong tertegun ketika mengenali suara siapakah itu.

'Jaehyun...?' tanya Taeyong dalam hati.

Suara lebih keras terdengar, dan Taeyong yakin suara itu pasti milik Tuan Besar Yunho. Kentara sekali dari gaya bicaranya yang tegas dan terkesan kaku.

"Jaehyun! Nona Irene gadis yang baik, Aboeji sengaja memilihnya untukmu!"

Begitulah perkataan Yunho terucap, membuat Taeyong lagi-lagi memutar otak untuk berpikir mengenai hal yang perlahan mulai dipahaminya.

'Apa mengenai upacara kedewasaan dan pernikahan?'

"Jaehyun... Eomma mohon, jangan mengecewakan maksud baik Tuan Choi dan Aboeji-mu..."

Kini giliran suara Jaejoong yang terdengar lirih, seakan berusaha untuk meluluhkan situasi yang tengah memanas di sana. Berhasil membuat hati Taeyong sedikit terenyuh perih ketika ia semakin sadar kemana arah percakapan antara orang tua dan putranya itu.

"Jaehyun, kau akan berusia 20 tahun minggu depan tahun ini. Sudah saatnya diadakan upacara kedewasaan," ujar Yunho lagi, "Jika kau tidak keberatan, menikahlah di hari itu!"

Benarkan?

Dugaan Taeyong tidak meleset?

'Jaehyun... menikah dengan Nona Irene...?' Pemikiran Taeyong mulai kalut.

Taeyong pun lantas memegangi dadanya yang terasa sangat nyeri sekarang; seakan ia merasa jantungnya sudah tak berdetak lagi. Rasa sesak yang berusaha ia usir jauh-jauh kini kembali merasuki kalbunya. Bahkan terasa lebih banyak dan penuh, seperti tak mengizinkan Taeyong untuk bernapas barang sedetik saja. Tanpa sadar sebuket bunga yang sudah susah payah Taeyong rangkai dengan indahnya menjadi sedikit rusak akibat terlalu erat ia peluk.

'Rasa sakit yang sama... bahkan lebih perih. Ada apa denganku?' batin Taeyong goyah.

Tes! Tes!

'E-Eh? Apa ini...?'

Taeyong refleks menyentuh matanya. Ia sangat terkejut kala menemukan fakta yang tidak pernah ia sangka sebelumnya kini telah terjadi secara tiba-tiba tanpa kehendaknya.

'A-Air mata? Tidak mungkin!'

Dalam keadaan Taeyong yang masih terjebak dalam ketidaksangkaannya, tiba-tiba terdengar pintu utama Paviliun Cahaya didorong lumayan kasar. Sehingga menimbulkan suara yang berhasil membuat Taeyong terlonjak. Beriringan dengan itu, lagi-lagi terdengar suara seseorang.

"Selamat malam! Ananda mohon diri!"

Sosok Jaehyun secara mendadak keluar dari Paviliun Cahaya, membuat Taeyong yang masih membeku akan fakta yang ada mau tak mau terkejut berlebihan karena tak menyangka akan langsung berhadapan dengan orang yang berhasil memporak-porandakan perasaannya belakangan ini. Tak hanya sang Tuan Muda Lee saja yang kaget, Jaehyun pun tak kalah terkejut kala mendapati sosok Taeyong tengah terdiam di balik pintu Paviliun Cahaya. Perasaan Jaehyun sontak menjadi kalut kala menyadari reaksi yang ditimbulkan Taeyong.

'Tae-Taeyong...?' batin Jaehyun resah, 'Apa dia mendengar semuanya?'

Taeyong yang panik lantaran baru sadar terpegok telah menguping pun langsung berseru,

"Selamat malam, Tuan Muda Jaehyun! Maaf mengganggu! Sampai jumpa! Yuu ayo jalan!"

Setelah berucap dengan rancu, Taeyong langsung berbalik arah tanpa lupa menyeret Yuta yang cengo lantaran gagal memahami situasi. Padahal Yuta pikir Taeyong telah berhasil menjalankan rencananya. Oleh sebab itulah Yuta lebih memilih menunggu di bawah pohon hingga meninggalkan kesan menghilangkan sosok lantaran tak ingin mengganggu. Namun sayang perilakunya sedikit keliru sebab gara-gara itu, Yuta jadi tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi pada Taeyong tadi.

Jaehyun yang entah mengapa merasa hatinya tidak nyaman dan gundah pun memanggil Taeyong.

"Tunggu!" seru Jaehyun sembari berusaha mengejar sosok Taeyong yang makin menjauh.

Akan tetapi seruan Jaehyun tak membuat langkah Taeyong terhenti. Sang Tuan Muda Lee tetap pergi dengan meninggalkan teka-teki yang belum berhasil Jaehyun pecahkan. Terlebih lagi, saat Jaehyun menyadari bila wajahnya terkena tetesan air. Padahal malam itu langit bertahtakan bulan dan bintang yang bersinar dengan begitu terangnya.

Hanya ada satu kemungkinan...

'Air mata?' batin Jaehyun bingung.

Akhirnya Jaehyun lebih memilih berhenti mengejar dan menelaah reaksi yang ia rasakan pada tubuhnya.

'Kenapa aku mengejarnya? Kenapa aku merasa bersalah? Kenapa hatiku sakit melihat dia yang tampak terluka...?'

* * *

 _"Melodi dan Catur"_

* * *

Hari telah berlalu sesuai kehendak-Nya. Waktu pun telah memilh siang hari yang terik untuk mengawali kisah ini di perputaran 24 jam yang baru. Bersamaan dengan itu, Paviliun Nada menjadi _setting_ dimana sang tokoh utama alias Taeyong tengah memetik kecapi Junsu dengan tenang dan lirih. Dendangan merdu yang lembut ketika menyentuh telinga tersebut berhasil membuat siapa pun yang mendengarnya begitu terlena. Padahal jika saja mereka tahu maksud tersirat dari rangkaian nada itu, secara mengejutkan perasaan mereka akan menjerit perih seperti telah tersengat listrik.

Sembari memetik dengan gemulai sang deretan senar kecapi, Taeyong tampak terjebak dalam renungannya yang terefleksikan dari kelopak matanya yang tertutup.

 _Kemarin betul-betul di luar dugaanku..._

 _Tapi..._

 _Aku tidak mengerti..._

"Sungguh petikan yang merdu, Tuan Muda."

Pujian yang terlontar dari mulut Yuta yang tengah menemaninya tak lantas membuat Taeyong menghentikan permainannya. Taeyong lebih memilih tersenyum seraya membuka kelopak matanya dengan perlahan, sehingga menampilkan kemilau bola mata yang sempat tersembunyi dibaliknya. Baru ketika Taeyong merasa puas telah memainkan sang kecapi sesuka hati, jemari lentiknya berhenti dengan ringan sebelum menyingkir sepenuhnya dari deretan senar kecapi yang kini mengkilat tertepa cahaya matahari. Bukan untuk menatap Yuta yang tengah sibuk dengan ramuan teh madu di tangannya, akan tetapi untuk memandang ke arah luar dari balik tirai Paviliun Nada yang tersibak ke samping.

 _Kenapa aku bisa menangis? Apa aku..._

Manik Taeyong agak melebar ketika tanpa sengaja arah pandangnya tertuju pada Menara Awan. Di sana, retina mata Taeyong menemukan sosok Jaehyun dan Irene tengah terduduk berhadapan. Di antara mereka terdapat sebuah papan bercorak kotak-kotak dengan bala tentara pion yang berdiri menjulang di permukaan. Sepertinya mereka berdua tengah bermain catur dengan khidmatnya.

'Mereka...' batin Taeyong terenyuh, 'Nona Irene dan dia betul-betul sepadan...'

* * *

"Giliranmu, Tuan Muda Jaehyun," ucap Irene setelah memindahkan gerak si pion sesuai kehendaknya.

Jaehyun membuka kelopak matanya bukan karena suara Irene yang berhasil merasuki alat pendengarannya, melainkan suara merdu dari sang kecapi yang bergema ke segala penjuru telah berhenti dengan begitu apiknya. Entah mengapa baru kali ini Jaehyun merasa mendengar permainan kecapi seindah dan semerdu itu. Bahkan perasaannya turut bermain serta dalam menikmati alunan melodi yang begitu mengalir tersebut.

Usai tersadar sepenuhnya bila saat ini dirinya tengah bermain catur, tangan Jaehyun yang tadinya ia gunakan untuk bertopang dagu pun bergerak meraih sang pion, kemudian memindahkannya tanpa minat. Kemana sajalah asal gilirannya cepat selesai, pikir Jaehyun dengan teganya.

Namun tak disangka, pergerakan pion asal-asalan milik Jaehyun ternyata berhasil mengancam keselamatan nyawa pion milih Irene. Lantaran jiwa juangnya tinggi, Irene pun memutar otak secara penuh sehingga lumayan menghabiskan banyak waktu. Jaehyun yang menyadari hal itu pun memanfaatkan situasi dengan melempar pandang ke arah samping. Tiba-tiba maniknya berubah menjadi _auto focus_ ketika merasa menemukan sosok yang sama sekali tak asing di hidupnya tengah terduduk di Paviliun Nada. Secara tak sengaja manik Jaehyun berhasil memaku manik sang sosok. Namun setelah sadar mata mereka saling bertemu, sang sosok tak asing alias Taeyong segera membuang pandang ke arah lain, membuat Jaehyun yang baru saja sadar siapa gerangannya yang berhasil ia tatap menjadi terkejut.

'Taeyong...' batin Jaehyun masih memandang Taeyong yang kini tengah bercengkrama dengan Yuta, 'Jadi suara merdu kecapi tadi bukan hasil petikan Eomma?' lanjutnya menerka kala menemukan alat musik kecapi berada di hadapan Taeyong.

Tanpa bisa dicegah, Jaehyun pun terjebak akan pemikiran-pemikirannya, berhasil membuat Irene yang telah selesai mengemban misinya kembali menatap Jaehyun hendak memberitahu bila ia berhasil memindahkan si pion dengan selamat. Rencananya sih begitu, tapi semua itu hanya bisa tertahan di tenggorakan saat lagi-lagi Irene menemukan minat Jaehyun tak tertuju pada permainanan catur atau terlebih dirinya. Dengan jelas melalui matanya, ia melihat manik Jaehyun tampak lebih tertarik pada hal lain di sampingnya, lebih tepat jika dibilang terfokus ke arah dimana Paviliun Nada terletak.

'Apa yang sedang dilihatnya?' batin Irene penasaran.

Oleh sebab itulah, arah pandang Irene turut tertuju pada obyek pandangan Jaehyun. Meski tak begitu kentara, Irene tesentak kecil kala menemukan sosok Taeyong.

Yah, lagi-lagi Irene memergoki Jaehyun tengah memperhatikan Taeyong.

'Apa mereka berdua...' batin Irene menerka-nerka, 'Ta-Tapi tidak mungkin kan?'

Usai berhasil meyakinkan diri bila terkaannya adalah sebuah kesalahan, Irene memutuskan untuk mengucap kata kembali tanpa sungkan bila perilakunya akan menganggu kegiatan Jaehyun.

"Tuan Muda Jaehyun, mohon konsentrasi. Anda hampir menang."

Suara Irene yang kembali terdengar tak khayal membuat perhatian Jaehyun teralih sepenuhnya. Jujur saja Jaehyun sadar bila Irene merasa tidak nyaman dengan perilakunya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Dengan alaminya tingkah Jaehyun menjadi demikian.

"Ya," balas Jaehyun singkat sembari berusaha fokus pada apa yang ada di hadapannya.

* * *

Taeyong sadar bila maniknya sempat dipaku oleh manik Jaehyun. Oleh sebab itulah ia segera mengalihkan pandang. Selain merasa tidak nyaman karena terpegok berperilaku lancang, jujur saja Taeyong jadi merasa sebal mendadak ketika menemukan ekspresi meremehkan yang terpatri di wajah Jaehyun, padahal Taeyong sendiri yang salah menangkap maksud dari ekspresi yang terlukis itu.

'Huh! Apa-apaan itu tampang meremehkannya? Silahkan melotot Aku tidak akan kalah!' batin Taeyong semakin salah paham.

 _Dia benar-benar penyebar penyakit._

 _Aku... selalu tidak berkutik setiap bertemu dengannya._

'Huh! Dia juga belum minta maaf padaku,' pikir Taeyong mulai ngaco, 'Jangan kira aku akan melepasnya begitu saja!'

Taeyong pun tertawa aneh dengan tiba-tiba, berhasil membuat Yuta yang tengah menghidangkan jamuan teh pun refleks menatap horor dengan cengo-nya.

"Tu-Tuan Muda?" tanya Yuta sangsi.

Taeyong tak menjawab, bahkan ia semakin terjebak dalam pemikirannya yang tak bercelah.

 _Hanya... rasa yang aneh di hati ini..._

 _Huh, aku sedikitpun tidak ingin mengakui!_

 _Kuharap semua ini hanya perasaan yang salah._

 _Lagipula... rasa ini... semua antara aku dan dia..._

 _Akan berlalu seiring dengan kepergianku..._

* * *

 _"Melodi dan Catur"_

* * *

Sore hari setelah puas mengunjungi Paviliun Nada, Taeyong dan Yuta memutuskan untuk kembali ke Wisma Barat. Di sepanjang perjalanan, Taeyong tampak sibuk mengamati sesuatu yang berada di kedua tangannya, bahkan beberapa kali langkahnya agak goyah karena tersandung atau terjegal kakinya sendiri. Namun semua itu tak menyurutkan niat Taeyong untuk membahas benda di tangannya. Tak lupa, Taeyong turut mengikutsertakan sang pelayan pribadi yang berjalan tak jauh darinya di belakang.

"Yuu, lihatlah!" ucap Taeyong tiba-tiba sembari menoleh ke arah Yuta. Yuta pun segera menyamakan langkah dengan sang Tuan Muda, "Sapu tangan yang bagus bukan?" lanjutnya seraya menunjukkan sapu tangan pada Yuta yang kini tengah berjalan berdampingan dengan dirinya.

Yuta mengangguk antusias.

"Ya, Tuan Muda! Sulaman yang indah!" puji Yuta dengan semangatnya.

Taeyong tertawa renyah.

"Kau suka? Kusulam semalam," jelas Taeyong menatap kembali pada sulaman burung merak yang terkait di sana, "Aku ingin menghadiahkannya kepadamu."

Manik Yuta melebar riang.

"Eh? Benarkah?" tanya Yuta memastikan, "Ah, pasti banyak orang iri padaku karena mendapat sapu tangan sulaman Tuan Muda!"

Lagi-lagi yang bisa Taeyong lakukan hanya tertawa renyah sebelum menyerahkan sapu tangan hasil sulaman miliknya ke pada Yuta. Yuta pun menerimanya dengan senang hati. Kini, Yutalah yang dengan asyiknya mengamati hasil sulaman sang Tuan Muda sampai hampir tersandung, menyisakan Taeyong yang terkekeh geli sambil menggelengkan kepalanya kecil.

Akhirnya Taeyong dan Yuta telah sampai di tempat tujuan, bahkan tinggal beberapa langkah lagi Taeyong sudah sampai di kamarnya yang terdapat di area Paviliun Air. Taeyong refleks mengerutkan kening ketika mendapati sesosok dayang tampak berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. Mendapati hal yang tak biasa itu, Taeyong pun memutuskan untuk bergegas mendekati sang dayang.

Sang dayang wanita yang merasa bila orang yang telah ia tunggu sedari tadi sudah menampakan batang hidungnya pun segera membungkuk dalam rangka memberi hormat. Setelah itu, sang dayang segera menyampaikan alasan dan maksud kenapa dirinya yang merupakan dayang di Wisma Timur bisa berada di sini.

"Mohon maaf bila hamba mengganggu Tuan Muda Lee," ucap sang dayang.

"Ada apa?" tanya Taeyong _to the point_.

"Tuan Muda Lee diharapkan segera ke kamar Nyonya Jaejoong karena ada hal penting yang ingin dibicarakan," jelas sang dayang.

'Eh? Hal penting?' batin Taeyong penasaran.

Entah mengapa tiba-tiba perasaan Taeyong tidak enak.

Yuta yang mendengar maksud sang dayang pun lantas menatap sang dayang dengan pandangan curiga yang kentara. Berhasil membuat sang dayang merasa ditatap sedemikian rupa agak takut. Bagaimana pun, kejadian surat jebakan hari lalu benar-benar membuat Yuta harus memperketat pengawasannya pada Tuan Muda Lee. Yuta benar-benar tak mau kecolongan lagi sehingga mengakibatkan sang Tuan Muda mengalami kejadian tak mengenakan.

Di samping itu, Taeyong tampak menimbang-nimbang penjelasan sang dayang. Di satu sisi, Taeyong masih agak trauma mengenai kejadian dirinya hampir diperlakukan secara tak senonoh. Tapi di sisi lain, Taeyong benar-benar penasaran. Lagipula jika dilihat lebih teliti lagi, sang dayang sepertinya memang salah satu bawahan terpercaya dari Nyonya Jaejoong. Kalau tidak salah ingat, sewaktu acara penyambutan dirinya ketika datang ke kediaman Jung, dayang inilah yang mendampingi Jaejoong.

"Baik! Aku akan ke sana sekarang!" putus Taeyong pada akhirnya.

"Eh?" seru Yuta kaget ketika mendengar keputusan Taeyong, "Tuan Muda! Mohon izinkan aku untuk menemani Tuan Muda!" ucap Yuta kala menyadari keputusan sang Tuan Muda tidak bisa diganggu gugat.

Yuta berpikir jikalau dirinya ikut Taeyong dalam menemui Jaejoong, setidaknya Yuta bisa menjaga Taeyong dan memastikan bila semuanya baik-baik saja. Akan tetapi, Taeyong malah tersenyum kemudian menggeleng. Ia tahu bila Yuta khawatir padanya, tapi untuk kali ini Taeyong yakin kalau yang hendak bertemu dengannya benar-benar Nyonya Jaejoong. Lagipula ada sang dayang yang akan memandunya. Meski pun memiliki trauma, tidak ada salahnya berusaha untuk percaya dengan orang lain.

"Tidak perlu, Yuu. Aku pergi sendiri saja. Jangan cemas!" ucap Taeyong meyakinkan.

Yuta tampak ragu dan hendak ngotot ingin ikut, tapi Taeyong tetap kukuh pada pendiriannya. Ia ingin Yuta berada di kamarnya saja untuk melakukan tugas seperti biasanya. Toh, sepertinya Jaejoong benar-benar hanya ingin berbicara empat mata dengannya, pastilah hal yang sangat penting, kan?

"Yuu, aku akan segera kembali," ucap Taeyong berusaha melunakkan Yuta yang sebenarnya juga sama keras kepalanya dengan dirinya.

Melihat keteguhan hati yang terpancar di mata Taeyong, akhirnya Yuta menghela napas kemudian mengangguk patuh.

Taeyong tersenyum sebelum mengacak-acak rambut Yuta gemas.

"Baiklah, mari kita pergi menemui Nyonya Jaejoong," kata Taeyong mengajak sang dayang melangkah.

Sang dayang mengangguk patuh sebelum mengikuti Taeyong di belakang.

'Tuan Muda...' batin Yuta khawatir seraya menatap sosok Taeyong yang semakin menjauh.

* * *

 _"Melodi dan Catur"_

* * *

Sang dayang segera menyingkir ke samping kanan ketika mereka sudah sampai di depan pintu kamar Jaejoong yang terdapat di Paviliun Api. Sang dayang segera membuka pintu tersebut pelan dengan tujuan mempersilahkan Taeyong masuk. Mendapati sinyal itu, Taeyong lekas melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar Nyonya Jaejoong.

"Bibi Jaejoong, ini a..."

Suara Taeyong tiba-tiba tercekat di tenggorokan ketika retina matanya menemukan hal yang tak terduga. Tak khayal sikap Taeyong mengundang perhatian Jaejoong yang tampaknya tengah berbincang dengan seseorang. Ah, tepatnya dengan sesok bocah yang tak lain tak bukan adalah...

"Te-Ten?"

Yah, Ten Lee. Sang adik yang terpaut 9 tahun dengannya. Dalam balutan hanbok oranye yang membalut tubuh kecil Ten masih dengan rambut seperti Taeyong namun berbeda warna, sosok adik dari Tuan Muda Lee itu kini tampak duduk berhadapan dengan Jaejoong.

Merasa ada yang memanggil namanya, manik milik Ten pun segera tertoleh ke asal suara yang familiar itu. Di sana, ia tak kalah terkejut menemukan sosok Taeyong tengah berdiri seraya memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung bercampur kaget. Tak mau membuang-buang waktu, Ten langsung berdiri dari duduknya kemudian berlari ke arah Taeyong dan memeluk sang kakak erat-erat. Bersamaan dengan itu, suara isakan dari Ten berhasil membuat Taeyong yang sempat membalas pelukan sang adik menjadi panik dan semakin bingung. Sebab Taeyong tahu Ten luar-dalam, sang Tuan Muda Kecil Lee yang agak arogan itu mustahil untuk menangis kalau tidak ada hal yang benar-benar mendesak dan mengguncangnya.

"Tenie? Ada apa?" tanya Taeyong seraya berlutut dengan niat menyamakan tinggi dengan Ten.

Sambil terisak hebat, Ten berusaha mengucap maksudnya.

"A-Appa... Appa..."

Baru dua patah kata berhasil terucapkan, Ten kembali menangis hebat dipelukan Taeyong yang segera mengelus-elus kepala Ten pelan; berusaha menenangkan sang adik yang mendadak cengeng tersebut. Melihat kondisi Ten yang tidak memungkinkan untuk memberi penjelasan, akhirnya Taeyong mengarahkan maniknya pada Nyonya Jaejoong yang ternyata tengah berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Taeyong," panggil Jaejoong setelah sampai tepat di hadapan kedua Lee, "Dengarkan ucapanku sampai habis dengan tenang," lanjut Jaejoong sambil menepuk pundak Taeyong pelan.

Taeyong mengangguk.

"Ayahmu, Yoochun... beliau..." Jaejoong mengambil jeda sejenak, "...beliau tiba-tiba sakit keras."

'A-Apa?'

Taeyong syok, maniknya tiba-tiba terbelalak kosong. Taeyong merasa badannya melemas. Semua di sekelilingnya berputar-putar secara tak beraturan. Meski raga Taeyong berada di kediaman Jung, namun pemikiran langsung melayang pada sosok Yoochun yang kini pastinya berada di kediaman Lee dalam keadaan terbaring lemah tak berdaya. Jujur Taeyong kalut dan sangat takut. Apa setelah sang Eomma yang telah terlebih dahulu menemui sang pencipta di kala umurnya yang masih belia, kini giliran sang Appa yang akan meninggalkan dirinya dengan Ten dalam keadaan seperti ini?

Ten yang menyadari keterguncangan sang kakak pun lantas mengeratkan pelukannya. Berharap dengan itu Ten bisa memberi sedikit kekuatan pada Taeyong yang kondisinya pastilah tidak menentu sekarang.

'Tidak!' batin Taeyong berusaha menyangkal. 'Ini tidak mungkin terjadi!' Taeyong semakin kacau, 'Tuhanku... Appa...'

Merasa ada yang mengusap pipinya, fokus Taeyong segera teralihkan kepada Ten yang menatapnya dengan sendu. Jujur saja Taeyong tidak sadar ternyata beberapa tetes air mata telah melarikan diri dari kelopak matanya tanpa seizinnya. Berusaha mengendalikan diri, Taeyong memaksa tersenyum pada Ten seraya memeluk sang adik dengan kesan melindungi. Tak lupa pula Taeyong memandang ke arah Jaejoong dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa dijabarkan.

"Te-Terima kasih Bibi Jaejoong," ucap Taeyong pada akhirnya seraya agak melonggarkan pelukannya terhadap sang adik, "Besok pagi, aku akan bergegas kembali ke Ibukota dengan Ten."

Mendengar keputusan sepihak dari Taeyong, Jaejoong hanya bisa mengangguk penuh penyesalan.

"Baiklah, Taeyong undur diri. Ayo Tenie, Tenie tidur dengan Hyung saja ya," kata Taeyong sambil berniat menggendong Ten.

Namun Ten menggelengkan kepala tanda menolak. Menerima tatapan bingung dari sang kakak, Ten pun segera menjelaskan maksud dari tindakannya.

"Maaf Hyung, Tenie masih ada perlu dengan Bibi Jaejoong. Hyung duluan saja, nanti Tenie bisa menyusul. Jangan khawatirkan Tenie."

Taeyong menatap Ten dengan ragu sebentar sebelum pada akhirnya menganggukan kepala. Yah, meski masih bocah begitu Taeyong sebenarnya sadar bila sifat dan cara pikir Ten sudah dewasa sebelum waktunya, apalagi ada Jaejoong yang pasti akan menjaga Ten. Oleh sebab itulah akhirnya Taeyong undur diri seorang diri, meninggalkan Ten yang kembali mendiskusikan urusan penting lain titipkan sang ayah pada Jaejoong.

* * *

 _"Melodi dan Catur"_

* * *

Di sepanjang perjalanan ke Wisma Barat, Taeyong merasa bila dirinya berjalan dengan nyawa yang kosong. Kepalanya tertunduk lesu, badannya terasa lunglai dan berat. Di dalam kepalanya saat ini hanyalah segala pemikiran mengenai sang ayah.

'A-Appa...'

Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku sendirian...

* * *

Malam hari karena merasa jenuh, akhirnya Jaehyun memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan seorang diri mengelilingi Wisma Timur. Siapa tahu dengan itu, otaknya sedikit bisa _refreshing_ mengingat dirinya merasa masalah sedang gencar-gencarnya menimpa dirinya. Mulai dari upacara kedewasaan lah, pernikahan lah, sampai sosok sang Tuan Muda Lee yang entah mengapa sangat mengusik pemikiran dan hatinya belakangan ini.

BRUGH!

Jaehyun yang tengah berjalan sambil melamun sampai tidak sadar bila dirinya telah menabrak seseorang bahkan nyaris terjatuh andaikata Jaehyun tidak dengan sigap menahan tubuh seseorang yang ditabraknya. Merasa kali ini memang gara-gara kecerobohannya Jaehyun pun segera membantu si korban tabrakan agar terlebih dahulu berdiri dengan benar sebelum hendak meminta maaf atas sifatnya yang agak mengganggu.

Niat awalnya sih begitu, tapi Jaehyun memutuskan untuk mengurungkan niatnya seketika saat menyadari siapa gerangankah yang ia tabrak.

'Taeyong?' pikirnya agak kaget, 'Apa yang dilakukan di sini seorang diri?'

"Oh, ternyata kau."

Entah mengapa Jaehyun malah lebih memilih untuk mengucapkan hal yang menyebalkan. Akan tetapi orang yang ia ajak bicara alias Taeyong masih menundukan kepalanya; masih tak bisa fokus pada hal yang berada di sekitarnya lantaran kekalutan lebih mendominasi dirinya. Mendapati hal yang menurutnya aneh tersebut, Jaehyun refleks mengerutkan kening.

"Apa yang dilakukan sang Tuan Muda Lee malam-malam begini di Wisma Timur?" kata Jaehyun memutuskan untuk memulai topik.

Namun Taeyong tetap diam.

Jaehyun yang merasa sebal karena diabaikan pun kembali berucap,

"Tidak baik bagi bangsawan sepertimu berkeliaran seorang diri begini. Lekas kembali ke kamarmu."

Lagi-lagi Taeyong hanya diam masih dalam posisi menunduk. Bedanya, tanpa sadar tubuh Taeyong mulai condong ke arah Jaehyun.

"Kau!" seru Jaehyun benar-benar kesal, "Jika kau merasa sebegitu terganggunya denganku, maka akー"

PLUK!

Kening Taeyong pun tanpa disangka mendarat di permukaan dada Jaehyun yang terlapisi Hanbok, berhasil membuat Jaehyun terdiam seketika. Entah kemana perasaan kesal yang hinggap pada dirinya tadi akibat reaksi Taeyong yang terkesan mengabaikan Jaehyun tadi. Jaehyun pun merasa lidahnya kelu untuk mengucap sepatah kata, apalagi kini ditambah detak jantungnya yang berdebar bak genderang hendak perang, semakin membuatnya terpaku dalam kebingungan.

Lagi-lagi Jaehyun merasa pergerakan aneh dari Taeyong. Dengan maniknya ia melihat kedua tangan Taeyong merambat di perutnya hingga melingkar sempurna dipinggangnya meski tak begitu erat, hanya terkesan menggantung saja. Meski begitu, tentunya dampak yang terjadi pada Jaehyun begitu hebat. Jaehyun bahkan sampai susah bernapas lantaran tidak menyangka Taeyong akan memeluknya seperti ini. Ditambah lagi, semakin lama Jaehyun semakin merasa Taeyong mempererat pelukannya. Tak khayal kedua tubuh mereka pun benar-benar menempel dalam kesatuan.

'Taeyong...' batin Jaehyun bingung.

Suhu dan wangi tubuh Taeyong yang secara tidak sengaja dirasakan Jaehyun pun berhasil mengacaukan akal sehat sang Tuan Muda Jung hingga kehilangan fokusnya. Mengikuti naluri, kedua tangan Jaehyun yang sedari tadi terdiam kini telah melayang melingkari tubuh Taeyong. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Jaehyun untuk membawa Taeyong ke dalam rengkuhannya yang lumayan erat. Jaehyun bahkan semakin terjatuh pada kehangatan yang tercipta hingga membuat dirinya berani menenggelamkan wajah di tengkuk Taeyong.

Baru kali ini Jaehyun merasa dirinya sangat utuh dengan Taeyong yang berada di pelukannya.

Namun semua itu tak berlangsung lama ketika Jaehyun merasa tubuh di pelukannya semakin merosot jatuh. Refleks Jaehyun pun sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya dan meraih dagu Taeyong dengan jemarinya, kemudian mendongakkan sedikit wajah Taeyong hingga kini Jaehyun bisa melihatnya.

Manik Taeyong yang terlihat hampa menatap manik Jaehyun dengan tidak fokusnya. Raut wajah sang Tuan Muda Lee pun tidak bisa ditebak meski agak pucat. Lama mereka berpandangan hingga akhirnya senyum miris tampak terpatri di bibir Taeyong sebelum tanpa disangka kakak Ten itu jatuh pingsan.

"Taeyong!" seru Jaehyun terkejut seraya menahan tubuh Taeyong.

Merasa bila keadaan Taeyong sedang tidak baik, Jaehyun memutuskan untuk menggendong Taeyong dengan gaya bridal seorang diri menuju Wisma Barat.

* * *

 _"Melodi dan Catur"_

* * *

Yuta menatap pemandangan berhujan di malam hari melalui jendela kamar sang Tuan Muda dengan tatapan kosong. Tak bisa Yuta pungkiri dirinya benar-benar merasa khawatir terhadap Taeyong yang tak kunjung datang. Sempat pula Yuta meruntuki kebodohannya. Kenapa tadi ia tak mengikuti Taeyong secara diam-diam? Setidaknya hal itulah yang Yuta sesali sampai saat ini.

Manik Yuta agak menajam ketika retina matanya berhasil menangkap sebuah bayangan seseorang yang tengah berjalan menuju kamar Taeyong dalam keadaan menggendong seseorang yang sepertinya pingsan itu. Baru setelah jarak pandangan Yuta dengan obyek yang dilihatnya hanya berjarak lima meter, lantas kelopak mata Yuta membuka lebar saat menyadari siapa gerangankah sosok tadi.

"Tuan Muda Taeyong!" seru Yuta panik seraya langsung berlari ke arah pintu kamar dan membukanya lebar.

Sosok yang tengah menggendong Taeyong pun segera masuk tanpa sempat mengucap kata permisi dan segera membaringkan sang Tuan Muda Lee di ranjangnya. Yuta yang baru saja selesai menutup pintu pun bergegas mendekati Taeyong dan sosok sang penolong yang baru Yuta sadari ternyata adalah Jaehyun tersebut.

"Tuan Muda!" panggil Yuta sambil mengguncang pundak Taeyong.

Namun Jaehyun segera menghentikan pergerakan Yuta.

"Dia memang tadi sempat pingsan, tapi aku yakin sekarang dia sedang tidur," kata Jaehyun meski tak berhasil mengurangi kecemasan Yuta. Jaehyun yang menyadari semua itu kembali berucap, "Lebih baik kau siapkan hanbok tidur untuk Tuan Mudamu. Aku akan memanggil tabib."

Yuta refleks menggelengkan kepala seraya bangkit dari ketersimpuhannya.

"Maafkan hamba Tuan Muda Jaehyun. Hamba rasa tidak perlu memanggil tabib. Hamba bisa merawat Tuan Muda Taeyong seorang diri," ucap Yuta sebelum membungkukkan badan ke arah Jaehyun dengan niat memberi hormat, "Hamba undur diri sejenak untuk mengambil hanbok tidur Tuan Muda Taeyong."

Jaehyun menganggukan kepala singkat.

Yuta pun bergegas melaksanakan tugasnya, meninggalkan sosok Jaehyun yang kini tengah terduduk kembali di samping Taeyong sembari memandang wajah tidur Taeyong yang terlihat sangat lelah dan kacau.

'Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu?' batin Jaehyun sambil menyentuh wajah Taeyong dengan jemarinya.

Jaehyun tersentak kecil kala mendapati setetes air mata tampak mengalir dari sudut mata Taeyong. Segera saja Jaehyun menyeka air mata itu dengan jemarinya seraya menahan rasa perih yang tiba-tiba muncul di dadanya. Sungguh keadaan Taeyong yang seperti ini membuat Jaehyun merasa sakit pula.

"Appa..." lirih Taeyong kecil, masih dalam keadaan tertidur.

Jaehyun hanya termangu sebelum mendekatkan bibir ke arah Taeyong. Tanpa ragu, Jaehyun mengecup kening Taeyong penuh perasaan.

"Aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu, Taeyong. Tapi kuharap kau akan selalu baik-baik saja."

Setelah itu, Jaehyun memutuskan untuk kembali ke Wisma Timur lantaran merasa tidak sopan bila mengunjungi kamar tamu sampai larut malam. Di pintu kamar Taeyong, lagi-lagi Jaehyun bertemu dengan Yuta yang tampak membawa hanbok tidur di tangannya.

"Jaga Taeyong baik-baik," pesan Jaehyun kepada Yuta sebelum melangkahkan kaki keluar dari kamar Taeyong.

* * *

 _"Melodi dan Catur"_

* * *

Tengah malam, kelopak mata Taeyong terbuka perlahan saat dirinya merasa terusik dengan suara air yang tiada henti berjatuhan di luar kamarnya.

"Hujan?" lirih Taeyong pelan seraya terduduk dari baringannya.

Yuta yang tadinya terkantuk-kantuk di kursi pun langsung memaksa untuk sadar saat melihat Taeyong sudah terbangun dari tidurnya. Tanpa basa-basi Yuta langsung mendekat ke arah Taeyong.

"Tuan Muda? Anda baik-baik saja?" tanya Yuta _to the point_ lantaran saking khawatirnya.

Dengan senyuman lemah Taeyong membalas.

"Tidak apa-apa, Yuu. Aku baik-baik saja."

Yuta mengangguk paham, kemudian ia memutuskan untuk berjalan ke arah meja yang berada di samping ranjang Taeyong dengan niat menuangkan teh yang sudah ia persiapkan sebelumnya ke dalam cangkir yang tersedia. Setelah itu, Yuta menyerahkannya pada sang Tuan Muda dengan perlahan. Taeyong pun menerima jamuan teh tersebut sembari mengucap terima kasih.

"Tuan Muda, tolong jaga kesehatan anda. Jika Tuan Muda sampai sakit, bagaimana denganku?" ucap Yuta kembali mendudukan diri di kursi yang ada di samping Taeyong.

Taeyong yang baru saja selesai meminum tehnya pun membalas perkataan Yuta dengan senyumnya.

"Yuu, kau sudah lelah kan?" kata Taeyong tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Yuta sama sekali, bahkan mengganti topik begitu saja, "Ini sudah larut. Istirahatlah. Begitu pagi, kita harus bergegas kembali ke Ibukota."

Yuta sontak memandang bingung ke arah Taeyong ketika mendengar keputusan yang menurutnya mendadak itu keluar dari bibir sang Tuan Muda. Namun lantaran fokus Yuta kali ini adalah kondisi Taeyong, ia lebih memilih diam dan menerima keputusan Taeyong tanpa bertanya alasannya. Sebab Yuta takut jika argumennya akan semakin memperburuk keadaan Taeyong.

"Tidak apa-apa! Aku belum lelah. Aku ingin menemani Tuan Muda," balas Yuta dengan riang tanpa membawa topik kepulangan mereka esok hari.

Taeyong tersenyum lebar. Akan tetapi hal tersebut tak berlangsung lama ketika ia menyadari sesuatu.

"Yuu? Mana Tenie?"

Lagi-lagi Yuta hanya bisa menatap Taeyong dengan bingung.

"Tenie? Tuan Muda Kecil Ten?" tanya Yuta.

Taeyong yang sadar kalau Yuta belum tahu bahwa secara mendadak Ten datang berkunjung ke kediaman Jung dalam rangka menyusulnya pun segera menjelaskan.

"Tenie datang untuk memberitahuku kalau Appa tiba-tiba sakit keras. Tapi dia tidak ikut kemari denganku karena masih ada urusan dengan Bibi Jaejoong," jelas Taeyong dengan raut wajah panik, "Bagaimana ini Yuu? Aku khawatir pada Tenie."

Yuta yang paham pun lantas berusaha menenangkan Taeyong.

"Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa dengan Tuan Muda Kecil Ten. Beliau anak yang kuat dan cerdas. Mungkin karena hujan, Nyonya Jaejoong meminta Tuan Muda Kecil untuk tidur di kamar yang ada di Paviliun Api," kata Yuta mengungkapkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang terlintas di kepalanya.

Merasa perkataan Yuta masuk akal, Taeyong menganggukan kepala dan mencoba untuk tidak merasa khawatir berlebihan.

"Yuu, lebih baik kau beristirahat saja. Aku tidak mau kau sampai sakit, lagipula perjalanan dari kediaman Jung menuju kediaman Lee lumayan jauh. Aku ingin sendiri, bolehkah?"

Mau tak mau Yuta pun mengangguk kala mendengar perkataan Taeyong yang diselingi permohonan itu. Dengan berat hati, Yuta pun pamit undur diri.

* * *

 _ **To be continue...**_

* * *

 **-May, 27 2018-**

 **Mind to Review, Please? :)**


	5. Tirai dan Hujan

Di tengah malam yang sama usai kepergian Yuta, Taeyong memutuskan untuk menyelinap keluar sendirian dengan tujuan ingin menghilangkan kegundahan yang mengidap di kepala dan hatinya. Tak terasa, langkah demi langkah yang Taeyong lahap menghantarkannya pada taman belakang kediaman Jung. Dari manik nya, Taeyong melihat suasana di taman belakang tersebut amat sunyi dan sepi, hanya cahaya kuning yang berasal dari lentera yang menerangi gelapnya suasana kala itu di tengah derasnya ribuan rintik air yang masih setia menghujam ke Bumi.

 _Aku yang sekarang..._

Tanpa ragu ataupun takut bila butiran tangisan langit malam akan membasahi hanbok tidur yang dikenakannya, Taeyong berjalan ke area taman belakang. Tak butuh waktu lama hanbok yang berbahan dasar kain sehalus sutera tersebut langsung menyerap air yang berhasil tertampung. Surai Taeyong pun turut menjuntai kebawah akibat tak kuat menahan gaya gravitasi yang diakibatkan oleh cairan bening itu.

 _Hanya bisa menenangkan diri..._

Kepala Taeyong tertunduk diiringi langkahnya yang terhenti, kelopak matanya lantas menutup perlahan. Tanpa bisa dicegah, Taeyong mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat, berusaha mengendalikan perasaannya yang membuncah makin membesar.

 _Besok pagi..._

Pada akhirnya Taeyong melemaskan persendian jemarinya yang sempat terkepal. Ia pun mengambil napas sebelum membuangnya dengan perlahan.

 _Aku harus meninggalkan tempat ini..._

Di bawah guyuran hujan, Taeyong menengadahkan kepala sembari membuka mata seketika. Meski maniknya berulang kali terkena rinai hujan, kelopak mata Taeyong hanya mengerjap beberapa kali. Bahkan kini tangannya yang sedari tadi tergelantung lemah tampak mulai terangkat ke atas hingga terentang ke kanan dan kiri, seakan menyambut sang hujan dan menerimanya begitu terbuka dan pasrah.

 _Hari-hariku di kediaman Jung ini..._

 _Sudah banyak yang terjadi..._

Dengan sendirinya, Taeyong mulai mengingat-ingat semua kejadian yang ia lalui, terutama saat bersama Jaehyun. Mulai dari pertemuan pertama di Paviliun Nada yang terangkum dalam peristiwa panah nyasar di tengkuknya saat memainkan kecapi, pertengkaran di Paviliun Bintang akibat Jaehyun tak mau minta maaf bahkan malah saling mengejek dan mengerjai, hingga saat tak terduga dimana Jaehyun datang tepat waktu dalam rangka menyelamatkan Taeyong dari perbuatan tidak senonoh yang telah direncanakan oleh otak bejad Doyoung dan Winwin.

Semua kenangan-kenangan itu, kini tengah berputar-putar di kepala Taeyong bagaikan film tanpa akhir.

 _Kenapa... dalam ingatan ini..._

 _Dipenuhi bayang-bayangnya..._

Tanpa sadar Taeyong telah jatuh terduduk. Dengan lemas, ia mendekap kedua kakinya yang tertekuk dengan erat. Lagi-lagi kepala Taeyong tertunduk, hanya saja kali ini dagunya bertopang di antara kedua lututnya. Sorot sang Tuan Muda Lee tampak menyendu kala berbagai kilas peristiwa masih terus-menerus terngiang-ngiang di dalam sel kelabu otaknya tanpa celah sedikit pun.

 _Tiap kali mengingatnya..._

 _Hatiku terasa sakit..._

Akan tetapi, semua itu tak berlangsung lama saat sebuah kehangatan tiba-tiba menaungi tubuhnya hingga membuat Taeyong agak tersentak. Tak disangka akan ada orang menyelampirkan jubah pelindung dari rintik air pada diri Taeyong di tengah malam berhujan begini. Taeyong bahkan sempat berpikir hanya dirinya sajalah yang masih terjaga kali ini. Namun sepertinya ada orang lain yang cukup gila seperti dirinya lantaran masih saja terjaga tanpa terjebak akan lelapnya mimpi.

'Siapa?'

Secara refleks, rasa penasaran yang timbul di benak Taeyong pun mendorongnya untuk menoleh ke belakang dengan niat mencari tahu siapakah orang yang telah berbaik hati pada sang Tuan Muda Lee.

* * *

Naughty Cute Young Master

Chap. V

"Tirai dan Hujan"

* * *

Bukan mau Ten mendiskusikan tugas pemberian sang ayah dengan Nyonya Jaejoong sampai larut, sehingga pada akhirnya hujan membayang dan tak mengizinkannya untuk menyusul sang kakak di Paviliun Air lantaran khawatir kenapa-kenapa. Yah, sembari melangkahkan kaki mengelilingi Paviliun Api, Ten hanya bisa menghela napas penuh sesal jika mengingatnya. Meski begitu, Ten tetap berterima kasih pada Jaejoong karena mengizinkannya menginap di kamar yang berada di Paviliun Api yang notabenenya termasuk kawasan keluarga Jung saja.

Begitulah fungsi diadakannya Wisma Timur dan Wisma Barat.

'Setelah tikungan kedua belok kanan, jalan sekitar 300 meter kemudian akan ada pintu di sebelah kiri,' batin Ten seraya mengingat-ingat instruksi yang diberikan Nyonya Jaejoong, "Ketemu!"

Tanpa basa-basi Ten langsung membuka pintu di hadapannya dengan sekali sentak dan...

"Gyaaaaaa-mphhh!"

BRAK!

Suara gebrakan pintu yang tertutup dengan paksa itu pun mengiringi sosok Ten yang menghilang dari sana.

* * *

 _"Tirai dan Hujan"_

* * *

Jaehyun membalikan badan berulang kali di ranjangnya. Setelah mengantar Taeyong ke Wisma Barat dan kembali ke kamarnya sendiri dalam keadaan selamat, Jaehyun bergegas mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang sebenarnya terasa lelah. Namun entah mengapa sampai saat ini, kedua matanya tak mau terpejam barang sedikit pun. Jelas-jelas Jaehyun tidak bisa tidur. Insomnia kah?

Oleh sebab itulah, akhirnya Jaehyun memutuskan untuk bangun dari baringannya. Jaehyun sempat mengacak helainya sedikit frustasi sebelum menyibak selimut dari tubuhnya dan turun dari ranjang empuknya. Setelah itu, Jaehyun berjalan ke arah jendela berbentuk lingkaran yang terdapat tak jauh dari dirinya berada, kemudian membukanya dengan sekali hentak meski tak begitu kencang.

Bersamaan dengan itu, manik Jaehyun langsung menghadap pada pemandangan malam hari di sekitar kamarnya yang ternyata tengah dalam keadaan hujan lumayan lebat. Jendela yang tak terlapisi kaca bening tipis itu pun mengizinkan percikan rinai hujan sedikit mendarat di wajah Jaehyun. Mau tak mau Jaehyun sedikit menjauhkan diri dari daun jendela.

Suasana berhujan itu pun tanpa sadar membuat pemikiran Jaehyun melayang pada sosok Taeyong. Mulai dari awal pertemuan mereka sampai kejadian pingsannya sang Tuan Muda Lee tempo lalu. Mulai dari Jaehyun merasakan getaran-getaran aneh yang rutin menggelitik jantungnya ketika berhadapan dengan Taeyong. Mulai dari diri Jaehyun yang telah sadar bila dirinya benar-benar tertarik pada pemancar magnet yang terdapat dalam diri Taeyong. Sampai saatnya Jaehyun mengetahui bila hatinya hanya tertuju pada Taeyong seorang, bukan pada Nona Irene yang dijodohkan dengannya.

Akhirnya setelah pergulatan batin yang panjang dan membuang waktu, kini Jaehyun menyadari perasaannya. Ia sadar bila dirinya menyukai Taeyong bahkan lebih. Jaehyun sungguh sudah sangat yakin, apalagi setelah kejadian pelukan antara dirinya dan Taeyong sebelum berakhir dengan pingsannya sang Tuan Muda Lee.

Bagaimana Jaehyun begitu sadarnya bila ia merasa nyaman dan begitu utuh saat memeluk Taeyong. Bagaimana Jaehyun begitu sadar saat segala yang dirasakan Taeyong juga terjadi pula pada dirinya. Bagaimana Jaehyun sangat sadar bila dirinya begitu resah dan tak tenang bila tak menemukan Taeyong berada di sampingnya.

Jaehyun akui ia ingin menggenggam Taeyong seorang diri. Jaehyun ingin memenjara Taeyong dengan dirinya sendiri. Jaehyun ingin mengklaim sang Tuan Muda Lee dan tak ada yang boleh menyentuhnya selain sang Tuan Muda Jung Pertama. Jaehyun merasa dirinya mulai gila akan perasaannya ingin memiliki Taeyong dalam rengkuhannya.

Namun, yang bisa Jaehyun lakukan saat ini adalah mengurung hasratnya. Sebab, selain menjaga perasaan orang tua yang telah membesarkannya dengan kasih sayang utuh, ia juga tak mau menyeret orang yang dicintainya ke dalam permasalahan yang rumit. Bagaimana pun, Jaehyun sudah dijodohkan dengan Irene. Lagipula, Jaehyun tidak tahu perasaan Taeyong yang sebenarnya terhadap dirinya seperti apa. Mungkin saja Taeyong malah membencinya mengingat sang Tuan Muda Lee sering mengerjainya macam-macam dengan senang hati.

Merasa otak dan perasaannya bekerja terlalu berlebih, Jaehyun refleks memejamkan mata dan sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya dengan niat menjernihkan kepala. Setelah merasa mendingan, Jaehyun kembali menampakan maniknya yang langsung memandang ke arah luar jendela.

Namun keningnya mengerut seketika kala retina matanya menemukan suatu pemandangan yang menurutnya janggal. Di malam yang gelap dan berhujan begini, kenapa maniknya bisa menangkap siluet seseorang? Yah, kecuali satu kemungkinan yang nyata terjadi.

'Taeyong?' pikir Jaehyun seraya mengedipkan mata beberapa kali, 'Bagaimana bisa dia sampai di area Wisma Timur? Apa pula yang dia lakukan hujan-hujan begitu, huh?'

Lantaran khawatir dan memastikan bila dirinya tidak salah lihat, Jaehyun bergegas mengambil jubah yang terselampir di kursi kemudian berlari keluar dari kamar menuju ke arah taman belakang kediaman Jung. Jaehyun bahkan tak peduli bila kini ia turut kehujanan. Sebab prioritas utamanya kali ini adalah sosok Taeyong yang tengah terduduk seorang diri di sana.

* * *

 _"Tirai dan Hujan"_

* * *

Garis persimpangan jalan tampak terlukis semakin banyak di kening Ten. Yah, bagaimana dirinya tidak kesal? Setelah adegan teriak yang berakhir dengan bekapan dan menghilangnya sang Tuan Muda Kecil Lee dari depan pintu sehingga menimbulkan kesan penculikan, kini Ten harus rela terdampar selama satu jam dalam rangka menemani seorang bocah yang seumuran dengannya sedang berkutat begitu seriusnya dengan berbagai macam batu di hadapannya. Jujur saja Ten gagal paham dengan kegiatan yang dilakukan sang bocah, mana di malam hari yang lumayan larut begini pula.

"Selesai!" seru sang bocah dengan riangnya, berhasil membuat Ten yang sempat memejamkan mata karena terkantuk kembali membuka matanya, "Ini dia!"

Manik Ten dibuat terbelalak lebar penuh takjub saat sang bocah menunjukkan hasil karyanya ke hadapan sang Tuan Muda Kecil Lee. Yah, ternyata kegagalpahaman Ten sebelumnya tengah berbuah manis. Semua itu terbukti dengan rangkaian gelang yang berbahan dasar dari berbagai jenis batu warna-warni unik nan cantik yang terkunci dalam tali tersebut.

"Ke-Keren!" puji Ten tanpa sadar masih memandang dengan takjub.

Dengan sendirinya tangan Ten meraih gelang tersebut, tiada henti maniknya memaku terlampau terpesona hasil karya bocah di hadapannya.

Sedangkan sang bocah yang sebenarnya adalah Tuan Muda Kecil Johnny itu merasa bahagia kala mendengar pujian langsung dari teman barunya mengenai hasil karyanya.

"Dimana kau beli batu-batu ini?" tanya Ten yang sudah mengesampingkan kekesalannya, bahkan kini maniknya tengah memandang Johnny penuh minat, berhasil membuat sang Tuan Muda Kecil Jung sampai salah tingkah.

"Aku tidak membelinya. Selama ini kemanapun aku pergi, aku selalu memungut batu yang menarik minatku dan mengumpulkannya. Karena tak mau menyia-nyiakan semua batu sebagus itu, akhirnya aku menjadikannya sebagai kerajinan tangan. Itu salah satunya!" jelas Johnny dengan riang.

Manik Ten semakin berbinar-binar setelah mendengar perkataan Johnny, bahkan kini raut wajahnya yang sempat suntuk telah berganti menjadi sangat ceria. Yah, memang pada dasarnya putra kedua Yoochun dan Junsu itu memiliki ketertarikan yang tinggi terhadap seni. Apalagi hasil seni menakjubkan dari hal yang sederhana. Semakin terkagumlah diri Ten. Oleh sebab itulah, Ten sampai tidak menyadari bila kini Johnny terdiam dengan wajah yang merona.

Ah, kalau Ten terpesona pada si gelang, ternyata Johnny lebih terpesona pada sosok Ten yang terlihat bahagia sehingga menimbulkan kesan menawan tersebut.

"Ng... Ngomong-ngomong," kata Johnny tiba-tiba, berhasil menarik perhatian Ten, "Ka-Kau siapa?"

DOENG!

Mau tak mau Ten dibuat _sweatdrop_ seketika. Ah, memang sih mereka belum sempat berkenalan lantaran setelah acara pembekapan itu, sang pelaku alias si bocah di hadapannya ini langsung menyuruhnya duduk dan menunggunya sampai selesai melakukan kegiatannya. Karena tidak mau membuat suasana semakin _awkward_ , akhirnya Ten memilih untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"Ten Lee. Salam kenal."

Johnny lantas mengerutkan keningnya sebelum berkata, "Lee...? Tuan Muda Lee?"

Ten memiringkan kepalanya agak bingung.

"Kau mengenal Yongie hyung?"

Sontak saja Johnny terkejut.

"Jadi kau adiknya Taeyongie?"

'Panggilan macam apa itu?' batin Ten lagi-lagi _sweatdrop_ sebelum menjawab, "Kalau iya memangnya kenapa?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa berada di sini?" tanya Johnny penasaran.

"Aku datang ke sini tadi sore untuk menyampaikan pesan pada Yongie hyung dan Bibi Jaejoong dari Appa," balas Ten singkat, "Kau siapa? Kenapa bisa ada di kamarku?" lanjutnya balik bertanya.

Johnny lantas mengerutkan kening.

"Kamarmu?" kata Johnny malah bertanya.

Ten mengangguk.

"Bibi memberikan instruksi arah kamarku hingga aku sampai di sini. Jadi sekarang ini kamarku."

"Tapi seharusnya tamu berada di Wisma Barat."

"Aku pengecualian karena hujan."

"Begitu," Johnny menganggukan kepalanya, "Baiklah. Maaf atas ketidaksopananku. Perkenalkan aku Johnny Jung," ucapnya seraya membungkukkan badan ke arah Ten tanda memberi hormat.

"Tak perlu seformal itu!" balas Ten entah mengapa malah salah tingkah sampai tidak sengaja menaikkan suaranya.

Akan tetapi bukannya marah, Johnny malah tersenyum dan kembali berkata,

"Aku di sini karena sebenarnya kamar ini menjadi kamar keduaku untuk menghabiskan waktu dan menyimpan semua koleksi batuku." Johnny pun segera membereskan kekacauan yang ada, "Nah, aku pamit. Selamat beristirahat, semoga mimpi indah ya, Tennie."

Johnny langsung melangkahkan kaki menuju ke arah pintu, meninggalkan Ten yang malah terpaku menatap gelang hasil karya Johnny yang ada di tangannya dengan wajah yang sedikit memanas. Meski begitu, pemikirannya agak kalut dan tanpa sadar malah...

GREP!

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Johnny bingung seraya menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Ten yang masih menundukan kepala.

...mencengkram hanbok yang dipakai Johnny dengan erat kemudian menahannya.

 _Sebab baru pertama kali..._

"I-Itu..."

 _Selain keluargaku..._

"Ma-Maukah kau menemaniku semalaman di sini?"

 _Ada orang yang memperlakukanku secara hangat..._

Johnny menatap Ten dengan bingung, semakin membuat sang Tuan Muda Kecil Lee salah tingkah.

 _Rasanya..._

"Ja-Jangan salah paham! Aku meminta ini karena besok pagi aku dan Yongie hyung akan pulang ke Ibukota! Aku, aku..."

 _Ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu..._

"Kenapa cepat sekali?" balas Johnny heboh, sedikitnya ia tidak terima bila bocah di hadapannya ini segera pergi dari sisinya.

Eh?

"Ada keperluan mendadak," balas Ten singkat tak mau membeberkan alasan sebenarnya.

Melihat Ten yang mendadak muram, mau tak mau Johnny jadi terenyuh. Ia pun mengambil napas sebelum mengungkapkan keputusannya.

"Baiklah! Mari malam ini kita habiskan waktu bersama!" kata Johnny bersemangat, berhasil membuat Ten merasa senang, "Bagaimana kalau kita membuat kerajinan lain dari batu-batu koleksiku? Jangan khawatir, aku akan mengajarimu!"

 _Terima kasih!_

* * *

 _"Tirai dan Hujan"_

* * *

"Di malam hujan ini, kau malah begini. Bisa masuk angin."

'Jaehyun?'

Taeyong menatap bingung bercampur kaget, sedangkan Jaehyun lebih memilih untuk menghiraukan sejenak dengan membenarkan jubah yang telah menaungi tubuhnya. Setelah itu, Jaehyun mengambil jarak sedikit menjauh ke belakang dari tempat Taeyong masih terduduk dan menatapnya. Tapi tak butuh waktu lama bagi Taeyong untuk memutar kepalanya lagi ke depan benar-benar membelakangi Jaehyun.

"Terima kasih," ucap Taeyong seraya tertunduk kembali.

Mendengar ucapan Taeyong, Jaehyun lebih memilih tak berkata apapun, bahkan kini yang Jaehyun lakukan hanya menatap punggung Taeyong dengan datar, tanpa ada niat untuk mengganggu sang Tuan Muda Lee yang sepertinya tengah dirundung muram tersebut.

"Tapi..." Suara Taeyong kembali terdengar, berhasil membuat perhatian Jaehyun terfokus sepenuhnya padanya, "...mandi hujan bisa membuatku lebih tenang," lanjutnya lirih.

Setelah mengucapkan kebenaran yang terjadi pada dirinya, tanpa diketahui oleh Jaehyun, senyum kecil terukir di bibir Taeyong. Dalam keadaan sadar pun Taeyong merapatkan jubah pemberian Jaehyun bahkan sampai mencengkramnya erat. Seakan tak mau kehilangan kehangatan yang ia peroleh dari benda pemberian sang Tuan Muda Jung yang membuatnya begitu nyaman. Tanpa bisa dicegah, Taeyong membayangkan bila jubah yang merengkuh dirinya itu adalah sosok Jaehyun yang tengah memeluk dirinya.

 _Ah, aku tak bisa membohongi diri-sendiri..._

 _Kenyataan bahwa..._

Taeyong terpekik geli dalam hati ketika menyadari pemikirannya yang ia anggap konyol itu.

 _Aku menyukaimu..._

"Mungkin..."

Kini suara Jaehyun yang terdengar, berhasil membuat telinga Taeyong terpusat untuk mendengarkan kelanjutan dari ucapan Jaehyun yang sempat tertunda. Namun bukannya segera melanjutkan perkataannya, Jaehyun malah berjalan mendekat dan berhenti tepat di samping kiri Taeyong, kemudian dengan sekali gerakan langsung terduduk, berhasil membuat Taeyong tersentak dari renungannya untuk kesekian kalinya. Padahal rinai hujan masih gencar-gencarnya berjatuhan terlampau deras.

"...aku yang lebih butuh menenangkan diri."

Perkataan Jaehyun tak khayal membuat Taeyong yang tadinya kalut menjadi bingung sekarang. Bahkan tanpa bisa dicegah, kini maniknya telah memaku manik Jaehyun. Akhirnya mereka saling bertatapan dengan waktu lama, seakan berusaha menyelami manik masing-masing dengan harapan dapat menemukan sesuatu yang tersembunyi di dalamnya.

'Menenangkan diri? Maksudnya?' pikir Taeyong mulai menerka-nerka.

 _Bagaimana perasaannya pada Nona Irene?_

 _Bagaimana denganku?_

Taeyonglah yang akhirnya memutuskan aksi saling tatap mereka tadi dengan menolehkan wajahnya ke depan. Tak berapa lama kemudian, ia membenamkan wajahnya di antara kedua lututnya. Dalam posisi itu, tanpa bisa dicegah otak Taeyong kembali membayangkan mengenai Jaehyun dan Irene yangmana tengah bersanding dan bercengkrama penuh kasih dalam keterpejaman matanya.

 _Aku bahkan merasa, Jaehyun pasti membenciku..._

 _Walau sudah tahu seperti ini..._

 _Aku... tidak bisa menghentikan rasa sakitnya..._

Merasa bila bayangan itu menyiksa, Taeyong pun menegakkan kepalanya kembali dan membuka kelopak matanya perlahan. Meski begitu, kini manik Taeyong malah terbuka kosong sehingga meninggalkan kesan bila sang Tuan Muda Lee semakin terjebak dalam renungannya. Semua itu lebih terbukti saat tetesan air mata keluar dari sudut mata Taeyong dan berbaur menjadi satu dengan air hujan. Ia bahkan sampai mengabaikan Jaehyun yang sebenarnya masih memperhatikannya sedari tadi.

 _Sekarang, bagaimana pun..._

 _Aku harus melupakanmu..._

 _Dan, mencoba..._

 _Merestuimu_ _dengan_ _Nona Irene..._

Untuk kesekian kalinya Taeyong tersentak dari renungannya ketika merasakan jemari Jaehyun mengusap pipinya lembut. Refleks Taeyong menolehkan wajah ke arah Jaehyun kembali. Di sana, Taeyong menemukan Jaehyun tengah menatapnya dengan raut wajah cemas.

"Kenapa?" tanya Jaehyun seraya menarik tangannya, "Dingin?"

Taeyong menggelengkan kepala, kemudian tersenyum paksa.

"Tidak. Aku hanya..." Taeyong memotong perkataannya, "ingin mengucapkan selamat padamu."

Perkataan ambigu dari Taeyong berhasil membuat manik Jaehyun melebar. Lantas pandangan cemas Jaehyun berganti dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya lantaran tak begitu paham tentang ucapan Taeyong yang bak teka-teki rumit tersebut.

'Apa maksudnya?'

Mendapati raut kebingungan milik Jaehyun, Taeyong sempat terkikik geli sebelum melanjutkan.

"Sebentar lagi," Taeyong mengambil napas untuk menguatkan hatinya yang kembali terasa nyeri, "Kau dan Nona Irene akan menikah. Aku..."

"DIAM!"

Suara bentakan lumayan kasar yang berasal dari mulut Jaehyun mau tak mau membuat Taeyong kehilangan suaranya serentak. Bahkan saking terkejutnya, manik Taeyong membola lumayan besar. Sungguh Taeyong tidak menyangka Jaehyun akan membentaknya dengan murka begitu. Jujur Taeyong sedikit mendapat syok terapi akibat perilaku tak terduga dari Jaehyun.

"Jangan bicara lagi!" kata Jaehyun kembali dengan nada ketus.

Sayang sekali Jaehyun benar-benar tak menyadari bila perasaan Taeyong semakin hancur berkeping-keping oleh karenanya.

'A-Apa dia begitu benci padaku?' batin Taeyong dengan kalutnya.

"Ini urusan pribadiku! Jangan ikut campur!" imbuh Jaehyun untuk kesekian kalinya.

 _Sungguh dia amat membenciku..._

 _Sampai enggan kutanyakan tentang dirinya dan Nona Irene..._

Taeyong berusaha mengendalikan perasaannya yang semakin kacau dengan memaksa senyum di bibirnya. Perlahan sang Tuan Muda Lee menganggukkan kepala berulang kali dengan lemah dengan harapan kemurkaan Jaehyun yang mendadak muncul bisa mereda meski hanya sedikit.

"Aku mengerti. Aku tidak akan bertanya lagi," kata Taeyong pelan.

 _Lagipula, tak ada hubungannya denganku, kan?_

Dengan kedua tangannya, Taeyong meraih jubah yang menaungi tubuhnya, kemudian melipat secara asal jubah yang telah basah terkena rinai hujan tersebut sehingga mudah dipegang.

"Terima kasih jubahnya," kata Taeyong seraya mengembalikan jubah pada Jaehyun.

Jaehyun yang berhasil mengendalikan kemurkaannya pun lekas menerima jubah miliknya dari tangan Taeyong dengan tanda tanya di kepala.

 _Lebih baik memang begini..._

 _Setelah aku pergi..._

 _Aku bisa pelan-pelan melupakanmu..._

Tanpa ada yang memperhitungkan sebelumnya, Taeyong tiba-tiba bangkit dari duduknya. Berhasil menarik fokus Jaehyun kini hanya tertuju pada sang Tuan Muda Lee. Taeyong balas menatap Jaehyun dalam.

"Aku hanya bisa," kata Taeyong tertahan sembari menggerakkan tubuh untuk membelakangi Jaehyun yang masih menatapnya, "MERESTUIMU!"

Tanpa basa-basi Taeyong langsung mengambil langkah seribu menjauhi Jaehyun, sukses membuat sang Tuan Muda Pertama Jung merasa terkejut dan syok sehingga tidak sempat untuk mengejar Taeyong yang sosoknya lama-kelamaan semakin memudar ditelan malam berhujan. Oleh sebab itulah Jaehyun berdecih keras seraya memukul permukaan tanah berumput yang basah di depannya.

"SIAL!" seru Jaehyun frustasi.

 _Apa... kau tak mengerti perasaanku?_

 _Sebetulnya aku..._

* * *

 _"Tirai dan Hujan"_

* * *

Pagi hari, kepulangan para Tuan Muda Lee telah tiba. Cuaca di pagi hari itu terlihat cerah meski malamnya hujan lebat menggelegar. Burung tampak berterbangan dan bernyanyi dengan riangnya begitu bebas, mengiringi Taeyong yang sedang berdoa di depan altar aula kediaman Jung seorang diri berbekalkan setangkai bunga melati putih di tangannya.

"Tuan Muda, perjalanan seharusnya sudah dimulai..."

Suara Yuta terdengar dari arah pintu, tak khayal membuat Taeyong yang tengah memanjatkan doa membuka kelopak matanya perlahan.

"Ya. Ayo berangkat," balas Taeyong.

Tak lupa Taeyong meletakkan setangkai bunga melati yang sempat ia genggam ke atas altar dengan tatapan lirih, senyum tipis tampak terukir di bibirnya.

'Sampai jumpa...'

Setelah itu, Taeyong segera membalikan badan kemudian melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu keluar dimana Yuta masih setia berdiri menunggunya di sana.

* * *

Suasana di halaman kediaman Jung tampak ramai. Banyak terdapat dayang yang lagi-lagi berbaris rapi demi memberi salam hormat terakhir pada sang kakak-beradik Tuan Muda Lee yang sebentar lagi akan meninggalkan kediaman Jung. Tentunya tak hanya para dayang saja, seluruh keluarga Jung juga berada di sana untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Bahkan sedikit bercengkrama untuk saling mengungkapkan kesan mereka selama ini sekaligus membunuh waktu dalam persiapan kereta kuda yang akan digunakan Taeyong dan Ten untuk pulang ke Ibukota.

"Paman Yunho, Bibi Jaejoong," ucap Taeyong ketika sudah sampai di hadapan Jaejoong dan Yunho kemudian memberi hormat diikuti Ten yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Yunho dan Jaejoong menganggukkan kepala tanda menerima hormat dari Lee bersaudara.

"Terima kasih atas kebaikan Anda sekeluarga pada kami selama ini," kata Taeyong lagi sekaligus mewakili Ten, "Kami... tidak akan melupakan kalian."

Jaejoong yang sedari tadi berusaha menahan rasa sedihnya pun tak sanggup menahannya lagi. Matanya tampak berair.

"Taeyongie dan Tenie harus sering menulis surat untukku ya."

Setelah berucap agak terbata, dengan sekali gerakan Jaejoong langsung memeluk Taeyong dan Ten secara bersamaan dengan kedua tangannya. Akhirnya tangis yang berusaha ditahan Jaejoong tumpah juga. Tak khayal membuat Taeyong dan Ten ikutan terharu lantaran terbawa suasana.

"A-Aku sungguh berharap punya putra sebaik kalian," ucap Jaejoong lagi seraya mengeratkan pelukannya, "Sungguh tidak rela..."

Taeyong yang mendengar pengakuan Jaejoong pun melukis senyum tulus di bibirnya, sedangkan Ten memilih diam karena berusaha mati-matian agar air mata tak lolos dari matanya. Yah, Ten tak mau dianggap lelaki lemah karena menangis di depan banyak orang.

"Bibi Jaejoong, jangan bersedih. Kalau Bibi bersedih, kami juga ikut sedih," kata Taeyong berusaha menghibur Jaejoong.

Akan tetapi perkataan Taeyong malah semakin membuat Jaejoong lebih terjebak pada kesedihannya. Semua itu terbukti dengan mengeratnya pelukan Jaejoong terhadap Taeyong dan Ten, bahkan air mata Jaejoong semakin mengalir deras.

Yunho yang melihat semua itu lama-kelamaan tidak tega juga. Akhirnya ia berjalan mendekat kemudian menepuk pundak Jaejoong pelan dan mengelusnya dengan tujuan menenangkan sang istri.

Jaehyun yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri dan menjadi pengamat pun memandang semua itu dengan sendu. Terjadi pergulatan batin yang begitu seru dalam dirinya, terlebih lagi ketika maniknya berhasil memaku manik Taeyong yang ternyata tengah menatapnya. Jantung Jaehyun terasa tersayat sembilu saat bibir Taeyong memaksa untuk melukis sebuah senyuman.

 _Kenapa?_

 _Kenapa kau memaksakan diri tersenyum?_

 _Apa supaya mereka tak melihat kerapuhan hatimu?_

 _Bodoh!_

"Tuan Muda Lee."

Suara Winwin dan Doyoung terdengar, berhasil membuat Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya pada Taeyong dan Ten. Kemudian perhatian mereka sepenuhnya tertuju pada kedua sepupu Jung tersebut lantaran penasaran kenapa tiba-tiba memanggil sang Tuan Muda Lee.

"Ya?" balas Taeyong pada akhirnya.

Secara serempak Winwin dan Doyoung membungkukkan badan ke arah Taeyong.

"Ka-Kami mohon maaf! Pernah melakukan hal yang tidak pantas padamu!"

TWICH!

Garis persimpangan jalan tampak terlukis manis disudut kening Ten. Lantas saja manik milik sang Tuan Muda Kecil Lee menatap sadis ke arah Winwin dan Doyoung setelah mendengar pengakuan tak terduga yang keluar dari kedua Tuan Muda Jung tersebut. Kedua tangannya pun tampak terkepal penuh emosi.

Sebenarnya apa saja yang terjadi selama sang kakak menginap di sini?

Mendapati reaksi menakutkan dari Tuan Muda Kecil Lee, Winwin dan Doyoung pun merinding seketika. Taeyong yang menyadari semua itu hanya tersenyum tipis kemudian menepuk sayang kepala Ten sebagai isyarat bila dirinya baik-baik saja, sebab Taeyong tak ingin Ten mengamuk jika tahu yang sebenarnya. Taeyong sangat mengenal sikap sang adik yang termasuk pengidap _brother complex_ itu jika sudah marah.

"Ada apa?"

Suara Jaejoong terdengar penuh emosi. Tanpa sungkan ia turut memandang kedua keponakannya dengan sinis, berhasil membuat Doyoung dan Winwin semakin keringat dingin.

"Tidak ada apa-apa!" ucap Taeyong segera, berusaha mencairkan suasana yang tiba-tiba agak berat itu, "Bibi Jaejoong jangan cemas! Lagipula," Taeyong menghentikan perkataannya seraya melempar pandang ke arah Doyoung dan Winwin, "mereka hanya bercanda. Iya kan?" lanjutnya diakhiri tawa paksa.

Doyoung dan Winwin tampak mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya cepat. Tak mau terseret masalah berlebih sehingga mengiyakan saja perkataan sang Tuan Muda Lee.

"Taeyongie hyung!" panggil Johnny tiba-tiba seraya menarik-narik hanbok kuning berhias emas milik Taeyong.

Tak hanya berhasil menarik perhatian Taeyong, tampaknya perilaku Johnny juga menarik perhatian Ten yang masih berdiri di samping Taeyong.

"Ini untukmu!" kata Johnny seraya memberikan sebuket bunga kecil kepada Taeyong, tanpa menyadari tatapan manik milik Ten agak menyendu, "Kau sangat menyukai bunga kan?"

Taeyong tersenyum manis sembari menerima buket bunga tersebut.

"Hm, menyebalkan!" kata Johnny tiba-tiba dengan ekspresi datar, "Jika bukan karena lebih muda darimu, aku pasti akan memperistri Taeyongie!"

DOENG!

Perkataan Johnny berhasil membuat seluruh manusia yang berada di sana ber- _sweatdrop_ berjamaah. Berbeda dengan Jaehyun yang merasa sebal mendadak. Jujur saja baru pertama kali ia merasa ingin menghilangkan sang adik dari hadapan Taeyong lantaran merasa tersaingi.

Nah loh?

Sayangnya, tak ada satu pun yang menyadari bila ada salah satu dari mereka yang hatinya sedikit tergores mendengar perkataan Johnny. Ah, tanpa sadar Ten menggigit lidahnya sendiri.

Eh?

Usai ber- _sweatdrop_ ria, Taeyong segera merunduk demi menyamakan tingginya dengan Johnny.

"Jangan cemas," ucap Taeyong seraya tersenyum, "Tuan Muda Kecil Johnny pasti akan mendapatkan pendamping yang lebih baik. Jangan bersedih ya!"

Johnny lantas mengangguk antusias.

"Ya! Aku sudah menemukannya!"

"Eh?"

Bersamaan dengan itu, Johnny kemudian meraih tangan Ten dan menariknya agar berdiri berdampingan. Ten yang mendapat gerakan mendadak dari Johnny pun mau tak mau menjadi terkejut.

"Dialah orangnya! Kalau sudah besar nanti aku akan langsung melamarnya!" seru Johnny dengan riang.

"Heeeeeeee!" teriak semua orang yang berada di sana kaget.

Mendapati perlakuan sang putra yang lumayan berani itu, Yunho hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Berbeda dengan Jaejoong yang malah tertawa dengan anehnya, mungkin batinnya agak terguncang lantaran menemukan anak bungsunya sudah berani main klaim anak orang seenak jidat di umurnya yang masih bocah itu. Jaehyun sebagai kakak pun hanya bisa menepuk jidatnya pelan, merasa sikap Johnny terlalu gegabah bahkan terlalu dini untuk mengklaim anak orang. Lagipula, bagaimana cerita dua bocah itu saling mengenal saja Jaehyun belum tahu kronologinya. Bahkan baru pagi ini Jaehyun tahu jika ternyata kediaman Jung lagi-lagi kedatangan tamu secara mendadak, adik dari Taeyong pula.

"Ah, eh? I-Itu..."

Saking syoknya, Taeyong sampai bingung mau membalas apa.

"Jo-Johnny!" bentak Ten tiba-tiba seraya menyentak tangannya agar terlepas dari genggaman Johnny.

"Eh? Ke-Kenapa Tennie?" kata Johnny agak gagap lantaran kaget akan reaksi Ten yang tak ia duga.

Jaehyun tersedak ludahnya sendiri saat mendengar Johnny berani memanggil " _ie_ " pada Ten yang notabenenya orang baru dikenal. Dan apa-apaan bentakan itu? Berani sekali adik Taeyong itu membentak adiknya secara tidak sopan begitu. Anehnya lagi, Johnny terlihat tidak marah ataupun keberatan. Jujur saja berkat itu, Jaehyun mulai curiga bila antara mereka sudah ada "apa-apa".

"Kenapa?" tanya Ten seraya mengepalkan tangannya, "Kau bilang kau mau memperistri kakakku! Tapi tiba-tiba kau bilang mau melamarku! Jadi aku ini pelarianmu, hah?"

GUBRAK!

Banyak penonton yang berada di sana secara tak sengaja bergubrak ria. Taeyong dan Yuta lebih memilih untuk menganga lebar lantaran tak menyangka perkataan semacam itu akan keluar dari mulut Ten yang biasanya pendiam dan tak mudah terpancing emosi tersebut.

Ya Tuhan, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Ten selama berada di kediaman Jung dalam tenggang waktu semalam?

"Te-Tentu saja tidak! Kau cinta pertama dan terakhirku!"

Yunho jantungan mendadak, berbeda dengan Jaejoong mulai kehilangan fokusnya dengan tertawa lebih aneh dari sebelumnya, sedangkan Jaehyun berusaha menyembunyikan raut absurd di balik telapak tangannya; merasa malu mendadak saat sadar bila dirinya mempunyai adik ababil yang ternyata memiliki bakat gombal di atas rata-rata itu.

"Tapi tadi kau memberi buket bunga pada Yongie hyung! Kau menduakanku!" protes Ten seraya menghentakkan kakinya kesal.

Sumpah, saking syoknya, rasanya Taeyong ingin pingsan saja lantaran akal sehatnya tak kuat menerima ke _-out of character_ -an milik Ten yang kelewat batas. Kemana sikap _cool_ , elegan dan arogan yang biasanya menjadi ciri khas sang Tuan Muda Kecil Lee itu? Taeyong benar-benar tak habis pikir.

"Itu hanya sekadar salam pada calon kakak ipar! Percayalah padaku, Tennie, hanya kau yang ada di hatiku, lagipula..." Johnny merogoh sesuatu dari saku hanbok yang ia kenakan kemudian mengeluarkannya dan menunjukkannya pada Ten, "Kau ingat isi kotak tadi malam yang kau tanyakan padaku? Awalnya aku memang berniat untuk menyimpannya karena benda ini spesial untukku. Tapi saat aku amati baik-baik, benda ini mengingatkanku padamu. Jadi aku putuskan untuk menjadikannya kalung dengan harapan kau mau memakainya."

Ten mengamati benda yang ternyata adalah sebuah batu opal berbentuk oval tersebut. Tanpa sadar tangannya meraih si benda yang kini telah menjadi bandul dari tali yang menjadikannya sebagai kalung sesuai yang dikatakan sang pembuat.

"Aku berharap dengan adanya kalung itu, kau tidak lupa padaku dan pada janji kita meski raga kita terpisah oleh ruang dan waktu," jelas Johnny diakhiri senyum riang.

Akhirnya pertahanan yang dibangun Ten sedari tadi runtuh juga, semua itu terbukti dari lelehan air mata yang keluar begitu saja, bahkan kini semakin deras. Meski begitu, Ten tetap berusaha terlihat kuat dengan menyembunyikannya melalui kepalanya yang tertunduk. Ten pun menggenggam kalung pemberian Johnny dan mendekap erat di dadanya.

"Ba-Baiklah! Jangan sampai kau mengingkari janjimu untuk melamarku atau aku akan membunuhmu!" seru Ten meski agak terbata.

"Tentu saja. Seorang Jung tidak akan mengingkari janji, apalagi terhadap orang yang dia kasihi!"

Jaehyun yang mendengar perkataan Johnny pun entah mengapa terasa begitu tertohok. Jujur saja Jaehyun tak menyangka bila di balik sikap kekanak-kanakkan Johnny, ternyata sang adik lebih dewasa dan bersikap lebih bijak darinya. Johnny juga tidak takut untuk berlaku jujur dan bertindak apa adanya sesuai dengan yang ia rasakan. Bahkan sudah mengambil ancang-ancang dengan mengikat Ten dari awal agar tak menjadi korban NTR.

'Sepecundang itukah aku?' batin Jaehyun seraya menatap sendu ke arah Taeyong.

Taeyong sendiri yang tadinya sempat memilih untuk pingsan saja pun segera mengganti pemikirannya. Maniknya menatap Johnny dan Ten dengan teduh. Tak terpungkiri hatinya merasa bahagia mengetahui fakta bila adiknya dikasihi oleh orang yang hebat seperti Johnny. Taeyong juga merasa bangga pada sang adik yang sempat _out of character_ itu sebab tak merasa sungkan untuk mengungkapkan perasaan yang benar-benar ia rasakan.

'Andai aku seberani dirimu,' batin Taeyong lirih seraya memejamkan mata sejenak, 'Tapi semuanya sudah terlambat...'

"Maaf bila kehadiran hamba mengganggu," kata seorang dayang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan Taeyong, "Hamba hanya ingin menyampaikan bila kereta menuju Ibukota sudah siap."

Taeyong menganggukan kepala tanda mengerti. Segera, Taeyong berjalan ke arah Ten yang masih tertunduk kemudian menepuk helai milik sang adik dengan lembut. Ten yang memang sudah tahu maksud dari Taeyong pun menganggukan kepala sembari menghapus sisa tangisannya dengan cepat, kemudian mendongakan kepalanya menatap Taeyong dengan tatapan siap.

"Nah semuanya," kata Taeyong seraya menatap secara bergantian kepada seluruh anggota keluarga Jung, "Kami mohon diri..."

Jaejoong yang tadi sempat berperilaku aneh pun telah kembali menjadi dirinya yang tak rela kehilangan Taeyong dan Ten. Lagi-lagi raut sedih tampak terlukis di wajahnya. Meski begitu, Jaejoong tetap menerima hormat terakhir dari Taeyong dan Ten tanpa lupa untuk mengucap beberapa patah kata terakhir sebelum kedua Lee benar-benar pergi.

"Hati-hati di jalan!"

"Sampai jumpa!"

Jaehyun menatap punggung Taeyong yang semakin menjauh penuh dengan pergulatan batin. Tanpa sadar tangannya terkepal erat. Jaehyun merasa seakan dunia tengah berputar-putar begitu kencang hingga membuatnya pusing akan rasa sesak. Bahkan untuk bernapas pun terasa sulit. Hati dan pemikirannya kini benar-benar tengah kacau balau.

 _Benarkah aku sepecundang itu?_

 _Apa semuanya sele_ _sai_ _begitu saja dengan akhir seperti ini?_

 _Dengan kepergian Taeyong...?_

 _Setelah semua yang aku lalui dengannya di sini._

 _Setelah sekian banyak debaran yang kurasakan karenanya._

 _Setelah aku menyadari perasaanku yang sebenarnya._

 _Apa benar semuanya akan berakhir begitu saja?_

Di samping itu, Taeyong yang telah sampai tepat di depan pintu kereta pun sempat menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, tepatnya ke arah Jaehyun yang berdiri berdampingan dengan Nona Irene yang tengah melambaikan tangan padanya. Mendapati Jaehyun yang tetap diam pada posisinya, Taeyong hanya bisa mengulum senyum penuh luka.

 _Apa tidak ada sepatah kata pun untukku, Jaehyun?_

 _Sebenci itukah kau padaku?_

 _Haha... kau begitu pendiam dari awal bertemu sampai... perpisahan ini._

 _Maafkan aku memiliki perasaan semacam ini padamu._

 _Maafkan aku yang tak bisa mencegah diriku untuk terjatuh ke dalammu._

 _Maafkan aku yang begitu salahnya mengharapkanmu, di saat kau telah memiliki orang lain di hatimu._

 _Maafkan aku... karena dengan lancang mencintaimu..._

Akhirnya Taeyong berhenti memandang ke arah Jaehyun dengan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu yang telah terbuka sedari tadi. Jemarinya pun meraih tirai yang berada di sana kemudian menyibaknya ke samping agar memudahkan dirinya untuk masuk.

 _Selamat tinggal,_

 _Getaran hatiku yang pertama..._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Semuanya_...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Telah berakhir_...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"TUNGGU!"

Suara teriakan yang begitu keras tersebut berhasil menghentikan pergerakan Taeyong seketika. Secara refleks kepala Taeyong tertoleh ke belakang demi menemukan siapa gerangankah yang berteriak seperti itu terhadapnya. Namun tampaknya manik Taeyong harus melebar secara paksa ketika menemukan fakta yang sebelumnya tak pernah ia pikir akan terjadi di dunia nyata kini terjadi di depan matanya.

'Di-Dia!'

Yah, dia yang dimaksud oleh Taeyong adalah sang pemuda Tuan Muda Pertama Jung alias Jaehyun yang kini tengah berlari menuju ke arahnya dengan kecepatan penuh. Taeyong yang syok pun sampai tak berkutik di posisinya yang masih berdiri di depan pintu kereta dengan tirai yang melambai lembut. Bahkan saat Jaehyun telah tiba tepat di belakangnya dan meraih pundak Taeyong agar berhadapan dengannya pun, sang Tuan Muda Lee tetap membeku dan hanya bisa menatap Jaehyun dengan syok bercampur bingung.

"Kau!" seru Jaehyun seraya mencengkram pundak Taeyong erat, "Lee Taeyong!" lanjutnya penuh emosi, "Tak kuizinkan..."

Tangan kanan Jaehyun pun pindah menyentuh helai Taeyong bagian belakang, sedangkan tangan kirinya melingkari pinggang sang Tuan Muda Lee erat.

"...pergi begitu saja!"

"Kyaaaaaaaa!"

Bersamaaan dengan itu Jaehyun langsung menawan bibir Taeyong dengan bibirnya dan tanpa ragu turut memagutnya. Tangan kanan Jaehyun yang masih berada di belakang kepala Taeyong pun semakin menekannya agar ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Pelukan tangan kiri Jaehyun di pinggang Taeyong juga mengencang, seolah-olah jika sang Jung melonggarkannya barang sedetik saja, Taeyong akan pergi darinya dan tak akan kembali lagi.

Tidak!

Jaehyun tidak akan membiarkan Taeyong lepas dari genggamannya.

Jaehyun akan menjerat Taeyong agar terus berada di sisinya.

Hanya Jaehyun yang berhak memiliki Taeyong seorang.

Hanya Jaehyun yang boleh mendominasi Taeyong seorang.

Taeyong adalah segalanya bagi Jaehyun.

Sang Tuan Muda Lee sampai lupa cara bernapas saat menyadari Jaehyun melakukan hal nekat terhadapnya. Meski begitu, tak bisa Taeyong pungkiri ribuan kupu-kupu telah berterbangan begitu bebas di hatinya. Perasaan Taeyong yang tadinya terasa sesak kini telah berganti dengan rasa bahagia tiada tara. Maniknya yang sempat terbelalak pun telah tersembunyi di balik kelopak matanya, sebagai tanda bila Taeyong menikmati perilaku Jaehyun padanya, bahkan kini dirinya sudah berani membalas ciuman Jaehyun walau sedikit canggung sebab ini adalah ciuman pertamanya.

"Me-Mereka... sejak kapan?" tanya Yunho ambigu benar-benar syok akan perilaku tak terduga dari putra pertamanya itu.

"Entahlah!" balas Jaejoong dengan nada riang yang kentara, kedua tangannya tampak memegangi pipinya yang merona, "Begini pun baik! Aku suka!" lanjutnya berbunga-bunga.

"Tuan Muda Kecil Johnny! Mohon jangan dilihat!" ucap Hansol panik sembari berusaha menghalangi pandangan Johnny yang malah melotot demi memperjelas pengelihatannya.

Berbeda dengan Johnny, Ten yang syok pun sampai membuat Yuta yang berdiri di sampingnya menatap bingung dan cemas pada sang Tuan Muda Kecil. Yuta lebih memilih untuk tidak menghalangi pandangan Ten lantaran merasa percuma, toh, sang Tuan Muda Kecil Lee sudah melihatnya dari awal. Kalau pun sekarang dihalangi, tetap saja bayangannya akan membekas.

Dasar, bilang saja Yuta menikmati pemandangan itu!

Lalu bagaimana dengan Irene?

Ah, ternyata Nona Choi sudah pingsan daritadi!

Mengesampingkan reaksi sekitar, tampaknya Jaehyun telah mengakhiri sesi ciumannya dengan Taeyong. Kini Jaehyun tengah menatap Taeyong dengan dalam, tangan kanan telah beralih mengelus pipi Taeyong dengan lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisik Jaehyun seraya mengecup kening Taeyong.

Mendengar pengakuan Jaehyun, Taeyong refleks memeluk sang Jaehyun erat. Wajahnya pun ia benamkan dalam-dalam di dada Jaehyun yang balik memeluk sang Tuan Muda Lee tak kalah eratnya, bahkan Jaehyun turut membenamkan wajahnya di helaian rambut Taeyong.

"Ta-Tapi aku tidak mengerti!" seru Taeyong seraya memukul-mukul Jaehyun penuh emosi, "Kenapa kau membiarkanku? Kenapa kau diam saja? Kenapa kau berperilaku seperti ini? Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa!" lanjutnya terdengar begitu frustasi.

Mendapati kerapuhan Taeyong, yang kini bisa dilakukan Jaehyun hanyalah memeluk Taeyong semakin erat tanpa lupa menghujani kepala Taeyong dengan puluhan kecupan sayang.

"Lagipula kau sudah akan menikah dengan Nona Irene!" seru Taeyong, berhasil membuat Jaehyun agak tersentak dan refleks menghentikan kecupannya, "Seharusnya yang aku lakukan adalah melupakanmu!" lanjutnya semakin membuat Jaehyun tertohok dan tanpa sadar sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya, "Dan sekarang satu-satunya yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah merestui kalian!"

"Tidak!" balas Jaehyun cepat seraya meraih wajah Taeyong, kemudian mendongakannya hingga kini manik mereka saling bertemu, "Aku tak mengizinkanmu melupakanku dan tak mau kau merestuiku!"

Taeyong hanya bisa menatap Jaehyun penuh tanda tanya. Sungguh pemikirannya sedang rancu sekarang. Jaehyun yang menyadari itu semua pun menghela napas kecil.

"Apa kau tidak mengerti?" tanya Jaehyun sambil menatap Taeyong dengan intens, "Aku tidak ingin mendengar sedikit pun restu dari mulutmu karena..." Jaehyun pun mengecup pipi Taeyong lembut, "...aku, Jaehyun Jung, di kehidupan ini..." potongnya seraya kembali merengkuh Taeyong lebih erat, "...hanya ingin mempersunting Lee Taeyong."

Taeyong yang menemukan tekad dan keteguhan yang terpancar dari perkataan Jaehyun pun mau tak mau merasa sangat bahagia dan terharu. Tanpa ragu Taeyong balas memeluk Jaehyun dengan erat seakan tak mengizinkan Jaehyun untuk terlepas barang sedetik saja. Taeyong benar-benar merasa berharga saat menemukan keberanian Jaehyun dalam berkorban dan memperjuangkannya.

"Taeyong," panggil Jaehyun tiba-tiba seraya sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya, "Beri aku waktu..." Tangan Jaehyun pun meraih gulungan kertas yang terkunci oleh tali dari saku hanbok biru dongkernya, "...aku akan menjemputmu," lanjutnya seraya menyerahkan benda tersebut ke tangan Taeyong.

 _'...kembali ke sini.'_

* * *

 _Mungkin perbuatanku bisa menimbulkan amarah Appa dan wakil perdana menteri Choi..._

Jaehyun menatap sosok Taeyong yang telah terduduk di dalam kereta dari jendela yang terbuka yang berhiaskan tirai.

 _Tapi agar tak menyulitkanmu..._

"Jalan!"

 _Aku pasti akan menghalau semua rintangan, lalu..._

Akhirnya kereta yang ditumpangi kedua Tuan Muda Lee telah berangkat. Yang bisa Jaehyun lakukan kini hanyalah memandangi derak kereta kuda yang semakin menjauh itu dalam diam dengan harapan sang penumpang selamat sampai tujuan.

 _...menikahimu dan membawamu kembali ke kediaman Jung._

 _Kau harus menungguku..._

 _Harus!_

* * *

"Tuan Muda, apa yang tertulis di gulungan kertas itu?"

Taeyong yang sempat terjebak akan renungannya pun agak tersentak ketika ditanyai oleh Yuta. Ia pun segera membuka gulungan kertas pemberian Jaehyun dan membaca isinya.

"Maaf"

DEG!

Jantung Taeyong seakan berhenti ketika telah membaca isi surat tersebut. Tanpa bisa dicegah maniknya agak terbelalak penuh kejut. Tentunya perilaku Taeyong ini berhasil menarik perhatian Yuta dan Ten yang kini saling bertukar pandang. Setelah itu, mereka berdua pun berinisiatif mengintip isi surat tersebut.

"Yongie hyung! Tulisan siapa sejelek ini?" ucap Ten secara refleks tanpa bisa mencegahnya.

Yuta hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya dengan canggung mendengar perkataan Ten, sedangkan Taeyong lebih memilih untuk tertawa meski malah terkesan miris lantaran sangat kentara sekali bila tawa tersebut amatlah terpaksa.

 _Aku yang memaksanya melakukan ini..._

 _Namun saking pongahnya dia sampai memakai..._

 _Cara yang paling mengesankan untuk menyampaikan maksudnya._

Saking tidak tahannya, Taeyong sampai mencengkram hanbok bagian dadanya dengan erat. Berhasil membuat Yuta dan Ten merasa terenyuh dan ikutan bersedih.

 _Lagipula, untuk apa air mata ini mengalir sampai seperti ini?_

 _Karena gawatnya penyakit Appa?_

 _Atau perpisahanku dengan Jaehyun saat ini?_

 _Aku tidak mengerti..._

* * *

 _ **To be continue...**_

* * *

 **-June, 2 2018-**

 **Thank you for viewing, reading, following, liking (favorite) and reviewing this story. :)**


	6. Hantaran dan Sayembara

Siang hari yang terik, kediaman Lee tampak ramai. Banyak sekali dayang-dayang yang berhilir mudik demi mengemban tugas mereka masing-masing dalam rangka menyambut kepulangan kedua putra keluarga bangsawan Lee.

Ketika kereta yang Taeyong tumpangi sudah sampai, ia pun bergegas memasuki aula kediaman Lee diikuti Yuta dan Ten di belakang. Namun maniknya agak menyipit kala menemukan tumpukan berbagai macam hadiah tampak memenuhi aula tersebut, bahkan untuk melangkah saja terasa sedikit sesak. Ten yang tidak tahu menahu pun asal nyelonong hingga akhirnya tak sengaja menendang kotak hadiah tersebut sampai jatuh terjembab.

"Eh! Tenie! Hati-hati!" ucap Taeyong seraya membantu Ten.

Namun Ten langsung menolak secara halus bantuan Taeyong dan segera berdiri sendiri.

"Tidak apa, Hyung. Seorang laki-laki tidak boleh manja, apalagi laki-laki itu anak dari bangsawan Lee," ucap Ten.

Ucapan Ten yang kembali angkuh pun berhasil membuat Taeyong gemas. Bagaimana tidak? Baru beberapa saat lalu adiknya itu menanggalkan keangkuhannya dan bersikap manis. Sungguh Taeyong menyayangkan hal itu. Hah, coba saja Tuan Muda Kecil Johnny ada di sini, pasti...

'Pasti?' pikir Taeyong seraya menyeringai licik.

"Hm? Seorang laki-laki tidak boleh manja ya?" kata Taeyong agak menggantung, "Lalu kenapa kau merengek kepada Tuan Muda Kecil Johnny untuk menikahimu?

GULP!

Ten pun menelan ludahnya secara paksa, tak ketinggalan pula wajahnya memerah sempurna.

"Si-Siapa yang merengek pada bocah menyebalkan sepertinya! Aku ha-hanya... hanya..."

"Ah? Begitu ya?" potong Taeyong tanpa bisa menyembunyikan seringaian lebarnya, "Kalau begitu aku akan dengan senang hati menerima lamaran Tuan Muda Kecil Johnny untuk menikah. Yah meski aku harus menunggunya dewaー"

"Akan kulaporkan ke Jaehyun hyungie kalau Hyung selingkuh dengannya!" seru Ten tiba-tiba seraya melangkahkan kaki pergi dengan langkah yang terhentak-hentak, meninggalkan Taeyong yang tidak bisa menahan kekehannya mendapati perilaku Ten yang kekanak-kanakan itu.

"Tu-Tuan Muda, apa tidak apa-apa Tuan Muda menggoda Tuan Muda Kecil sampai seperti itu?" kata Yuta agak khawatir.

Taeyong pun menampilkan cengirannya.

"Entahlah. Tapi satu-satunya jalan melihatnya bertingkah seperti anak-anak ya hanya dengan menggoda dan menjahilinya. Lagipula, kau dengar tadi? Bahkan dia memanggil Jaehyun semanis itu, sedangkan aku yang kakak kandungnya ini?"

Yuta hanya menggelengkan kepala pelan diiringi senyum maklum.

"Ah tidak! Appa!" ucap Taeyong seraya melangkahkan kaki secara cepat menuju kamar sang ayah.

* * *

Naughty Cute Young Master

Chap. VI

"Hantaran dan Sayembara"

* * *

Pada waktu yang sama di kediaman wakil perdana menteri Choi di Ibukota, suasana tampak sepi. Burung-burung yang biasanya berterbangan pun juga tak memunculkan sosoknya. Semilir angin hanya sesekali berhembus. Meski begitu, ternyata di salah satu Paviliun di sana yang bernama Paviliun Langit, berkumpul lah anggota Keluarga Choi yang berjumlah tiga orang itu. Entah mengapa situasi di tempat tersebut agak tegang, bahkan raut keterkejutan tampak terlukis di wajah satu-satunya wanita yang berada di sana.

'Ti-Tidak mungkin!' batin sang wanita yang ternyata adalah Irene tersebut.

"A-Appa, benarkah Appa dan Oppa sudah membuat perjanjian dengan keluarga bangsawan Lee?" tanya Irene masih terkejut.

Sang Appa yang tak lain tak bukan merupakan wakil perdana menteri sekaligus ayah Irene pun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Irene, sudah dari lama aku mengetahui kau tertarik pada Tuan Muda Lee. Oleh sebab itu aku dan kakakmu, Taeil, membuat perjanjian kepada Yoochun untuk menikahkan kalian," jelas Siwon.

"La-Lalu kenapa Appa sempat hendak menjodohkanku dengan putra Tuan Yunho?" ucap Irene masih bertanya-tanya.

Siwon tersenyum tipis seraya menepuk kepala Irene pelan.

"Maafkan aku karena tidak bisa menolak niat baik perdana menteri untuk menjodohkanmu dengan putranya. Awalnya aku pikir dengan perjodohan ini, kau akan bisa perlahan melupakan Tuan Muda Lee dan mencintai Tuan Muda Jaehyun. Namun ketika aku lihat raut sedih di wajahmu saat kepulanganmu, aku tahu hasilnya pasti tidak sesuai harapan. Maka dari itu aku dan Taeil datang ke kediaman Lee dan membuat perjanjian."

Irene terdiam sejenak. Raut wajah terkejut pun berubah menjadi kekalutan mendalam. Bahkan tanpa sadar ia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

 _Bagaimana?_

 _Bagaimana aku memulainya?_

"Ka-Kapan Appa dan Oppa melakukan perjanjian itu?"

"Kemarin," balas Siwon singkat.

 _Tuan Muda_ _Lee_ _dan_ _Tuan Muda Jung_ _sudah saling menyukai..._

 _Mana mungkin ada tempat untukku?_

Irene menarik napas panjang sebelum menghembuskannya perlahan sebagai tanda tengah mempersiapkan mentalnya untuk berkata,

"Maafkan Adinda, Appa, Oppa, Adinda mungkin tidak bisa menerima pernikahan ini."

Mendengar penuturan Irene, emosi Siwon tiba-tiba memuncak.

"Kenapa? Kau tahu kan tidak mungkin kami membatalkan perjanjian begitu saja setelah usaha kami merundingkan pernikahan ini demi kebahagiaanmu!" bentak Siwon. Tapi saat melihat raut ketakutan muncul di wajah sang putri, Siwon segera berusaha meredamkan amarahnya kemudian berkata, "Kecuali jika kau memberiku alasan." Raut Siwon kembali berubah menjadi tegas, "Jika tidak, bagaimana pun kau harus menikah dengan Tuan Muda Lee."

"Appa!" seru Irene meski kepalanya tertunduk, "Adinda mohon jangan memaksa Adinda!" lanjutnya tanpa bisa menahan tangisannya, "O-Orang yang di-disukai Tuan Muda Lee adalah... adalah Tuan Muda Jung!"

Raut syok dan terkejut tampak terlukis di wajah Siwon dan Taeil kala mendengar perkataan Irene. Siwon bahkan sampai kehilangan kata-kata.

"Perjodohan Adinda dengan putra Tuan Yunho tidak berjalan lancar karena Tuan Muda Jung juga menyukai Tuan Muda Lee. Ja-Jadi, tidak mungkin bagi Adinda untuk..." Perkataan Irene terpotong lantaran terhalangi tangisnya.

Taeil yang sedari tadi terdiam pun rupanya tengah menahan emosinya. Sungguh ia tidak sampai hati melihat Irene yang merupakan adik kesayangannya itu bersedih hingga terluka hatinya. Bagi Taeil, kebahagian Irene adalah segalanya. Oleh sebab itulah, Taeil pun membulatkan tekad untuk mewujudkan semuanya.

"Aku tidak terima!" seru Taeil tiba-tiba, berhasil membuat Irene menghentikan tangisnya, "Meski tahu mereka saling menyukai, aku akan tetap mewujudkan pernikahanmu dengan Tuan Muda Lee!"

* * *

 _"Hantaran dan Sayembara"_ **  
**

* * *

'Baru saja memasuki aula utama sudah menemukan setumpuk hadiah... ternyata hantaran dari keluarga Choi...' batin Taeyong mulai kalut, 'Aku harus bagaimana?'

"Yongie, kenapa?" ucap Yoochun yang masih terbaring lemah di kasurnya.

"Appa, hantaran tersebut dikembalikan saja ya?" kata Taeyong secara perlahan agar tak membuat kondisi sang ayah semakin memburuk oleh karena dirinya, "Yongie... Yongie belum ingin menikah..."

"Yongie..." panggil Yoochun lemah sambil tersenyum, "Tiga bulan lagi kau akan melaksanakan upacara kedewasaan. Tidak ada salahnya kau mulai memikirkan pendamping yang pantas. Untuk itulah aku menerima niat baik keluarga Choi untuk menikahkanmu dengan putri keluarga Choi."

"Putri keluarga Choi?" tanya Taeyong agak terkejut, "Maksud Appa, Nona Irene?"

Yoochun mengangguk, berhasil membuat ketekerjutan Taeyong bertambah.

"Ta-Tapi Appa, bukan kah Nona Irene telah dijodohkan dengan putra keluarga Jung walau... wa-walau..."

"Jaehyun mencintaimu begitu pula sebaliknya?"

DEG!

"A-Appa kenapa bisa ta-tahu?" seru Taeyong agak panik tanpa bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona.

Yoochun refleks tertawa senang melihat reaksi Taeyong. Tak mau membuat Taeyong semakin salah tingkah, akhirnya Yoochun kembali berkata.

"Tentu saja. Meski perawakanmu mirip denganku, tapi watak dan tingkahmu sangat mirip dengan Junsu," Yoochun terkekeh kembali, "Semua orang tertarik dan mengasihimu. Akan tetapi tiba-tiba muncul orang yang pongah dan berbakat, kemudian kalian berselisih sesaat, dan tanpa sadar saling mengharapkan perhatian. Makanya, kau jadi tertarik padanya kan?"

Sebulir keringat mengantung di kepala Taeyong, tak lupa pula maniknya menyipit dengan bibirnya yang berubah menjadi garis horisontal. Walau begitu, rona merah tampak masih membayangi wajahnya.

"Appa, aku..." Taeyong menghentikan perkataannya, '...sepertinya begitu.'

"Ini yang namanya 'kekerasan' bertemu 'kekerasan', 'kepongahan' bertemu 'kepongahan'. Yongie, aku tidak salah kan?" ucap Yoochun diiringi kekehan.

Taeyong yang mendengar perkataan sang ayah pun seperti merasa tertimpa batu. Jadi selama ini dirinya juga termasuk orang pongah? Rasanya Taeyong ingin menangis dalam hati kemudian bertobat.

"Kau yang arogan bisa menyukai dirinya yang pendiam dan arogan! Jadi semua ini tidak aneh!" kata Yoochun dengan riangnya bahkan sampai tertawa menggelegar ke seluruh penjuru.

"A-Appa..." ucap Taeyong _sweatdrop_ , "Appa sedang 'memuji' atau 'mengejek'? Lagipula..." Taeyong kembali menyipitkan matanya penuh rasa curiga, "Appa tidak mirip seperti orang sakit!"

'Gawat!' batin Yoochun panik seraya memaksakan diri untuk terbatuk

Namun sayang batuk yang keluar dari mulut Yoochun malah terdengar aneh di telinga Taeyong dan malah semakin membuat Taeyong mengernyitkan kening curiga.

"Appa... kau berbohong padaku kan?"

DOENG!

"Hehe..." tawa Yoochun aneh sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Appa! Kenapa mesti berbohong sampai mengirim Ten begitu? Kau bisa mengirimkan surat saja untuk memintaku pulang!" seru Taeyong kesal mendadak.

Yoochun hanya nyengir salah tingkah sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk mendudukan diri di ranjangnya.

"Ya-Yah, aku terpaksa berbohong karena sepertinya kau betah sekali berada di kediaman Jung. Aku tak menyangka kau sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk menjadi pendamping yang baik bagi Jaehyun," kata Yoochun diakhiri tawa renyah.

"Appa! Tidak seperti itu! Aku hanya... hanya... Argh! Berhenti menggodaku, Appa!" seru Taeyong gusar, "Apa Appa tidak tahu betapa khawatirnya aku ketika mendengar Appa sakit keras?"

Yoochun yang menyadari kekalutan Taeyong pun segera menarik Taeyong agar duduk di sampingnya kemudian memeluk Taeyong dengan erat penuh sayang.

"Maafkan Appa-mu ini ya? Aku hanya terlalu menyayangimu," kata Yoochun sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

Taeyong menganggukan kepala singkat.

"Tapi kalau Appa membohongiku lagi, aku tidak segan-segan untuk pergi dari rumah!" ancam Taeyong cemberut.

Yoochun terkekeh.

"Ya, memang kau akan pergi kan? Sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi pendamping hidup Jaehyun, jadi kau akan menghabiskan hidupmu bersamanya," goda Yoochun usil.

"Appa!" seru Taeyong semakin manyun.

Yoochun tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil tak lupa menepuk-nepuk kepala Taeyong.

"Lagipula... bukankah Appa akan menikahkanku dengan putri keluarga Choi? Tidak mungkin kan Appa membatalkan rencana pernikahan ini begitu saja?" tanya Taeyong sedih.

"Yah, kami memang merencanakan pernikahan kalian. Tapi semua ini tergantung padamu dan Nona Irene, Taeyong. Kami sudah sepakat untuk tidak memaksa kalian walau..." Yoochun memotong perkataannya, "memang Appa tidak bisa langsung membatalkan rencana pernikahan kalian. Biarkan semuanya berjalan apa adanya saja bagaimana?"

Mengerti posisi sang ayah, Taeyong pun akhirnya mengangguk.

"Baiklah."

 _Jaehyun... aku harus bagaimana?_

 _Aku tidak mau membebani Appa..._

 _Jaehyun... cepatlah datang menjemputku._

 _Aku merindukanmu._

* * *

 _"Hantaran dan Sayembara"_

* * *

Tiga bulan telah berlalu. Musim panas yang tadinya membayang ke seluruh penjuru Dinasti Shin Ki, kini telah berganti dengan musim gugur yang teduh. Pepohonan tampak saling berlomba untuk melepaskan dedaunan yang telah setia menemaninya untuk beberapa saat dibantu sepoian angin yang berhembus menyegarkan. Dalam jangka waktu itulah Jaehyun telah mengenyam status baru terlepas dari hasil upacara kedewasaan yang telah ia jalani.

"Jaehyun, untuk pertama kalinya kau akan ikut ke Ibukota besok," ucap Yunho seraya menengadahkan kepala memandang kearah pohon yang mulai berdahan saja.

Yah, kini ayah dan anak tersebut tengah berjalan-jalan menikmati suasana yang tersuguh di taman belakang dengan posisi Jaehyun mengikuti langkah Yunho di belakang.

"Besok adalah hari yang penting bagimu karena pertama kalinya pula bertugas di kantor pusat. Departemen Kebudayaan Shin Ki sangat menghargaimu dikarenakan bakatmu yang kabarnya sudah tersebar ke seluー"

"Aboeji," panggil Jaehyun tiba-tiba, berhasil membuat Yunho menghentikan perkataannya sekaligus langkahnya. Jaehyun kembali berucap ketika melihat Yunho menoleh ke arahnya, "Mohon kabulkan permintaan Ananda..."

Yunho tersenyum tipis sembari membalikan tubuhnya secara sempurna menghadap Jaehyun kemudian berjalan ke arahnya.

"Permintaan? Tentang pernikahanmu dengan Taeyong kan?"

Meski terkejut, Jaehyun tetap mengangguk.

"Jaehyun, aku tidak keberatan karena dia anak yang baik. Tapi kejadian tempo hari membuat pihak wakil perdana menteri naik darah," jelas Yunho diiringi helaan napas.

Mendapati reaksi sang ayah, Jaehyun segera berlutut di hadapan Yunho penuh rasa bersalah.

"Maafkan Ananda karena bertindak gegabah," kata Jaehyun menyesal.

Yunho menggelengkan kepala pelan.

"Berdirilah, Jaehyun. Ini bukan salahmu. Ada kemungkinan aku akan melakukan hal yang sama bila ada di posisimu."

"Jujur saja Appa, Ananda tidak bisa membohongi perasaan Ananda bila Ananda mencintai Tuan Muda Lee dan tidak bisa menikah dengan Nona Irene. Jika saja ada hal lain yang bisa Ananda lakukan untuk menembus kesalahan Ananda..." Jaehyun terdiam seketika.

Yunho menepuk pundak Jaehyun pelan.

"Aku rasa tidak perlu. Pihak wakil perdana menteri telah melakukan caranya tersendiri untuk menembus kesalahanmu."

Jaehyun mengernyitkan kening bingung.

"Bagaimana caranya, Aboeji?"

"Mereka telah membuat perjanjian dengan keluarga Lee untuk menikahkan putranya dengan Nona Irene."

'A-Apa?'

Jaehyun syok seketika.

Mendapati reaksi yang sudah diduganya, Yunho segera melanjukan perkataannya yang belum selesai.

"Tapi untuk menghindari perang dingin yang kemungkinan terjadi antara keluarga Jung dan keluarga Choi, akhirnya melalui putra wakil perdana menteri, Choi Taeil, pihak keluarga Choi ingin mengadakan sayembara denganmu dalam waktu dekat. Pemenangnya berhak meminang Tuan Muda Lee."

Raut wajah Yunho yang tadinya datar pun kini berubah menjadi serius.

"Jaehyun, ini kesempatan terakhirmu. Kebetulan pula tak lama lagi Kaisar dan permaisuri akan ke kota. Biar beliau yang menjadi saksi."

Jaehyun masih terdiam akibat dari terjadinya pergulatan batin dan pikiran yang menimpa dirinya. Mengerti akan kondisi sang putra, Yunho langsung memegang kedua pundak Jaehyun kemudian meremasnya seakan-akan memberi kekuatan.

"Jaehyun, bagaimana pun sebagai keluarga Jung yang berstatus keluarga perdana menteri, kita harus menjaga hubungan baik dengan keluarga wakil perdana menteri. Hal ini juga menjadi satu-satunya jalan bagimu untuk bisa mendapatkan Tuan Muda Lee."

Jaehyun yang tadinya sempat terjebak kekalutan pun kini tersenyum tipis kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya mantap. Kali ini, Jaehyun bertekad tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang telah ada.

"Baiklah. Ananda menerima dengan senang hati."

* * *

 _"Hantaran da_ _n Sayembara"_

* * *

Tak terasa hari demi hari telah berlalu. Musim gugur yang sempat menggantikan posisi musim panas, kini telah digeser oleh musim dingin yang terjadi pada awal bulan Desember. Dari balik jendela kamarnya yang terbuka lebar, manik Taeyong memandang penuh takjub pada butiran-butiran salju yang perlahan jatuh melayang menghantam bumi dengan lembut. Meski begitu, namun pemikiran sang Tuan Muda tampaknya tengah melayang-layang.

 _Tuan_ _M_ _uda Choi dan Jaehyun..._

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu yang didorong oleh seseorang. Muncul lah sosok Yuta yang tanpa membuang-buang waktu langsung berjalan mendekati sang Tuan Muda dengan sebuah mantel di tangannya.

"Tuan Muda, mohon pakai mantel ini agar Tuan Muda tidak sakit akibat dinginnya salju," ucap Yuta seraya menyerahkan mantel kepada Taeyong.

 _Telah bertindak gegabah..._

Taeyong memandang lama ke arah mantel tersebut sebelum tangannya mengambil mantel dari tangan Yuta. Akan tetapi tiba-tiba Taeyong meremas mantel tersebut kemudian menggigitnya dengan kesal, berhasil membuat Yuta cengo akan perilaku sang Tuan Muda.

"Aku ingin membunuh mereka! Tahu-tahu menjadikanku sebagai hadiah sayembara!" seru Taeyong masih dalam keadaan menggigit mantel pemberian Yuta, "Lagipula apa itu? Kenapa Tuan Muda Choi ikut campur dengan menantang Jaehyun segala? Memangnya yang mau menikah denganku siapa? Nona Irene atau dirinya? Gah!" lanjutnya kemudian semakin menggigit sang mantel lebih ganas.

"E-Eh? Tu-Tuan Muda! Mohon untuk meredakan amarah Anda!" pinta Yuta panik.

Menyadari perbuatannya, Taeyong segera menghentikan acara menggigitnya kemudian memutuskan untuk memakainya meski dalam keadaan kesal yang belum ter- _handle_ sepenuhnya.

'Jaehyun! Kau tidak boleh kalah!' batin Taeyong seraya meremat mantel berbulu halus tersebut.

 _Jika semuanya sesuai perjanjian,_ _k_ _ita tidak bisa melawan takdir..._

Taeyong menghela napas pasrah.

 _Kau tak boleh kalah!_

* * *

 _"Hantaran dan Sayembara"_

* * *

Akhirnya hari yang ditunggu-tunggu telah tiba. Sayembara antara Tuan Muda Pertama Jung dan Tuan Muda Choi pun dimulai. Seperti yang telah direncanakan, sayembara tersebut diselengarakan di hutan pinus. Di sana sudah terdapat perwakilan dari keluarga Jung maupun keluarga Choi. Tentunya tak ketinggalan pula keluarga bangsawan Lee hadir untuk melihat sayembara yang pastinya menegangkan itu. Yah, mereka sedang menunggu kedatangan sang juri yang terhormat.

"Kaisar dan Permaisuri telah tiba!"

Teriakan sesosok dayang tersebut sukses membuat semua fokus seluruh orang di sana tertuju pada satu titik, yaitu pada kereta kuda yang begitu mewahnya telah berhenti di hadapan mereka. Sontak saja seluruh orang yang berada di sana segera berdiri dari duduknya kemudian membungkukkan badan ketika pintu dari kereta emas yang dinaiki sang Kaisar dan Permaisuri telah terbuka.

Terlebih dahulu sesosok pria berkulit eksotls dan bertubuh tegap berambut hitam turun dari kereta. Hanbok hitam bergaris emas dan bersiluet merah sungguh semakin mempergagah sosok sang pria yang merupakan seorang Kaisar tersebut.

Hingga sang Kaisar telah menapakkan kakinya di tanah bersalju, kini dari balik pintu yang terbuka muncul sesosok berhanbok putih begaris emas dan biru metalik. Rambutnya yang lurus di atas bahu tampak terkibas begitu lembut ketika angin pembawa salju tampak menerpa wajahnya yang tak kalah putih dari sang salju sendiri. Kaki jenjangnya perlahan menapak di atas tangga kereta yang telah tersedia hingga...

SLEP!

"Eh!"

"Gyaaaaaa!"

BRUK!

Kejadian itu begitu cepat. Tak akan ada yang menyangka sosok berparas menawan tersebut akan terpeleset dan terjatuh dari tangga. Namun beruntung sekali refleks sang Kaisar itu sangat bagus. Dengan sigap ia segera menangkap sosok cantik yang terpeleset tersebut kemudian tanpa sungkan menggendongnya pula.

"Yang Mulia Permaisuri, mohon untuk memperhatikan langkah anda. Aku tidak mau kehilangan belahan jiwaku secepat itu," ucap sang Kaisar seraya tersenyum sangat menawan.

Sang permaisuri yang diperlakukan sedemikian rupa hanya bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona.

"Te-Terima kasih atas pertolongannya Yang Mulia Kaisar," kata sang permaisuri seraya menatap sang Kaisar dengan matanya yang indah, "Namun aku mohon agar Anda menurunkanku. Banyak pasang mata yang kini menatap ke arah kita. A-Aku... aku malu..."

Mendengar permintaan sang Permaisuri, sang Kaisar malah tersenyum.

"Tapi aku masih ingin memeluk istriku," ucap Sang Kaisar malah mengecup kening sang Permaisuri mesra.

"Minnie! Cukup!" seru sang Permaisuri kesal seraya memaksa turun dari gendongan sang Kaisar.

Mengabaikan Sang Kaisar yang manyun, Sang Permaisuri malah berjalan cepat menuju ke arah sesosok pemuda yang masih ternganga akibat terkejut dengan adegan terpeleset diakhiri romantisme dari dua orang yang paling berpengaruh di Dinasti Shin Ki tersebut. Setelah menyadari Sang Permaisuri tengah mendekatinya, Taeyong segera mengambil sikap dengan membungkuk secara sempurna sebagai tanda memberi salam.

"Sa-Salam Yang Mulia Permaisuri!" ucap Taeyong entah mengapa menjadi kaku.

Sang Permaisuri tersenyum manis sebelum tanpa sungkan langsung memeluk Taeyong dengan gemas.

"Yongie! Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu denganmu! Kau semakin imut saja!" seru Sang Permaisuri senang seraya semakin memeluk Taeyong dengan erat.

"E-Eh?"

Hanya itu yang bisa Taeyong ucapkan. Selain ia merasa bahagia sekaligus malu dipeluk seerat itu oleh Sang Permaisuri, jujur saja Taeyong agak kekurangan oksigen akibat pelukan yang terlampau erat itu.

"Kyu, sudah lepaskan Yongie. Kau tidak lihat dia sampai sesak napas begitu?" ucap Sang Kaisar seraya menepuk pundak Kyu-nya pelan.

"Ah! Maaf! Aku hanya terlalu merindukan Yongie semenjak kunjungan terakhirnya ke istana!" kata Sang Permaisuri sambil melepaskan pelukannya, "Apa aku menyakitimu?" lanjutnya bertanya pada Taeyong dengan nada khawatir.

Taeyong langsung menggelengkan kepala, berhasil membuat Sang Permaisuri lega.

"Yang Mulia Changmin, Yang Mulia Kyuhyun, terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk menjadi juri dalam sayembara kali ini," ucap Yunho tiba-tiba muncul diikuti oleh Siwon dan Yoochun yang langsung memberi hormat.

Changmin mengangguk singkat sedangkan Kyuhyun tersenyum manis.

"Tentu saja. Aku ingin tahu siapakah yang akan menang dan pantas menjadi pendamping hidup Yongie, bukan begitu Yang Mulia?" ucap Kyuhyun yang dibalas Changmin dengan anggukan setuju.

"Silahkan Yang Mulia Kaisar dan Yang Mulia Permaisuri duduk di tempat yang telah tersedia. Sebentar lagi sayembara akan segera dimulai. Mari," kata Yunho sembari menunjukkan jalan menuju tempat yang dituju.

* * *

"Peraturan pada sayembara kali ini adalah barang siapa yang berhasil sampai ke sini terlebih dahulu setelah mengelilingi gunung, dia lah pemenangnya. Para Tuan Muda boleh membawa senjata dan perlengkapan untuk melindungi diri dari hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan."

Jaehyun yang sudah bersiap di atas kuda kesayangannya sempat mencuri pandang ke arah Taeyong yang ternyata tengah memandangnya pula. Tanpa bisa dicegah, bibir Jaehyun melukis segaris senyum ketika melihat raut khawatir tampak membayang di wajah Taeyong, berharap dengan senyum itu, sinyal berupa "semua baik-baik saja, tidak perlu khawatir" akan sampai pada belahan jiwanya itu.

Taeil yang menyadari semua itu langsung memandang ke arah Irene. Ia mendecih pelan saat melihat raut terluka telah menghiasi wajah adiknya itu. Jujur saja Taeil sangat tahu seberapa besar cinta Irene pada sang Tuan Muda Lee. Oleh sebab itulah ia tidak boleh kalah dalam sayembara ini meski dengan cara apapun itu. Sebab, kebahagian Irene adalah segalanya bagi Taeil.

"Baiklah!" ucap sang dayang yang telah beralih fungsi sebagai pemegang peraturan dalam sayembara kali ini, "Siap?" tanya sang dayang seraya memandang kearah Jaehyun dan Taeil yang mengangguk mantap ke arah dirinya, "Mulai!"

Baik derap kuda Jaehyun maupun Taeil sama-sama melangkah begitu cepat menjauh dari garis _start_. Bahkan sampai sosok mereka telah ditelan salju, detik demi detik yang berlalu dalam puluhan menit pun, kekhawatiran Taeyong ternyata tak padam juga.

Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya tak sengaja sempat melihat interaksi mata antara Tuan Muda Jung dengan manik putra bangsawan Lee yang ia sayangi itupun segera menyadari bila mereka pasti memiliki rahasia rumit yang jujur saja memancing rasa ingin tahu sang Permaisuri. Oleh sebab itulah, walau sempat menghabiskan waktu untuk menimbang-nimbang pemikirannya, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berpamitan kepada sang Kaisar sejenak sebelum berjalan mendekat ke arah Taeyong yang tengah terduduk murung sendirian di belakang barisan para juri, saksi dan anggota Keluarga peserta sayembara tersebut.

"Yongie? Kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mendudukkan diri di samping Taeyong.

Taeyong yang baru sadar bila sang Permaisuri telah duduk di sampingnya pun segera memberi hormat yang langsung dibalas Kyuhyun dengan anggukan cepat. Dengan kedua tangannya, Kyuhyun pun memegang pundak Taeyong dan mendorongnya ke bawah agar terduduk kembali ke kursinya.

"Tidak apa-apa Yang Mulia, hamba hanya..."

"Khawatir pada Jaehyun karena takut dia terluka?" tebak Kyuhyun, berhasil membuat Taeyong menoleh cepat ke arah sang Permaisuri dengan maniknya yang membola.

"E-Eh? Ke-Kenapa Yang Mulia tahu?" tanya Taeyong tanpa bisa mencegah rasa panas yang menjalar di wajahnya.

Kyuhyun pun terkekeh kecil ketika menemukan tebakannya benar. Kemudian mata bulatnya memandang ke arah langit bersalju di atasnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis ketika berlian salju menimpa wajahnya dengan lembut.

"Kegelisahanmu mengingatkan ku pada diriku kala muda. Kau pasti sudah dengar kan bagaimana jatuh bangunnya kisah ku saat bersatu dengan Kaisar?" ucap Kyuhyun sembari kembali menatap kepada Taeyong.

Taeyong mengangguk perlahan.

"Kau tahu Yongie? Jika takdirmu memanglah menjadi pendamping Jaehyun, maka segala rintangan yang menghalangi kalian tidak ada artinya. Yang perlu kalian lakukan adalah mempercayai kekuatan keyakinan dan usaha. Kini Jaehyun sedang berusaha memenangkanmu, tinggal kau sendiri mampu meyakini usaha kekasihmu atau tidak."

Taeyong lantas termangu lantaran perkataan dari sang Permaisuri yang kini rajin berputar-putar di kepalanya. Kyuhyun yang sadar pun segera meletakan telapak tangan kirinya di atas kepala Taeyong kemudian mengacak-acaknya dengan gemas.

"Sudahlah! Berhenti memasang tampang begitu! Kau membuatku gemas ingin memelukmu!"

Perkataan Kyuhyun entah mengapa berhasil membuat Taeyong bergidik ngeri. Agaknya sang Tuan Muda Lee sedikit trauma dengan pangalaman pelukan maut dari Kyuhyun sebelumnya. Dengan cepat Taeyong mengubah ekspresinya sebaik mungkin dan hendak membalas perkataan Kyuhyun jika saja tidak ada sebuah teriakan yang mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

"Lihat! Ada yang kembali!" teriak salah satu dayang seraya menunjuk ke arah dua siluet hitam yang bayangannya semakin kentara tampak mendekat secara bersamaan. "Kedua Tuan Muda sampai garis _finish_ dengan seri!"

Hansol yang sedari tadi jadi pengamat pun tanpa sengaja bergumam,

"Seri? Berarti akan diadakan sayembara lagi sebagai penentu?"

"Eh! Tuan Muda Jaehyun!"

Teriakan Yuta yang tiba-tiba itu berhasil membuat Hansol yang berada di samping Yuta langsung memfokuskan perhatiannya pada sang tuan dengan mengesampingkan pemikiran dari hasil gumamannya barusan. Matanya agak melebar ketika menemukan sepercik darah tampak menghiasi hanbok putih yang dikenakan Jaehyun pada bagian lengan kanannya.

"Tabib! Ikut aku! Lengan Tuan Muda Jaehyun terluka!" perintah Hansol secara tegas sebelum berlari kencang mendekati Jaehyun yang tampak kesakitan di atas kuda.

Taeyong yang awalnya merasa bahagia ketika melihat sosok Jaehyun pun segera berganti menjadi kecemasan tak berujung kala mendengar teriakan Hansol yang menyatakan Jaehyun terluka. Dengan sigap Taeyong hendak menghampiri Jaehyun yang terluka itu untuk menolongnya. Namun di waktu yang bersamaan Taeyong tidak bisa melakukannya karena ternyata Kyuhyun menahan tangannya. Lantas saja perhatian Taeyong beralih kepada sang permaisuri penuh tanda tanya.

"Jangan gegabah, Yongie. Kau ingat kan peraturannya? Selain peserta sayembara dan pihak yang berwenang, tamu apalagi dirimu dilarang memasuki arena sayembara," jelas Kyuhyun cepat.

Taeyong hanya bisa tertunduk ketika menyadari semua itu. Dengan lesu Taeyong kembali duduk di kursinya meski kini matanya tak jera-jera fokus kepada keadaan Jaehyun. Ia bahkan sempat terpekik menahan kejut kala melihat Jaehyun yang melompat turun dari kudanya tampak sedikit oleng hingga jatuh terduduk dalam keadaan Jaehyun mencengkram lengannya yang masih mengucurkan darah.

'Jaehyun...' batin Taeyong terenyuh sembari mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat.

"Tuan Muda Jung!" panggil salah satu dayang lumayan kencang sampai Taeyong bisa mendengarnya, "Kaisar menanyakan apa Anda masih bisa bertanding?"

'Jangan!' batin Taeyong panik dengan raut wajah yang tegang, 'Kau sudah terluka! Jangan dilanjutkan lagi! Jaehyun jangan!'

Di samping Taeyong masih tenggelam pada kekalutannya, Jaehyun malah mendecih kecil sambil membiarkan tabib dan Hansol membantu dan mengobatinya. Agaknya Jaehyun sedikit merasa kesal harus mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu gara-gara luka yang benar-benar sakitnya tak terencana ini. Bagaimana pun kondisinya, Jaehyun berusaha tidak peduli. Sebab tetap Taeyong satu-satunya lah yang menjadi prioritas Jaehyun saat ini.

'Sial! Berani menyerangku dengan picik!' batin Jaehyun murka sembari melemparkan pandangan nyalang pada sosok Taeil yang kini malah menyeringai ke arahnya.

Bagaimana tidak picik, Jaehyun masih ingat betul ketika mereka melewati jalan yang berliku penuh akan pepohonan pinus yang terdiri dahan saja. Ada satu kesempatan yang digunakan Tuan Muda Choi itu dengan mendahuluinya ketika berada di tikungan. Namun pada kenyataannya yang dilakukan Taeil tak hanya melewatinya, bahkan ia jelas-jelas menyenggol Jaehyun sehingga Jaehyun oleng ke kanan dan tanpa sengaja lengannya tergores dahan pohon pinus yang lancip sampai menorehkan luka yang begitu dalam di lengannya pada sisa sayembara.

"Lanjutkan!" seru Jaehyun tak kalah tegas.

"Baik!" balas sang dayang sebelum menghilang dari hadapan Jaehyun.

'Jangan harap aku akan menyerahkan Taeyong pada orang selicik kau!'

* * *

Setelah jeda beberapa saat, kini giliran Hansol yang menjadi pemandu dalam sayembara selanjutnya. Setelah merasa semuanya telah siap pada posisi masing-masing dan perhatian seluruh orang kini hanya tertuju kepadanya. Hansol mengambil napas sebelum berucap kilasan singkat mengenai tata cara sayembara yang kedua tersebut.

"Karena hasil sayembara sebelumnya seri. Maka sayembara kali ini diharap dapat menjadi penentu siapa yang menang," Hansol mengambil jeda, "Barang siapa yang berhasil menembak lima helai kain yang terikat di pohon pinus dengan satu tarikan dalam jarak sepuluh kaki dari atas kuda, dia lah yang menjadi pemenang sayembara ini dan berhak meminang Tuan Muda Lee!"

"Sesuai dengan nomor urut yang telah diundi, Tuan Muda Choi berkesempatan menjadi penembak pertama," kata Yuta sebagai pendamping Hansol melanjutkan.

Mendengar semua itu, seringai di bibir Taeil semakin melebar. Dengan angkuh ia menghentakan laju kudanya ke arah sebuah pohon pinus yang mana di salah satu sisi dahannya benar-benar terikat lima helai kain bewarna putih tampak menggelatung secara berjejeran. Setelah itu, Taeil mulai menafsir jarak sepuluh kaki sesuai ketentuan tanpa lupa untuk menjauh pula. Saat jarak yang tercipta dirasa telah memenuhi kriteria. Taeil segera mengaitkan anak panahnya pada tali busur kemudian mengarahkannya pada helaian kain yang agak bergoyang lantaran tertiup angin. Meski begitu Taeil tetap optimis dapat melakukan tantangan ini dengan mudah.

'Ini merupakan keahlihan ku. Apalagi tangan Tuan Muda Jaehyun sedang terluka. Aku...'

PLAST!

Taeil pun melepaskan pegangannya pada anak panah yang langsung meluncur cepat ke arah obyek tembakan.

'...pasti menang!'

JLEB!

Anak panah Taeil telah berhenti dan benar-benar berhasil menembus ke semua helaian kain tersebut dalam satu tarikan dengan sempurna. Sebagian besar orang tampak terkagum akan kepiawaian Taeil. Bahkan sampai ada bisik-bisik yang kurang mengenakan yang berhasil membuat Taeyong semakin resah melihatnya.

"Wah! Semuanya kena! Tuan Muda Choi yang menang!"

"Akurat sekali! Tak mungkin ada yang lebih baik!"

'Tidak!' batin Taeyong sontak menolak keras dengan sendirinya.

"Sudah menang! Tak usah dilanjutkan! Kelima-limanya sudah kena!"

"Betul! Betul!"

Perasaan Taeyong semakin kacau ketika alat pendengarannya bertubi-tubi mendengar perkataan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Apalagi ketika maniknya berhasil memaku sosok Jaehyun, sang Tuan Muda Jung itu malah terdiam dengan tampang datarnya.

'Jaehyun... apa kau sudah menyerah?' pikir Taeyong sedih.

Sang Kaisar alias Changmin yang sedari tadi diam lama-kelamaan merasa panas di telinganya saat mendengar khasak-khusuk yang timbul dari spekulasi beberapa penonton. Meski memang dengan mata kepalanya sendiri ia melihat Taeil memanah dengan tepat tanpa celah, tidak adil rasanya bila langsung menentukan pemenangnya hanya dengan hasil seperti itu. Lagipula, Changmin kan juri sahnya. Kenapa malah orang lain yang seenak jidat menentukan hasil sayembara?

"Sudah! Pemenangnya sudah jelas! Tidak mungkin Tuan Muda Jung bisa melakukannya dengan lengan yang terー"

"DIAM!" bentak Changmin keras akhirnya kalap juga.

Semua orang yang berada di sana langsung mengunci mulutnya secara berjamaah. Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang telah kembali ke sisi sang suami tengah berusaha menenangkan sang Kaisar yang telah terbakar emosi terlampau panas. Usai merasa dirinya agak dingin walau hanya sedikit, Changmin memutuskan untuk kembali berucap.

"Sayembara belum selesai! Kalian tidak bisa menentukan pemenangnya begitu saja hanya karena hasil panahannya sempurna!"

"Betul!" sahut Kyuhyun mantap diikuti yang lain tanda sangat setuju.

"Pelayan! Segera ganti kainnya! Kini giliran Tuan Muda Jung!"

Sang pelayan yang dimaksud pun segera menggantikan kelima kain yang telah sobek oleh anak panah dengan helaian kain yang baru. Selama proses itu berlangsung, Jaehyun juga bersiap-siap di atas kuda tanpa lupa memilih anak panah terbaik yang ia miliki untuk sayembara kali ini. Meski begitu, Jaehyun menyempatkan diri untuk melirik ke arah Taeyong. Di sana, ia menemukan sang kekasih sangat kalut dengan wajah cemas yang luar biasa kentara. Jaehyun hanya bisa mengukir senyum tipis di bibirnya.

'Taeyong... Jangan cemas! Aku tak akan kalah dari orang picik itu!' batin Jaehyun kemudian langsung menghentak tali kuda yang ditungganginya agar berlari kencang sesuai kehendaknya, 'Aku tak akan kalah!'

Taeil yang masih berada di posisinya setelah menembak pun hanya menatap datar pada sosok Jaehyun yang semakin mendekat padanya. Meski begitu, Taeil tak sanggup menahan seringainya kala melihat Jaehyun agak mengernyit perih saat merasakan lukanya. Taeil sangat yakin bila sang Tuan Muda Jung tersebut tidak akan bisa mengunggulinya dalam hal ini.

'Heh, Jaehyun Jung. Kau tak akan menang dariku!' batin Taeil dengan seringaian semakin lebar, 'Lukamu akan menjadi senjata kemenanganku!'

Akan tetapi pemikiran dan raut senang milik Taeil langsung buyar seketika kala mendapati Jaehyun berlalu begitu saja. Bahkan Jaehyun semakin menjauhinya hingga berhenti pada jarak yang sangat jauh dari tempat Taeil berada. Hal tersebut tentunya mengundang rasa penasaran baik dari Taeil maupun dari para penonton yang melihatnya.

Berbeda dengan yang lain, entah mengapa Jaehyun malah menyeringai senang.

'Tuan Muda Choi, lihatlah!' batin Jaehyun seraya menyiapkan anak panahnya, 'Akan ku beri salam khusus untukmu!'

"Eh! Apa yang dilakukan Tuan Muda Jaehyun? Kenapa mengarahkan anak panahnya pada Tuan Muda Taeil?" seru salah satu penonton tiba-tiba sehingga membuat suasana sedikit ricuh.

Sedangkan Taeil yang melihat itu semua mau tak mau agak bergidik ngeri.

'A-Apa dia berniat membunuhku?' batin Taeil syok dan _sweatdrop_ secara bersamaan.

'Tepat segaris!'

Jaehyun semakin menyeringai ketika merasa sasarannya telah tepat sesuai perhitungan. Oleh sebab itulah, dari jarak dua puluh kaki yang jauhnya tak tanggung-tanggung itu, Jaehyun menarik anak panahnya yang telah tersangkut pada tali busur kemudian...

SYUT!

"EH!" teriak semua orang dengan kaget.

...melepaskannya begitu saja dengan watados-nya.

Taeil yang merasakan tubuhnya membeku tiba-tiba tak sempat berpindah dari posisinya. Bahkan yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah memandang ke arah anak panah yang tengah melesat cepat menuju ke padanya dengan mata yang terbelalak lebar.

"TUAN MUDA TAEIL!" seru sebagian dayang secara reflek, bahkan Irene sampai pingsan dari posisi berdirinya tadi saking tidak kuatnya melihat semua itu.

CTAS!

Keadaan menjadi hening seketika. Hampir semua orang yang melihat adegan tersebut ternganga dengan kedua mata yang terbelalak. Sungguh mereka tidak menyangka bila...

"HEEBBBAAAATTTTTTT!" teriak sebagian besar penonton dengan gembiranya.

Bagaimana tidak? Ternyata anak panah yang Jaehyun luncurkan tidak berniat untuk membunuh Taeil, akan tetapi hanya lewat di atasnya saja dan langsung melesat tepat menembus kelima helai kain yang menjadi sasaran ajang sayembara panah kali ini. Tidak hanya itu, bahkan ujung terlancip anak panah Jaehyun berhenti tepat di depan batang pohon tersebut.

"HEBAT!"

Berbeda dengan para penonton yang memuji kejeniusan Jaehyun. Entah mengapa baik Changmin, Kyuhyun maupun Taeyong malah memilih _sweatdrop_ secara bersamaan usai melihat hasil dari perilaku menegangkan yang diperbuat oleh Jaehyun tersebut. Yoochun yang melihat semua itu hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, sedangkan Yunho yang mendapati anaknya berperilaku cenderung seenaknya sendiri itu hanya mendengus pelan. Meski begitu, tentu saja Yunho bangga pada Jaehyun.

Bagaimana dengan Siwon?

Sepertinya api tengah berkobar-kobar di sekeliling tubuhnya lantaran menghadapi kenyataan bila putranya sedikit dipermalukan berkat adegan tadi.

"Tunggu! Apa yang terbawa oleh anak panah itu?"

"Ah! Ternyata itu topi Tuan Muda Choi!"

Taeil yang sedari tadi hanya diam akibat rasa syoknya yang berlebihan pun perlahan merasa tubuhnya melemas hingga hampir terjatuh dari kuda andaikata tangannya tidak menggenggam tali yang ada.

'A-Ah? Aku... masih hidup...?' batin Taeil seraya memegangi kepalanya.

Jaehyun yang melihat kondisi Taeil pun tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum senangnya. Bahkan saat berkuda melewati Taeil pun, Jaehyun sempat berucap,

"Cih! Kau tak akan mati jika dibandingkan perbuatanmu padaku tadi," Jaehyun pun melemparkan seringai kemenangannya, "Bersyukurlah aku masih berbaik hati. Kalau tidak, mungkin jidatmu akan menjadi sasaran panahku bukan topi yang kau pakai."

Tanpa menunggu reaksi dari Taeil, Jaehyun berlalu begitu saja untuk mendekat ke arah Taeyong. Sang Tuan Muda Lee yang tadinya masih _sweatdrop_ pun segera berjalan mendekat ke arah Jaehyun demi menyambut kedatangannya. Melihat sosok Taeyong yang begitu ia rindukan, Jaehyun segera turun dari kudanya kemudian segera menghambur untuk memeluk Taeyong dengan erat.

"Jaehyun... kau menang!" kata Taeyong bahagia seraya memeluk Jaehyun lebih erat.

"Tentu saja," ucap Jaehyun sambil mengecup puncak kepala Taeyong penuh cinta.

"Tapi aku masih kesal padamu!" seru Taeyong tiba-tiba sembari melepas paksa pelukan Jaehyun, "Kau menjadikanku hadiah sayembara! Memangnya aku barang, hah?" protesnya sebal kemudian bersedekap dan membelakangi Jaehyun.

Jaehyun hanya tersenyum sebelum memeluk Taeyong dari belakang.

"Sudahlah. Yang penting aku memenangkanmu kan?"

"Tetap saja menyebalkan, huh!"

Kyuhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat interaksi unik antara Jaehyun dan Taeyong tersebut. Entah mengapa adegan itu mengingatkan pada dirinya dan Changmin.

"Baiklah," ucap Changmin tiba-tiba, "Karena Jaehyun telah memenangkan sayembara ini, silahkan Tuan Lee dan Perdana Menteri Jung memberi restu."

"Baik, Yang Mulia Kaisar."

* * *

 _"Hantaran dan Sayembara"_

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian, di suatu malam bersalju yang entah mengapa terlihat cerah, hingar-bingar tampak menghiasi kediaman Jung. Yah, tidak salah lagi, telah diselenggarakan secara besar-besaran pesta pernikahan Jaehyun dan Taeyong di sana. Upacara pernikahan tersebut tampak dihadiri oleh banyak orang. Bahkan hampir semua orang yang berada di sana tampak terkagum-kagum pada penghormatan yang saling diberikan oleh kedua mempelai pengantin. Setelah acara penghormatan, perhelatan pun berlanjut dengan menikmati berbagai makanan yang tersedia.

"Wah! Hebat! Tuan Muda Jung dan Tuan Muda Lee benar-benar pasangan yang serasi!" ucap salah satu pelayan kepada temannya.

"Betul! Kau lihat upacara penghormatan tadi? Bikin iri!"

Kedua pelayan tersebut tampak terkikik bahagia sebelum berlalu demi melaksakan pekerjaan yang telah menunggu. Ternyata tak hanya pelayan-pelayan tersebut yang tengah membicarakan Jaehyun dan Taeyong. Sang dayang pribadi masing-masing kedua Tuan Muda juga terlihat saling bercengkrama begitu dekatnya sampai-sampai membuat orang salah sangka. Yah, siapa lagi kalau bukan Hansol dan Yuta yang sedang mojok berduaan di sudut ruangan?

Di sisi lain, Jaejoong tampak berbunga-bunga sendirian seraya membayangkan sosok Junsu. Sungguh Jaejoong tak menyangka putranya berjodoh dengan putra sahabat kesayangannya.

"Kyaaa! Yongie jadi menantu kami! Sungguh senang!" ucap Jaejoong bahagia pada keponakan-keponakannya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Winwin dan Doyoung yang tengah memasang wajah masam itu. "Keputusan yang tepat membiarkan Yongie menginap di sini!" lanjut Jaejoong lagi sambil tertawa nista.

'Itu keputusan yang salah!' batin Doyoung dan Winwin secara bersamaan.

Dari singgasananya, Yunho hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat istrinya mulai menggila. Ia pun segera melempar pandang ke arah Yoochun yang tengah terduduk berdampingan dengannya.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Yoochun?" tanya Yunho ketika menemukan Yoochun terdiam sejenak.

"Tidak," balas Yoochun cepat sambil memandang ke arah Yunho, "Jujur saja aku hanya berpikir, andaikata Junsu masih hidup. Aku bisa membayangkan betapa bahagianya dia melihat Yongie telah mendapatkan pendamping hidupnya."

Mendengar semua itu, Yunho lantas menepuk bahu sahabatnya.

"Junsu pasti juga tengah bahagia sekarang," kata Yunho singkat.

Yoochun hanya bisa mengangguk sebagai balasannya pada ucapan Yunho.

"Lagipula, aku yakin kebahagiaan Junsu telah berlipat ganda mengingat putra-putranya sudah menemukan orang yang menjadi pasangan hidupnya."

Yoochun hendak mengangguk untuk kedua kalinya andai saja ia tak menyadari ada yang ganjil dari perkataan Yunho.

"Putra-putranya? Maksudmu?" tanya Yoochun bingung.

Bukannya menjawab, Yunho malah mendengus geli seraya menunjuk ke suatu arah, sehingga membuat Yoochun melempar pandang ke arah yang ditunjuk Yunho. Di sana, Yoochun menemukan sosok putra keduanya telah berdiri berhadapan dengan sesosok bocah lain yang tengah berlutut seraya menyerahkan sebuah buket bunga kepada putranya. Entah mengapa Yoochun langsung _sweatdrop_ dengan tampang terkejut ketika mengetahui bocah yang berlutut tersebut merupakan putra bungsu dari pria di sampingnya.

"E-Eh? Itu..." ucap Yoochun tergagap seraya menujuk ke arah Johnny dan Ten.

Yunho malah mengangguk sebelum berkata, "Yah, kau benar. Sepuluh tahun dari sekarang kita akan melaksanakan upacara pernikahan lagi."

Yoochun agak menganga ketika mendengar kenyataan tersebut. Sungguh ia tidak menyangka bila semua mantunya akan berasal dari keluarga Jung.

* * *

Semua orang terlihat begitu menikmati pesta sampai tidak sadar bila ternyata kedua pengantin kini tengah berada di taman belakang berduaan saja. Yah, ternyata dengan sengaja Jaehyun mengajak Taeyong untuk meninggalkan pesta dalam rangka ingin menikmati keindahan malam hari kala itu. Bahkan dengan senang hati Jaehyun menyelampirkan jubah yang ia kenakan pada tubuh Taeyong dari belakang. Berharap dengan itu, sang Tuan Muda Lee tidak kedinginan. Setelah selesai, tanpa ragu Jaehyun pun langsung merengkuh Taeyong begitu erat, sedangkan yang dipeluk lantas tersenyum sembari balik mendekap tangan Jaehyun yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Jaehyun, bolehkah kita melarikan diri seperti ini?" tanya Taeyong tiba-tiba tanpa lupa menyamankan diri di pelukan Jaehyun.

Jaehyun terkekeh kecil sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Taeyong.

"Tidak apa. Bulan bersalju malam ini sungguh indah. Sayang untuk dilewatkan begitu saja."

Mendengar itu, Taeyong memutuskan untuk diam dan menjawab perkataan Jaehyun dengan anggukan patuh. Namun entah mengapa Jaehyun ikut terdiam ketika menyadari perkataannya barusan. Secara tiba-tiba seringai terlukis di bibirnya.

"Benar juga..." ucap Jaehyun ambigu dengan jemarinya yang merambat menuju dagu Taeyong, berhasil membuat orang yang diperlakukan sedemikian rupa agak tersentak, "...sayang untuk," Bibir Jaehyun pun mendekat ke telinga Taeyong, "dilewatkan..."

"Ja-Jaehyun!" ucap Taeyong terkejut tanpa bisa mencegah rona merah menjalar di wajahnya, "Tu-Tunggu sebentar!" lanjutnya kala mendapati pergerakan Jaehyun semakin intim terhadapnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jaehyun sambil mendekatkan wajahnya begitu dekat dengan wajah Taeyong, "Nyonya Jung?" godanya usil.

"Ah! Eh! Itu! A-ku..." kata Taeyong tergagap sembari memejamkan mata sangat rapat. 'Aku harus menghindar!' batinnya panik. "Ah iya! Ada yang aneh!" lanjutnya tiba-tiba kembali berani menatap Jaehyun saat telah menemukan sebuah alasan.

"Apa yang aneh?" tanya Jaehyun sembari membelai pipi Taeyong lembut.

Taeyong berusaha mengendalikan jantungnya yang tidak karuan dengan berkata, "Melihat sayembaramu dengan Tuan Muda Choi..."

"Ada apa?" tanya Jaehyun tanpa lupa memandang teduh pada sosok yang begitu ia cintai tersebut.

"Kau tipe pendendam ya? Sampai-sampai berani mempermalukannya seperti itu!" kata Taeyong dengan nada menuduh.

Jaehyun hanya terkekeh.

"Tentu saja. Orang yang berani bermain-main dengan ku harus mendapat pembalasan yang setimpal."

Jawaban Jaehyun pun berhasil membuat Taeyong membeku.

'Tentu saja? Tentu saja katanya?' batin Taeyong menatap horor pada Jaehyun.

Dengan sendirinya Taeyong langsung berteriak sembari menjauh dua meter dari Jaehyun. Telunjuk tangannya tampak menunjuk ke arah Jaehyun dengan gemetar.

"Ja-Jangan mendekat!" ucap Taeyong parno, "A-Aku sudah mengerjaimu macam-macam! Pasti kau akan membalas dendam padaku kan?" serunya melanjutkan.

Jaehyun yang melihat sikap yang menurutnya manis dari Taeyong itupun tak bisa lagi menahan tawanya. Jaehyun pun tertawa sampai terbahak-bahak. Berhasil membuat Taeyong heran sekaligus deg-degan.

'Ba-Baru kali ini aku melihatnya tertawa sampai seperti itu,' batin Taeyong entah mengapa malah merasa senang.

Jaehyun pun segera membekap mulutnya demi menghentikan tawanya yang semakin tidak terkendali.

"Kemarilah Taeyong!" pinta Jaehyun lembut.

Meski agak ragu akhirnya Taeyong mendekati Jaehyun, sedangkan Jaehyun yang tidak sabar pun segera meraih tangan Taeyong kemudian menariknya hingga kini mereka berdua saling berhadapan begitu dekat.

"Kau, benar-benar," ucap Jaehyun tersenyum tipis, "Tentu saja. Bahkan harga yang harus kau tebus karena telah mempermainkanku itu mahal," lanjutnya, "Sebagai bangsawan berbakat, tentunya kau tahu maksudnya kan?"

"A-Apa?" tanya Taeyong mulai was-was dengan sikap Jaehyun yang baginya mulai mencurigakan tersebut, "Ya-Ya sudah katakan saja! Apa itu?"

Seringai kemenangan pun kini bertengger di bibir Jaehyun.

"Bagaimana kalau..."

Kejadian itu begitu cepat. Taeyong sendiri bahkan sampai tak sadar proses bagaimana bisa kini ia tengah berbaring di lantai berbekal Jaehyun yang telah menindih dirinya. Bibir ranum sang Tuan Muda Lee tersebut telah begitu tertawan terlampau dalam oleh bibir Jaehyun. Bahkan dengan berani Jaehyun memainkan lidahnya di rongga mulut Taeyong tanpa lupa menyesap rasa manis dan memabukan dari ciuman penuh kasih tersebut.

Taeyong yang tadinya hendak memprotes pun makin tidak bisa melaksanakan maksudnya lantaran telah terjerat oleh pesona Jaehyun. Tanpa sadar, matanya menutup bersamaan dengan tangannya yang memeluk leher Jaehyun tanpa lupa meremas-remas helaian rambut milik suaminya.

Jaehyun yang telah merasa Taeyong sudah jatuh pada pesonanya pun sedikit mengambil jarak. Maniknya dengan gamblang memandangi wajah Taeyong yang tengah memerah sempurna dengan raut pasrah. Semua itu telah berhasil membuat Jaehyun mengecupi seluruh bagian wajah Taeyong tanpa terkecuali. Namun saat sampai di telinga Taeyong, Jaehyun memutuskan untuk berhenti sejenak seraya berkata dengan lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu..."

Taeyong pun semakin memeluk Jaehyun erat dengan kelopak mata yang kini telah terbuka. Dengan penuh cinta Taeyong menatap Jaehyun yang ternyata tengah menatapnya juga.

"Aku juga... Aku juga mencintaimu..."

Jaehyun yang tak bisa membendung kebahagiaannya pun kembali menautkan bibirnya pada Taeyong. Tanpa sungkan atau pun berniat melukai, Jaehyun telah berani mencumbui Taeyong dengan begitu lembut penuh irama.

Malam bersalju pun telah menjadi saksi bersatunya sang Tuan Muda Jung dan sang Bangsawan Lee dalam penyatuan sakral tersebut.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **Saya ucapkan banyak terima kasih untuk semuanya yang telah _view_ , _read_ , _follow_ , _favorite_ dan _review_ FF ini sampai selesai. :)**

 **Sampai jumpa di karya saya yang selanjutnya. ^^**

* * *

 **-June, 10 2018-**

 **Qlyra**


End file.
